Feitiço Sobre A Luz Da Lua
by Manu andromeda
Summary: Quinn e Rachel nunca foram com a cara uma da outra mas, o que fazer quando o destino resolve coloca-las juntas! Ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel descobre não ser apenas uma garota comum! uma fic FABERRY com Britana e amizade Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

No começo de tudo havia uma criatura selvagem que vestia pele de homem mas, por dentro diziam que era o demônio encarnado que matava as pessoas e bebia seu sangue .

Eram chamados de eles surgiram ? isso é história para outro dia .

Durante anos a matança aconteceu as pessoas lutavam para se proteger mas, não adiantava até que os protetores da natureza ,hoje também chamados de bruxos , encontraram uma criatura meio homem e meio lobo , ele disse que não sabia como isso aconteceu com ele mas, os bruxos já sabiam porque na natureza existe sempre um equilíbrio se existe uma criatura indomável então se cria outra para domá-la .

Então a partir desse homem elas fizeram outros como ele mas, uma coisa que elas não sabiam era que elas ficariam para sempre ligadas aos lobo que nascia era destinado a um bruxo assim como cada bruxo era destinado a um lobo.

Não tinha escapatória uma vez que você encontra seu parceiro ele é seu pela eternidade.

Um lobo vivia o equivalente a duas vidas humanas e um bruxo apenas uma vida normal de humano , se ele for compromissado viverá de acordo com a vida de seu Parceiro.

Os lobos viviam em bando e perto de cada alcatéia existia uma sociedade de bruxos , essa sociedade era composta por todos os bruxos que existiam neste território. Cada alcatéia vivia em seu território e quando um bebedor de sangue adentravam suas terras eles o exterminavam.

E assim foi seguindo através dos anos até os dias atuais escondidos e camuflados aos humanos essas criaturas sobrenaturais travavam uma guerra entre si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel**

Eu acordei me sentindo muito mal, minha cabeça ta doendo, meu corpo parecia que ele tinha sido moído, toda vez que eu me mexia um osso do meu corpo estalava e foi nesse estado que eu fui para escola.

Cheguei lá e encontrei minha melhor amiga Brittany S. Pierce encostada no meu armário com sua namorada Santana Lopez. Assim que me viu ela saiu correndo e se jogou encima de mim me dando um abraço de urso e considerando o estado do meu corpo não foi nada agradável. Santana se aproximou de nós e fez uma cara feia que se podia traduzir em ciúmes por eu ainda estar abraçando a Britt.

Imediatamente eu senti um cheiro estranho, mas que claramente me dizia "e eu não faço idéia de como" pra eu me afastar da Britt.

_Rachel que saudade de você. Disse Brittany sorrindo ainda abraçada a mim.

_Britt a gente se viu ontem. Eu disse passando a mão na minha testa tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça.

_Eu sei, mas... Está tudo bem Rach você parece meio mal.

_Estou só com uma dor de cabeça Britt e esse cheiro não ta ajudando. Eu disse de olhos fechados massageando minhas têmporas.

_Cheiro? Que cheiro Rach? Perguntou Britt com uma expressão confusa.

_Esse! Você não está sentindo? Espera aí. Eu disse e sai seguindo o cheiro, quando eu estava perto da Santana senti o cheiro ficar mais forte.

_Está vindo de você Santana. Juro Britt como é que você consegue ficar perto dela com esse cheiro. Eu disse e vi a Santana me lançando um olhar assustado e Brittany chegar mais perto cheirar a namorada e arregalar os olhos para mim. Antes que ela pudesse responder o sinal toca e eu me despeço dizendo:

_Tchau Britt a gente se vê depois e Santana se eu fosse você tomava um banho. Fui embora sem ver a reação dela, o que com certeza seria um monte de xingamentos em Espanhol e me dirigi à sala de aula.

**Santana**

Eu não sei se eu ficava com raiva com o que a Hobbit disse ou se eu ficava preocupada por ela ter sentido o cheiro da minha marcação ,mas se ela realmente sentiu o cheiro da minha marcação e tudo indica que ela sentiu ,significa que ela ou é uma bruxa como eu ou um lobo com a minha Britt-Britt. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela minha loirinha que estava beijando o meu pescoço ela continuou distribuindo beijos até que chegou à minha orelha e sussurrou:

_Vamos continuar isso aqui dentro San. Ela disse me puxando para o armário do zelador.

_Britt meu amor nós devíamos estar na aula. Eu disse sem convicção já me deixando levar para dentro do armário.

_Vamos sem esquece a aula e me faz sua. Ela disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha eu soltei um gemido e disse:

_Com todo prazer meu amor. Fechei a porta à encostei nela lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e já sentindo a temperatura do meu corpo subir.

**Rachel**

Me sentei na cadeira e tentei prestar atenção no que o professor dizia. Meia hora depois minha cabeça tava quase explodindo eu estava suando frio e quando eu ia pedir ao professor para ir ver a enfermeira, minha mãe aparece na sala, entrega alguma coisa ao professor e me diz:

_Filha guarda as suas coisas e vamos embora. Disse a minha mãe Shelby Corcoran-Berry. Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas não estava com energia para perguntar. Por isso juntei minhas coisas e segui minha mãe até o estacionamento.

Dentro do carro minha mãe me perguntou:

_Por que não me disse que estava passando mal?

_Porque eu pensei que ia passar, mas com você sabia que eu estou? Eu perguntei à minha mãe que ignorou a minha pergunta e continuou:

_O que você está sentindo exatamente?

_Uma dor de cabeça tão forte que parece que tem elefantes sapateando dentro da minha cabeça, meu corpo esta super sensível e as minhas juntas estão estalando. Eu disse de uma vez talvez ela chamasse meu pai para me examinar.

Observei ela respirar fundo como se estivesse processando tudo o que eu disse e ficar quieta. Chegamos em casa e meu pai Leroy Berry estava andando de um lado para o outro parecendo super preocupado, quando ele nos viu entrando, trocou um olhar de entendimento com a minha mãe e parece que ele entendeu porque conseguiu parecer ainda mais preocupado.

Os olhares, antigamente eu me surpreendia com o fato de que eles eram capazes de se comunicar apenas com um olhar e eu sempre desejei aquilo. Porque para mim o entendimento entre eles confirmava o fato de eles se amarem.

_Filhotinha porque você não sobe, tenta dormir um pouco. Meu pai disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Normalmente eu recusaria porque isso com certeza iria afetar meus hábitos de sono, mas eu estava tão cansada que apenas concordei, dei um sorriso de agradecimento para meus pais e me arrastei escada acima em direção ao meu quarto, deitei na cama e instantaneamente peguei no sono só para ter um dos sonhos mais estranhos que eu já tive.

"_Eu estava correndo numa floresta que parecia muito com a floresta que tem atrás da minha casa, eu tentava desesperadamente achar uma saída quando eu chego numa clareira iluminada pela luz da lua, levanto meu olhar para ver a lua e no mesmo instante começo a sentir uma terrível dor, exatamente como a que eu senti na escola só que mais forte, olho para baixo e vejo quatro lobos enormes, um era castanho claro, o outro era cinza, do seu lado um lobo marrom escuro, mas foi no ultimo lobo que fixei o meu olhar um lobo branco simplesmente lindo, eles estavam me olhando como se esperassem alguma coisa, no mesmo minuto ouço uma voz dizendo:_

__Não lute contra._

_Começo a procurar quem disse isso quando meus olhos se fixam nos olhos do lobo branco, olhos cor de avelã, olhos lindos que me fazem lembrar da..."_

_Ahhhh. Meu grito ecoa por toda a casa.

Acordo sobressaltada com uma dor infernal em meu corpo, quando paro de gritar percebo os meus pais parados à porta do meu quarto me olhando com pena, quero perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas não consigo porque começo a sentir mais dor "Cara como isso é possível. Eu penso amargamente".

No meio de toda essa dor eu começo a sentir coisas diferentes, meu estomago estava se revirando como se tivesse algo dentro de mim querendo sair "Ótimo, tomara que eu vomite vai ver assim essa dor para. Eu pensei irritada". Então algo horrível acontece, meus ossos começam a se quebrar, um por um eles começam a tomar outras formas em meu corpo e então a coisa dentro de mim querendo sair finalmente saiu, mas não pela boca ele explodiu para cada canto do meu corpo e assim a dor parou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel **

Eu abri os olhos e meus pais estavam lá me olhando e sorrindo abertamente. Que estranho eu me sentia maior, olhei para o espelho do outro lado do meu quarto e quase tive um ataque do coração.

Eu sou um lobo, mas não um lobo comum, um enorme lobo negro de 2 metros de altura. Eu entrei em pânico, como assim eu sou um lobo. Desci da cama e fui em direção aos meus pais que ainda estavam sorrindo.

_Calma minha filhotinha, eu acho que eu tenho que parar de te chamar assim afinal você está maior do que eu, nós vamos te explicar tudo filha. Disse meu pai ainda sorrindo e com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos.

_Filha vamos lá para os fundos, vamos te explicar tudo. Minha mãe disse e se virou saindo do quarto sendo acompanhada do meu pai e eu segui os dois.

Chegamos lá e eles se viraram para mim e minha mãe disse:

_Você é um lobo protetor.

Tive vontade de revirar os olhos jura? Eu não percebi, por um momento cheguei a pensar que era um cachorro super desenvolvido.

_Muito engraçado querida, mas ainda temos muita coisa para te contar para te ensinar. Meu pai disse.

"Espera vocês ouviram o que eu pensei?"

"Sim e não, nós só podemos ouvir os pensamentos que são direcionados a nós. É como falar sem abrir a boca. Disse minha mãe e eu ouvi sua voz dentro da minha cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, os dois explodiram se transformando em dois lobos como eu. Minha mãe se transformou em um lobo com pêlo marrom chocolate e meu pai em um lobo com pêlo cor de areia.

"Vamos correr minha filha". Ouvi a voz do meu pai na minha cabeça.

Meus pais se viraram correram para a floresta, a mesma do meu sonho, e eu rapidamente os segui para a escuridão da floresta que era iluminada apenas pela luz da lua.

Nós caçamos e comemos animais até amanhecer voltamos para casa em nossa forma humana e meus foram me explicando toda a história dos lobos e dos bruxos, de como eles estão ligados, de como eu teria que lutar junto com o resto da alcatéia, já que eu sou um lobo novo, eu teria que lutar contra os vampiros.

_Espera, porque vocês não me contaram nada disso antes. Eu perguntei. Estávamos na sala de casa e meus pais me contando tudo o que eles sabiam.

_Nós tínhamos esperança de que você não se transformasse. Disse minha mãe tentando se explicar.

_Quer dizer você tinha esperanças de nossa filhotinha não se transformasse não é Shelby? Ela foi muito ingênua sobre isso minha filha. Era óbvio que você iria se transformar, minha linhagem de sangue pode até ser comum, mas a da sua mãe é muito forte para deixar passar um herdeiro. Concluiu meu pai. Resolvi deixar essa passar e fiz outra pergunta:

_Vocês não lutam contra os vampiros?

_Não. Eu nunca lutei nasci bruxo e depois de um certo tempo a alcatéia foi aumentando, sua mãe ficou grávida de você e passou o posto de alfa para Russel Fabray. Meu pai respondeu.

_O pai de Quinn Fabray? Quer dizer que ela é um lobo também? Eu perguntei surpresa.

_Não, ela é uma bruxa eu ainda lembro a cara do Russel quando descobriu, ele queria que ela fosse um lobo assim poderia passar o posto de alfa para ela. Minha mãe disse rindo.

_Então você é um bruxo pai? Eu perguntei

_Sim, filhotinha eu sou um bruxo e também sou um lobo assim como você e sua mãe também são bruxas, mas em vocês prevalece o lado de lobo e em mim prevaleceu o lado de bruxo.

_Mas você é um lobo também. Eu insisti

_Sim e eu só virei um lobo por causa da sua mãe, todo bruxo quando encontra seu parceiro lobo, ele se transforma em lobo para ter o mesmo tempo de vida que seu parceiro. Respondeu o meu pai sorrindo apaixonadamente para minha mãe.

_E como eu encontro meu parceiro?

_Pode ser alguém que já vive perto de você ou pode ser uma pessoa que vive do outro lado do mundo, mas eles sempre se encontram, o destino é uma coisa poderosa Rachel minha filha, um dia vocês irão se encontrar. Disse minha mãe.

_Mas como eu vou saber quem é?

_Você irá sentir cada parte de você te puxando para essa pessoa, com o seu pai não foi uma grande surpresa afinal eu já tinha uma necessidade muito forte de ficar perto dele. Respondeu a minha mãe.

Ficamos ali até tarde conversando, meus pais me explicando tudo sobre os lobos, os bruxos e os vampiros.

_Como eu disse antes, sua mãe não luta mais. Quando você nasceu sua mãe queria estar lá para cuidar de você, o que não aconteceria se ela tivesse que sair por ai atrás de vampiros então, ela pediu para o Russel deixar ela não ter mais que sair para caçar vampiros, mas se aparecesse um clã muito forte ele poderia chama - lá já que ela era o lobo mais forte da alcatéia. Disse o meu pai.

_Ela era? Não é mais? Quem é agora? É o alfa? Eu disparei a perguntar, meu pai riu e respondeu:

_Não, o alfa é sempre o lobo mais dominante, ou seja, o lobo mais forte, mas o Russel nunca foi mais forte que a sua mãe, ele era o segundo mais e foi por isso que ele assumiu a alcatéia quando a sua mãe deixou o posto.

_Mas você disse era, então quem é o mais forte agora? Eu perguntei essas curiosidades de lobo estavam me deixando super intrigada.

_Você! Minha mãe disse sorrindo orgulhosa para mim.

_Eu? Como você pode saber disso mãe?

_Você é mais dominante do que eu, o que significa que você é mais forte!

_Hum. Foi só o que eu consegui dizer, eu estava muito surpresa era muita coisa pra lidar de uma vez.

_Mas deixemos isso de lado, você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora filhotinha. Disse meu pai ao ver a minha expressão assustada.

_Tem razão pai. Você é mesmo médico pai? Ou é só um disfarce para ninguém descobrir que você é um bruxo? Eu perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

_Na verdade eu sou um dos médicos da alcatéia. Disse meu pai rindo.

_Tá legal! Chega de conversa, já ta tarde e é melhor você ir dormir filha, tem escola amanhã cedo e ...Disse minha mãe, mas eu logo a interrompi.

_Pô mãe eu tenho mesmo que ir?

_Claro que tem! Você já perdeu aula ontem e hoje não vai perder de novo não mocinha. Disse minha mãe com uma careta severa.

_E amanhã a noite tem o ritual de lealdade você tem que estar descansada. Disse meu pai displicente.

O ritual de lealdade, no qual eu teria que jurar a minha lealdade ao alfa e a alcatéia e se o alfa for tão simpático quanto a sua filha, esse ritual não vai ser nada agradável e pior que isso é aguentar outro dia chato de escola. Se bem que a Britt e a Santana vão estar lá talvez eu possa zoar um pouco da cara da Santana. È talvez não seja tão ruim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel**

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido, mas não como ontem mais como se eu tivesse malhado muito. Fiquei deitada na cama pensando em como a minha vida tinha mudado, em como eu sou o lobo mais forte o que provavelmente quer dizer que eu vou ser o alfa da alcatéia um dia. "E não é todo dia que você descobre que vai ter que desistir dos seus sonhos para lutar contra vampiros. Eu pensei ironicamente."

Levantei para me arrumar para ir à escola, em dez minutos eu já estava descendo a escada para tomar café. Minhas roupas hoje até que é o que Kurt consideraria normal, eu estou vestindo uma calça jeans escuro apertada, uma blusa regata preta com uma jaqueta e meu tênis All Star. Saí de minhas divagações com minha mãe dizendo:

_Filha, tome cuidado hoje não se estresse e se você sentir que está perdendo o controle nos chame pela sua mente.

_Mãe eu só vou me transformar na lua cheia? Eu pergunto. Uma das perguntas mais importantes e eu me esqueci de fazer ontem.

_Não, você pode se transformar quando quiser, mas só na lua cheia que você não vai ter escolha, mas filha realmente tome cuidado lá hoje ta você me promete? Pergunta a minha mãe.

_Está bem mãe eu vou tentar não me aborrecer e vou tomar cuidado eu prometo. Eu disse séria olhando para minha mãe, ela pareceu satisfeita com a minha resposta, pois logo mudou de assunto.

_Que bom! Filha quando você terminar o seu café da manhã, seu pai quer falar com você, ele está te esperando na garagem.

Terminei de comer, peguei minha mochila e fui para a garagem. Cheguei lá meu pai tava lustrando uma moto preta muito maneira.

_Oi pai! Queria falar comigo? Eu perguntei ainda de olho na moto, se eu der sorte ele me deixa dar uma volta.

_Oi filhote, queria sim Pega. Meu pai disse jogando uma chave para mim. Eu olhei para ele confusa e ele me explicou.

_É a chave da moto, ela é sua agora. Ele disse sorrindo esperando a minha reação.

_Minha jura? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas porque isso agora? Vocês nunca quiseram me dar uma moto antes. Eu questionei confusa. Eu sempre adorei motos, quando eu fiz 16 anos pedi ao meu pai uma moto de aniversário, mas ele disse que motos são perigosas e que não queria que eu fosse mais uma das pessoas que apareciam no plantão dele após sofrer um acidente de moto.

_Obviamente as chances de você se machucar numa moto são nulas considerando que você se cura rapidamente. E eu e a sua mãe achamos que era bom você ter seu próprio veículo. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Explicou meu pai, mas eu já nem prestava atenção direito, minha atenção estava naquela maravilhosa moto que agora me pertencia.

_Mas filha eu ainda vou te pedir para ter cuidado porque seria um pecado ver essa moto destruída não é? Meu pai continuou e dessa vez eu concordei seria horrível ver essa moto destruída.

_Agora é melhor você ir se não vai se atrasar para escola e eu sei que você está doida para subir nessa moto. Disse meu pai rindo, eu dei um abraço nele de agradecimento e rapidamente me dirigi a minha moto, "nossa é tão bom dizer isso. Eu pensei" liguei ela, coloquei o capacete e saí da garagem em direção a escola.

Ta legal até aqui o dia está bom, eu pensei enquanto dirigia até a escola, acordei sem as dores de ontem, tomei um café da manhã tranquilo e o mais legal até agora eu ganhei uma moto super foda.

Estacionei a moto na escola e percebi os olhares em mim e na minha moto, provavelmente esperando para ver quem é a pessoa embaixo do capacete. Dei um risinho irônico e retirei o capacete. Sabe aquelas propagandas de motos que colocam uma mulher gostosa em cima da moto retirando o capacete e na mesma hora bate um vento que leva seus cabelos dando a tudo uma imagem muito sexy? Então eu sinceramente me sentia assim quando terminei de tirar o capacete, as pessoas me olhavam de boca aberta.

Ignorei todas elas e fui para dentro da escola, guardei o meu capacete no armário quando vejo a Britt vindo falar comigo. E eu pensei hora do plano irritar Santana Lopez

Parte 1.

_Oi Britt-Britt. Eu disse quando ela se aproximou.

_Oi Rach, você está gostosa com essa roupa preta. Disse Britt sorrindo para mim e foi ai que eu senti novamente o cheiro, mas agora eu já sabia identificar era cheiro de marcação, era o mesmo de ontem o que significa que Satã está por perto.

_Obrigado Brittany você é muito legal e gostosa também. Eu disse passando a mão no seu braço subindo até o ombro. E foi ai que o cheiro ficou mais forte, meus pais não estavam brincando quando disseram que meus sentidos iriam aumentar. Se ontem o cheiro era irritante hoje era repulsivo me fazia querer ficar longe da Britt. Não que fosse fedorento mais só me dava vontade de me afastar. Engoli seco e me concentrei em falar com a Britt, na mesma hora Santana apareceu atrás dela me lançando um olhar carrancudo.

_Mantenha suas mãos para si mesma hobbit, antes que as arranque fora. Disse Santana irritada.

_Relaxa Satã eu não quero pegar a sua lobinha não! Eu disse defensivamente e observei os olhos das duas se arregalarem quando perceberam que eu chamei a Britt de lobinha.

_O q-que você disse Berry? Perguntou Santana cautelosamente. Eu ri internamente com isso.

_Eu disse que eu não quero pegar a sua loirinha não Satã. Eu disse segurando o riso.

_Ah! Ta. Ela disse ainda assustada mais claramente aliviada. Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas nessa hora o sinal tocou.

_Ninguém merece mais um dia com um monte de aulas chatas. Bom a gente se vê meninas e tentem não se comer no armário do zelador hoje. Eu disse deixando as duas de queixo caído é claro que eu sabia que elas se pegavam no armário do zelador, eu descobri um dia que eu demorei a ir para a aula por causa de uma raspadinha e eu ouvi as duas gemendo dentro do armário.

O resto do dia passou normalmente e eu não estava aguentando assistir mais aulas, tudo bem que eu sou uma aluna exemplar, mas antes eu tinha o meu objetivo de cantar na Broadway e como esse sonho foi pro buraco, eu realmente não entendo porque eu precisaria de geometria para ser um lobo.

Durante o almoço eu me sentei com o Kurt, a Mercedes e o Noah e eles foram logo dando suas opiniões sobre o meu novo visual.

_Branquela, finalmente você se vestiu direito. Eu e o Kurt já estávamos quase fazendo uma intervenção. Disse Mercedes.

_O deus da moda finalmente ouviu minhas preces e te levou para a luz. Disse o Kurt brincando, mas parecendo aliviado por eu ter deixado, o que ele chama visual com a mistura de avó com criança.

_Rachel, eu tenho que dizer que você está muito gostosa. Eu não acredito que você conseguiu esconder esse corpo todo debaixo daqueles suéteres, mas hein você tem que me deixar dar uma volta naquela sua moto. Disse Noah parecendo excitado. Provavelmente ele estava se lembrando da cena que ele presenciou no estacionamento, agora não sei se é comigo ou com a moto.

_Claro que não! Só eu dirijo aquela moto Puckerman, mas se você quiser pode ir de carona enquanto eu dirijo. Eu disse maliciosamente.

_Eu iria adorar ir atrás de você. Disse Puck levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

_Ai meu Deus! Quem é você e o que fez com Rachel Berry. Disse Mercedes com os olhos arregalados observando nossa interação. Nós rimos e voltamos a comer.

As aulas continuaram até que chegou à hora do Glee Club. Fui andando pelo corredor até a sala do Glee quando chego na porta e dou uma olhada para ver quem já chegou. Estavam todos ali dentro só faltava o , antes que eu perceba meus olhos se fixam em alguém que estava distraída escrevendo alguma coisa em um caderno.

Quinn Fabray era simplesmente linda, é claro que eu já tinha notado isso antes, mas hoje parece que essa beleza ficou ainda mais consciente dentro de mim. E na minha cabeça apenas uma palavra conseguiu me tirar do torpor momentâneo.

"Minha"

Era a palavra que ficava se repetindo na minha mente enquanto eu encarava Quinn Fabray.

De repente tudo fez sentido para mim, as nossas brigas eram apenas a necessidade de ficar uma perto da outra e nesse momento tinha uma força muito forte me puxando para ela, mas eu consegui me manter parada e fiquei apenas admirando ela.

E como se notasse que estava sendo observada ela levantou o olhar e me encarou, nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi ali os mesmos olhos cor de avelã do lobo branco do meu sonho e então tudo a minha volta desapareceu, mas antes que eu desse vazão a vontade de ir para perto dela, a razão me voltou e eu saí correndo dali em direção ao estacionamento em uma velocidade nada normal, mas eu nem liguei se alguém poderia ver.

Porque uma coisa eu consegui tirar disso tudo e era algo que me assustava mais do que quando eu descobri, da pior maneira, que era um lobo. Quinn Fabray é a minha Parceira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn**

Eu estava super ansiosa hoje e o porque? Porque hoje seria o dia do ritual de lealdade. Todo mês no ritual de lealdade nós bruxos assistíamos o ritual na esperança de encontrar o nosso parceiro. Foi assim que a Santana e a Brittany se encontraram, quero dizer elas já se conheciam antes eram melhores amigas, mas no ritual descobriram que tudo era mais que amizade e eu não podia esperar para isso acontecer comigo.

Eu estava na sala do coral distraída esperando o chegar, ele estava atrasado de novo. Quando ouço a Santana falar comigo:

_Quinn, sai dessa você sempre fica assim no dia do ritual de lealdade, você fica cheia de esperança e quando ele não aparece você fica super decepcionada.

_Sant! Deixa a Quinn ter esperanças ela quer achar a alma gêmea dela. Disse Brittany repreendendo Santana. Elas eram tão certas uma para a outra que eu não consigo deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja delas.

Comecei a desenhar no meu caderno e as formas de um grande lobo negro apareceram na folha. Já faz duas noites que eu venho sonhando com esse lobo, quem será esse lobo? Normalmente meus sonhos são presságios, alguns bruxos podem fazer isso, mas só às vezes e sempre é sobre algo importante.

Começo a sentir um formigamento na minha testa, "alguém está me observando" eu penso, levanto a cabeça para ver quem é e me deparo com uma morena estonteante parada na porta me encarando.

Caralho essa mulher quer me matar, essa calça colada dá um realce as pernas dela "e que pernas" eu penso descaradamente. Foco Fabray! Meu olhar começa a subir pelo corpo dela até que chegam aos seus olhos, seus lindos olhos castanhos e antes que eu os pudesse apreciar eles já tinham ido.

Demoro alguns segundos para acordar e ir em direção a porta olho para os dois lados do corredor e nada. Volto para o meu lugar e na mesma hora o aparece e começa a falar, mas eu não presto atenção.

Minha mente está intrigada com esse novo estilo da Berry e mais uma vez Rachel Berry confunde meus pensamentos, mas eu não vou pensar mais nisso porque hoje a noite é o ritual de lealdade e eu tenho a sensação de que eu vou conhecer o meu parceiro hoje.

"Eu mal posso esperar" eu penso antes de voltar a desenhar, só para ver se formando na folha os traços de uma certa morena baixinha, linda e irritantemente fofa aparecer.

**Rachel**

_Puta que paril! Não pode ser só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu xinguei enquanto pilotava a minha moto para casa.

Vai ver eu atirei pedra na cruz, ou vai ver Deus resolveu me punir por eu ter cedido à tentação de comer carne, mas fala sério eu sou um lobo nunca que eu conseguiria viver comendo mato. Quinn Fabray não pode ser minha Parceira, aquela garota me odeia e mesmo que por alguma razão ela parasse de me odiar, eu não quero ela.

Eu sei, hipocrisia pensar assim quando eu passava todos os dias na escola admirando sua beleza, aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos, o modo com ela...não, acorda Rachel! Aquela garota fez da sua vida um inferno desde o dia que vocês se conheceram.

E de jeito nenhum que eu iria correr atrás dela com o rabinho entre as pernas para ela me aceitar como sua Parceira. Eu nem quero ela como minha Parceira. Porque que tinha que ser ela droga porque não poderia ser uma pessoa qualquer?

Fui tirada do meu Show de drama quando estava entrando na minha rua, parei a moto na garagem e fui para os fundos. Rapidamente tirei minhas roupas, as deixei ali mesmo e me transformei.

Minha mãe tinha razão a dor da transformação diminuiu, ela disse que depois de um tempo eu nem vou mais sentir dor. Que bom! Começo a correr para desviar meus pensamentos de uma certa loira, mas depois de ver que eles sempre acabavam voltando para ela eu desisti e fui para casa.

Cheguei lá me transformei de volta e já vestida vi que no meu celular tinha uma chamada perdida e uma mensagem.

Espera, quanto tempo eu corri? Olhei para o céu e vi que já tinha escurecido e considerando que quando eu comecei a correr ainda eram 15:00 horas eu podia dizer que foi uma longa corrida. Abri o celular e vi que a mensagem era do Kurt:

"**Pra onde você foi mini Barbra? Você perdeu o Glee e você nunca perde o Glee! Eu vou começar a acreditar na teoria da Britt de que você foi abduzida por aliens da moda" **

Nossa o Kurt é muito dramático e não é a toa que a gente se da bem.

"**Calma Kurt eu não fui abduzida! **"Apesar que isso seria exatamente o que uma pessoa que foi abduzida diria" **Eu comecei a passar mal e resolvi vir para casa amanhã você me conta o que aconteceu ta? Beijos eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco"**

"**Agora mesmo que eu acredito que você foi abduzida, Rachel Berry com um compromisso? O mundo pirou, mas enfim amanhã eu te conto o que aconteceu no Glee e você me conta sobre esse seu compromisso. Beijos te vejo amanhã"**

Rio para mim mesma lendo a mensagem do Kurt e não posso deixar de concordar com ele, o mundo pirou mesmo. Olho para o meu celular novamente e vejo que foi o Noah quem me ligou "Estranho, apesar de nós sermos próximos ele não é de me ligar". Penso enquanto retorno a ligação.

_Alô. A voz do Noah soa pelo telefone.

_Oi Noah! Você me ligou queria falar comigo? E eu não pude deixar de na mesma hora pensar em um comentário sarcástico e o pior contra mim mesma "Não, ele te ligou apenas pra ver se você sabia a quantidade de gel que se é gasta no cabelo do Blaine" Nossa eu tenho que parar de assistir Friends com os meus pais.

_Sim, eu queria saber se aquela carona ainda está de pé? Perguntou Noah me fazendo lembrar que estava com ele no telefone. Cara, depois do que aconteceu com a Quinn eu esqueci totalmente que tinha oferecido carona ao Puck. "E La vai ela de novo infestando meus pensamentos" Eu penso amargamente.

_Claro que está de pé Noah! Amanhã de manhã eu vou passar na sua casa, esteja pronto e me esperando na calçada às 7:00h.

_Vou estar sim Rachel! Mal posso esperar para subir na sua moto. Ele disse isso em um tom tão malicioso que parecia que ele não quis dizer moto.

_Te vejo amanhã Noah! Eu disse rindo

_Tchau Rach! Ele disse com o mesmo tom malicioso e eu apenas ri e desliguei o celular.

Fui para cozinha ver se meus pais haviam chegado e eles estavam lá me esperando.

_Oi mãe! Oi pai. Eu disse

_Oi filhote. Os dois disseram

_Filha, nós temos que ir se não vamos acabar nos atrasando. Disse meu pai e eu olhei para a hora e vi que ele tinha razão.

_Então vamos! Eu disse sem ânimo.

É, não tem como ficar animada quando se está indo jurar lealdade ao pai da garota que fez sua vida um inferno no colégio e que agora era sua Parceira. "É to super animada" eu pensei sarcasticamente enquanto seguia meus pais em direção a minha própria seção de tortura particular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel**

Estávamos correndo em direção a aldeia, onde boa parte dos lobos e dos bruxos vivem, quando eu me dou conta de uma coisa, eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu sou um lobo. Imagina! Todos vão começar a me tratar diferente. E é claro eu não quero que a Quinn descubra que eu sou um lobo.

_Não, pai eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu sou um lobo_. Eu digo mentalmente para os meus pais.

_Filha ninguém vai descobrir, eles nunca descobriram e não vai ser agora que eles vão e também nós bruxos nos certificamos de manter o segredo. _Meu pai diz me confortando.

_Pai isso eu sei, eu só não quero que nenhum lobo ou bruxo na aldeia descubra, eu sei que tem muitos na escola. Vocês acham que podem falar com o alfa sobre isso? _Eu pergunto a eles

_Nós vamos falar com ele filha, não se preocupe. _Minha mãe disse

Um minuto depois já estávamos na aldeia e devo dizer era maior do que eu pensei. Tinha várias casas feitas de madeira todas a beira da floresta, dava para ver uma pequena rua de terra que levava a estrada, era tudo muito amplo.

Olhando tudo eu percebi uma pequena casa de madeira isolada das outras.

_É a casa da bruxa que é chefe da sociedade._ Meu pai disse notando que olhava a casa.

_Quem é a chefe?_ Eu pergunto curiosa

_Anita Lopez._ Minha mãe diz e eu fico surpresa claramente é um parente da Santana.

_É a avó dela, uma mulher extraordinária apenas um pouco irritadiça. _Meu pai diz percebendo logo a quem eu liguei o sobrenome.

_Quando eu falo isso, ala diz que ter sangue quente faz parte de todo bom latino. _Minha mãe diz rindo.

_Filhote nós temos que nos transformar de volta só os novos lobos podem ficar transformados e nós ainda temos que falar com o alfa sobre você. _Meu pai diz e começa afastar, mas não sem antes lamber minha bochecha em um beijo de lobo.

_Boa sorte filha! Nos vemos daqui a pouco. _Minha mãe diz, também lambe minha bochecha e segui pelo mesmo lugar que meu pai.

Começo a andar pela aldeia e vejo mais dois lobos, eles estavam ali brincando com algumas crianças. Fico observando por um tempo e continuo andando, começo a ver que estou chamando atenção, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar e tentar achar meus pais percebo uma garotinha de uns 5 anos me olhando.

Ela estava me olhando com grandes olhos pidões e eu vejo ela levantar os braços como se estivesse pedindo colo. Olho para os lados e percebo outras crianças querendo se aproximar, mas claramente com medo da minha reação. Volto o meu olhar para a garotinha e me deito no chão para ficar da mesma altura dela. Ela começa a acariciar minha cabeça passando as mãos nas minhas orelhas e quando ela acaricia o meu pescoço eu começo a ronronar.

"Nossa que louco eu to ronronando" eu penso e nessa hora eu passo o meu focinho na barriga dela que começa a rir, eu passo de novo e ela novamente ri só que dessa vez mais forte e as outras crianças se aproximam para brincar também.

Passo um bom tempo ali brincando com as crianças e o mais doido é que estava me divertindo. Me distraio e começo a olhar tudo a minha volta vejo os meus pais conversando com um homem que logo identifiquei como sendo Russel Fabray. Continuo olhando a minha volta, vejo umas pessoas sorrindo para a nossa brincadeira percebo que se tratavam dos pais das crianças.

E então eu a vejo ali parada ao lado de um dos pais me olhando com uma expressão de admiração e dessa vez caminhei diretamente para Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn**

Eu estava na aldeia co Britt quando eu começo a ouvir risos. Vou em direção ao som, depois que eu termino de contornar uma casa eu vejo ali deitado no chão brincando com um monte de crianças está o lobo dos meus sonhos, literalmente.

Tudo o que eu sinto agora é paz e admiração, sinto algo como um imã me puxando em direção a ele, mas antes que eu pudesse me mexer ele me olha, se levanta e começa a caminhar até a mim que dou um passo a frente e o espero.

Quando ele para na minha frente tenho realmente a noção do quanto ele é grande muito mais alto do que eu. "Ele é maior que o meu pai" eu penso e percebo que não sinto inveja ou me sinto ameaçada por meu pai, mas sim orgulhosa por saber que meu Parceiro é forte e que provavelmente será o alfa um dia e eu espero estar lá ao lado dele quando ele se tornar o alfa.

Eu saio de meus pensamentos e levanto a mão em direção a sua cabeça que está pairando acima de mim. Ele olha para minha mão estendida e depois para mim antes de abaixar a cabeça e esfregá-la na minha que começa a acariciar seu pelo. E é nesse momento que eu percebo que quero estar sempre ao lado dele.

_Você é o meu Parceiro. Eu digo e vejo que ele estremece ao som da minha voz.

Ele olha para mim, antes de abrir a boca e colocar a língua para fora com a cabeça inclinada de lado em um sorriso bobo. Eu sorrio para ele que lambe a minha mão antes de se virar e ir brincar com as crianças ainda com o sorriso bobo na cara.

_O que foi isso Fabray? Santana me pergunta com o seu jeito vadia de ser.

_O que Sant? Eu pergunto ainda abobada olhando para o meu Parceiro.

_Porra Fabray! Você fumou maconha ou o que? Eu perguntei o que foi que te aconteceu? Santana pergunta me sacudindo como uma boneca de pano, mas eu permaneci sorrindo bobamente.

_O que houve com essa mulher meu Deus? Santana questiona começando a dar tapinhas cada vez mais fortes no meu rosto. Quando ela se prepara para dar um tapa de verdade quando a Britt faz ela parar.

_Para com isso Sant, você não ta vendo que ela está assim porque encontrou o seu Parceiro. Disse Brittany calmamente.

_Isso é sério Fabray? Santana pergunta e eu só concordo com isso ela começa a fazer suas piadinhas, eu apenas ignorei e voltei a olhar para o meu Parceiro. "Nossa como é bom poder dizer isso" eu penso.

Vejo que ele se levanta e junto com os outros lobos iniciantes vão em direção a fogueira para o ritual, mas antes de ir ele me dirigi outro sorriso de lobo e vai junto com os outros.

_Britt, S vamos assistir a esse ritual. Eu disse animada interrompendo qualquer coisa que a Santana estava dizendo e puxei as duas em direção a fogueira.

**Rachel**

"É eu to fudida" foi o que eu pensei enquanto caminhava em direção a ela. Eu tentava ter um pensamento coerente que me fizesse ir em qualquer outra direção, mas eu não conseguia. Era uma necessidade ficar com ela, eu necessitava ter ela ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida.

Mas que merda! Eu ainda não me conformo. Por que tinha que ser ela?

Parei na frente dela que continuou me encarando com o olhar admirado e orgulhoso. De repente ela estica a mão na direção da minha cabeça olho para a sua mão, depois para ela e abaixo a cabeça esfregando-a em sua mão.

Ela começou a acariciar meu pelo e eu volto a ronronar é uma sensação incrível ter Quinn assim tão perto, me faz sentir mais viva, completa.

_Você é o meu Parceiro. Ela diz e eu estremeço ao som de sua voz, tão suave que momentaneamente quebra toda e qualquer barreira que eu tente colocar entre nós.

Espera! Ela disse que eu sou o parceiro dela e cara isso me traz uma sensação de alegria e satisfação que não posso evitar dar um sorriso bobo para ela. Ela sorri de volta e eu ouço as crianças me chamando para brincar, um pouco da realidade retorna e eu resolvo me afastar, mas não sem antes lamber sua mão e dar outro sorriso de lobo.

Volto a brincar com as crianças e fico tentando não olhar para Quinn. "Esta na hora do ritual minha filha" eu ouço meu pai me dizendo para ir para a fogueira e me despeço das crianças para seguir os outros lobos, não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada em Quinn que estava me observando e não consigo conter outro sorriso bobo para ela.

Chego à fogueira e vejo os dois lobos ali parados um ao lado do outro. Paro ao lado deles e olho para a cabana a minha frente de onde o alfa irá sair e penso:

"E que comece esse ritual" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel **

Quando eu termino esse pensamento a porta da cabana se abre e de lá sai Russel Fabray em sua forma humana.

Ele para na nossa frente nos encarando como uma expressão séria no rosto. Sinto os dois lobos ao meu lado estremecerem, mas eu permaneço firme e sustento o olhar do alfa. Ele desvia o olhar e fala diretamente com a aldeia.

_Hoje meus irmãos nós temos mais três lobos protetores se juntando a nós. Ele diz abrindo os braços e eu percebo na palma de sua mão esquerda o desenho de uma flor.

_Vamos começar! Ele diz e para na frente do primeiro lobo.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos antes do lobo abaixar a cabeça em reconhecimento ao alfa. O mesmo acontece com o outro lobo e ai chega a minha vez.

O alfa para na minha frente e me encara imediatamente eu ouço suas palavras em minha mente:

_Você promete ser leal a esta alcatéia, a sua sociedade e obedecer a mim como seu alfa?_

Aquilo deveria ser fácil apenas um "Sim, eu prometo", mas eu não conseguia me forçar a pensar estas palavras. Era como se cada pedaço do meu ser tentasse me forçar a levantar e desafiar o homem parado a minha frente.

Mas eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser continuar ali parada o encarando, as pessoas começavam a sentir a tensão que se instalou entre nós.

Então meu corpo começou a tremer meu instinto de tomar o meu lugar de direito como alfa contra a minha racionalidade faziam do meu corpo uma bagunça e então eu ouço novamente as palavras do alfa.

_Lute contra os seus instintos! Você ainda não está pronta, mas quando estiver será o alfa dessa alcatéia._ Ele me diz e não sei como, mas isso me acalma traz de volta um pouco da minha racionalidade, eu abaixo a cabeça e me forço a dizer:

_Sim, eu prometo_

Meu corpo ainda está tremendo a sensação de me rebaixar a outro lobo é horrível porque cada parte de mim sabe que eu nasci para liderar. O alfa põe a mão em meu ombro e diz:

_Bem vindo à alcatéia_

_Está feito! Hoje nós ganhamos mais três irmãos lobos.

As pessoas aplaudiram e eu voltei ao normal, comecei a me afastar quando o alfa me chama.

_Espere um pouco Rachel eu quero falar com você._ Ele diz e faz um sinal para eu o acompanhar.

_Eu só posso imaginar o quanto foi difícil para você se submeter a um lobo mais fraco que você, eu pude sentir o quanto você queria se levantar e me desafiar. _Ele diz gentilmente.

_É foi horrível, mas eu consegui ouvir o que você me falou e isso acalmou um pouco os meus instintos. _Eu disse sinceramente.

_Sim, mas eu não chamei você para falar disso. Os seus pais me falaram o que você quer e eu só queria entender o porque._ Ele pede parecendo sinceramente curioso.

_Eu não quero que ninguém comece a falar comigo só porque eu sou um lobo, entende._

_Entendo, eu vou fazer descrição sobre a sua identidade lhe dou a minha palavra que só irei contar a minha Parceira, eu não consigo esconder nada dela. _Ele diz

_Tudo bem! Muito obrigada alfa. _Eu digo

_De nada e me chame de Russel, eu também queria falar sobre a possibilidade de você aprender a ser um alfa. Porque quando chegar a hora eu vou me retirar e você irá assumir por ser o lobo mais dominante. _Ele diz e eu assinto.

_Enfim talvez você possa ter aulas comigo aqui na aldeia depois da escola? _Ele continua e eu penso já que minha carreira foi pro brejo eu não preciso mais fazer aula de dança, de canto.

_Sim, isso seria legal. _Eu digo

_Então nos vemos amanhã Rachel. _Ele diz sorrindo

_Tchau Russel_

Volto para a fogueira e vejo minha mãe conversando com uma mulher e eu digo a ela por pensamento:

_Eu quero ir embora mãe _

_Seu pai vai demorar mais um pouco filha, ele tem uns assuntos para resolver com Anita. _Minha mãe responde sem desviar os olhos da mulher com quem está conversando.

_Pode ficar esperando ele, eu vou sozinha. _Eu digo

_Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado filhote._ Ela diz e eu reviro os olhos como se um lobo de 2 metros de altura fosse se machucar facilmente.

_Ta bom mãe. _Eu disse afinal mãe é mãe né!

Continuo olhando a minha mãe quando eu lembro de algo. Meu olhar desce para a sua mão esquerda e vejo ali o desenho de uma flor, uma flor diferente da que estava desenhada na mão do alfa e eu percebo que parece que ela foi queimada na mão da minha mãe parece uma cicatriz.

_Mãe, que cicatriz em formato de flor é essa na sua mão?_ Eu pergunto e inexplicavelmente ela cora e fecha sua mão esquerda.

_Eu te explico em casa minha filha. _Ela diz parecendo meio encabulada.

_Tudo bem!_

Eu acho estranho, mas deixo para lá e me viro para ir pra casa. Quando eu me viro a vejo ali a alguns metros de mim me encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Mantenho o rosto impassível e corro em direção a floresta.

**Quinn**

Eu estou muito feliz, não consigo tirar o sorriso do rosto. Depois do ritual vejo meu Parceiro parado de costas para mim, eu tinha visto ele conversar com o meu pai será que ele falou sobre mim? Ele se virou e me viu imediatamente eu sorri para ele, mas ele apenas continuou me olhando antes de se lançar floresta adentro.

Franzi o cenho será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Ou será que meu pai disse alguma coisa a ele? Resolvi tirar essa duvida e fui na direção do meu pai que estava conversando com dois garotos. Provavelmente os novos lobos.

_Pai, posso falar com você? Por favor é importante. Eu digo fazendo meu olhar pidão. Ele me olhou e sua expressão se suavizou, ele pediu licença aos dois garotos e me perguntou:

_O que houve filha?

_Pai o que você disse ao meu Parceiro? Eu pergunto calmamente. Ele franzi a testa e seus olhos se arregalam.

_Quinn, o lobo negro é seu Parceiro? Ele pergunta

_Sim, ele é e eu quero saber o que você disse para ele. Eu digo meio impaciente.

Observo o meu pai e vejo varias emoções passar em seu rosto. Primeiro ele faz uma expressão confusa depois ele faz uma expressão alegre e depois ele levanta uma sobrancelha como se estivesse questionando algo antes de se virar para mim e dizer:

_ Eu não disse nada de mais minha filha, apenas para ele vir aqui amanhã de tarde, pois eu quero ensinar a ele como ser um alfa.

_Hum! Então eu quero saber quem ele é. Eu digo

_Eu não posso te contar. Ele diz

_Ele é o meu Parceiro tenho o direito de saber. Eu digo já com raiva

_Eu lhe dei a minha palavra que não iria revelar sua identidade. Ele disse e eu bati o pé em frustração. A palavra de um alfa é definitiva, se ele não cumprir com sua palavra perde seu respeito e sua credibilidade.

_Não sei como você vai aguentar não falar isso para a minha mãe. Eu digo resmungando.

_Ele deixou eu contar para a sua mãe. Meu pai diz sorrindo e eu fecho a cara.

_Por que ele não deixou você me contar? Eu pergunto

_Vai ver ele mesmo quer te contar, por que você não pergunta a ele amanhã? Vem aqui depois da escola. Ele diz e eu sorrio sabendo que mesmo que ele não me digo quem é pelo menos vou poder vê-lo.

**Rachel**

Chego em casa, já em minha forma humana e nem ponho a roupa vou direto para o chuveiro. Enquanto a água quente descia fazendo meus músculos relaxarem eu penso no que aconteceu antes de eu sair da aldeia. Ser indiferente a Quinn é quase como uma facada no peito. "Como é que eu vou conseguir aguentar o dia de amanhã?"

Percebi que estava muito tempo no banho e resolvi sair. Estava secando o meu cabelo na frente do espelho quando começo a divagar. Desde que me tornei lobo não houve muitas mudanças no meu corpo, pude perceber como minha pele ficou mais brilhosa, meu cabelo mais longo e vivo, meus músculos ficaram mais rígidos, mas a maior mudança foi em minha personalidade eu me sentia mais Puck se é que isso é uma personalidade. Não me entendam mal eu ainda sou Rachel Berry uma pessoa super dramática, mas eu não me via mais usando aqueles suéteres, não combinava mais comigo. Ainda bem que minha mãe me deixou usar o cartão dela em compras de emergência.

Coloquei um pequeno short e uma blusa baby look para dormir quando ouço minha mãe na porta do quarto.

_Posso entrar? Ela pergunta

_Pode. Eu respondo, ela abre a porta e se senta ao meu lado na cama.

_Então vai me explicar agora sobre a cicatriz? Eu pergunto indo direto ao ponto.

_Vou, ele é um tipo de marcação, mas é a marcação dos bruxos. Enquanto a marcação dos lobos é um cheiro que afasta os outros, a dos bruxos é mais simples quase como se fosse um anel de casamento. Ela disse.

_Os bruxos já transformados não usam a marcação dos lobos também? Eu pergunto

_Sim, mas não é tão eficaz quanto a de um lobo nascido. Ela responde

_Mas então porque você corou quando eu te fiz essa pergunta lá na aldeia? Eu pergunto desconfiada e ela suspira e diz:

_Porque essa marca só aparece em nós lobos nascidos para lutar e só aparece quando acasalamos com nossos Parceiros pela primeira vez. Ela termina corando forte, eu rio e digo:

_Mãe, eu te falei que eu não sou mais virgem! Você esta mesmo com vergonha de falar essas coisas para mim?

_Tem razão! É que é um pouco constrangedor.

_Ta! É uma rosa não é? Por que a sua é diferente da flor que tem na mão do alfa?

_Porque cada família de bruxos tem sua própria flor como símbolo. Um dia você também terá a sua. Ela diz

_Então a minha será igual a do alfa. Eu murmuro

_Por que a sua seria igual a do...Rachel a filha do alfa é sua Parceira? Ela pergunta espantada e eu apenas balanço a cabeça concordando.

_Nossa! Eu não acredito que você já encontrou sua Parceira. Muitos demoram anos para encontrar e logo a garota que te perturbou desde pequena. Minha mãe diz

_E você acha que eu não sei. Eu resmungo.

_Mas até que faz sentido, se vocês estivessem brigando estariam perto uma da outra. É um outro modo de ver as coisas, teria sido mais fácil apenas vocês serem amigas.

_Hum! Eu não quero que ela seja minha Parceira mãe. Eu digo

_Filha, você não escolhe é o destino que escolhe, ela foi feita pra você Rachel assim como você foi feita para ela e acredite em mim um dia você vai agradecer. Ela diz, me da um beijo na testa e se levanta saindo do quarto.

Até parece que eu vou agradecer por acabar como Parceira de uma garota mesquinha, fútil, invejosa, linda e opa esse ultimo não foi um insulto. Bufei irritada comigo mesma e fui dormir sonhando com uma linda garota de olhos cor de avelã.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel**

Acordei no dia seguinte já meio atrasada tomei banho, coloquei uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa branca, jaqueta preta, botas e meus óculos de aviador. Desci tomei café rapidamente e cheguei à casa do Puck 7:00 em ponto. "Que cagada" eu penso

Vejo o Noah se levantar da calçada na qual estava sentado me olhar de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso antes de se inclinar e me dar um beijo na bochecha.

_Bem na hora Rach! Ele diz. Eu apenas sorrio e faço um gesto para ele subir na moto.

_Vê se controla seu amiguinho em Noah eu não quero nenhuma surpresa enquanto dirijo. Eu digo a ele que ri e diz:

_Eu tenho muito autocontrole nesse departamento Berry!

_Acho bom mesmo. Eu digo e ele sobe no atrás de mim, as mãos dele rodeiam minha cintura e seu queixo repousa no meu ombro.

_Vamos ou não vamos Rach? Ele pergunta ao pé do meu ouvido e dá uma mordidinha na cartilagem.

_Já fomos Puckerman. Eu digo e acelero, suas mãos se mantêm firmes a minha cintura o caminho todo.

Estaciono no colégio, Noah desce, oferece a mão para mim eu a recuso e desço sozinha.

_E ai Noah gostou do passeio? Eu pergunto a ele e percebo que chamo tanta atenção quanto ontem ou talvez seja só porque eu cheguei de moto com o Noah.

_Nada mal Berry eu pensei que você pilotava mal, mas você é boa e eu quero muito repetir isso só que dessa vez sem a moto. Ele diz a ultima parte no meu ouvido e eu apenas me afasto dando a ele um sorriso provocador.

Entro na escola rindo eu estava só me divertindo com o Puck eu não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém daquele jeito apenas na Quinn. Foi o que minha mãe me disse uma vez que quando você encontra o seu Parceiro você não consegue pensar em mais ninguém de um jeito romântico. Traduzindo eu só vou sentir tesão pela Quinn.

Eu estava muito bem pegando os livros do meu armário quando eu sinto o cheiro que eu passei a noite inteira pensando e memorizando, um cheiro que eu nunca poderia esquecer a quem pertencia. Aquele irresistível cheiro de chocolate. Quinn Fabray estava do outro lado do corredor conversando com a Britt. Percebo que já estou encarando demais por isso trato de desviar o olhar e me recompor, mas antes que eu possa escapar impune o meu carrasco aparece.

_Me explica uma coisa Hobbit. Santana fala aparecendo na minha frente.

_O que você quer Satã? Eu digo impaciente acho que eu num to bem não! Vai ver eu estou apenas cansada com toda essa frustração de querer e não querer a Quinn ou vai ver é só falta de sexo.

_Você deu em cima da Britt, chega na escola com o Puck na sua moto e com certeza ele estava flertando com você, agora você fica encarando a Quinn e me parece que você ta afim dela, pois eu já vi você secar ela antes a diferença é que antes você era mais discreta. Ela termina com seu melhor olhar de vadia.

_A Brittany é minha melhor amiga então não! Eu não a quero, eu só estava te irritando. Eu digo e ela faz uma expressão de raiva e resmunga em espanhol.

_Também não quero o Puck só estava provocando ele por diversão. Eu continuo e percebo que ela apenas levanta a sobrancelha e espera eu continuar.

_E eu só estava vendo como a Quinn está feliz hoje. Eu digo e aquilo era verdade Quinn estava mais feliz que o habitual e estranhamente isso também me deixava feliz. Santana olha desconfiada para mim.

_Aconteceu algo especial para ela ontem. Ela diz suavemente e eu penso "Será que fui eu?"

_O que? Eu pergunto curiosa e ela parece voltar ao normal e diz:

_Não é da sua conta Hobbit.

Ela sai andando em direção as duas loiras e nessa hora Quinn vira seu olhar para mim. Rapidamente junto minhas coisas e vou para a aula ciente do olhar de Quinn sobre mim observando eu me afastar.

**Quinn**

Hoje eu acordei radiante e o motivo? Eu iria ver meu Parceiro e talvez descobrir sua identidade. "Eu mal posso esperar" penso

Na escola eu estava conversando com a Britt, ela estava falando que o gato dela voltou a fumar e o mais impressionante é que eu estava prestando atenção.

Santana se aproxima de nós e tasca um beijão na Britt, desvio o meu olhar que se fixa em Rachel Berry. E como ontem ela está deslumbrante, mas hoje ela está de óculos não gosto queria poder ver seus olhos.

Vejo ela juntar suas coisas e se afastar rapidamente, meu olhar desce pelo corpo dela e eu fico confusa. Isso não era pra parar? Eu não devia pensar nela desse jeito. Eu pensei eu quando se conhecia seu Parceiro você passa a só sentir tesão por ele, mas aqui estou eu ainda atraída pela Berry. Suspiro frustrada por não saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

O dia passou normalmente até que chegou a hora do Glee club. chegou a sala já falando das Sectionals.

_Ok pessoal temos que decidir a nossa Setlist. disse

Todos olharam para a Rachel esperando ela soltar as milhares de sugestões como sempre, mas ela apenas permaneceu quieta olhando para frente.

Os outros foram dando suas próprias opiniões e no final conseguimos nossa Setlist. libera a gente e eu vejo a Rachel se levantar rapidamente e sair sem olhar pra trás. Fico ali olhando por onde ela saiu até que Santana me chama:

_Vamos Q! Nós temos treino.

Me levanto subitamente e me dirijo à saída em direção ao campo para o treino pensando que em pouco tempo estarei encontrando o meu Parceiro.

**Rachel**

O dia todo eu senti os olhares da Quinn sobre mim. Toda vez que ela me olhava eu estremecia, disfarçava e não deixava ela ver meus olhos. Era esse o problema meus olhos, eu sabia que se ela visse meus olhos ela descobriria a verdade.

No Glee club fiquei apenas quieta no meu canto, vi que todos esperavam os meus monólogos de sempre, mas eu não estava com saco para isso.

Quando nos liberou sai em disparada pela porta e de novo sinto o olhar de Quinn nas minhas costas. Já no estacionamento pego a minha moto e vou para casa. Chegando lá vou direto para o quintal, tiro minhas roupas e corro para a floresta indo em direção a aldeia.

_Olá Rachel. _Russel diz em minha mente quando a aldeia.

_Olá Russel! Então por onde começamos? _Eu pergunto

_Nós vamos começar ensinando você a lutar e enquanto isso eu vou te contando o que um alfa precisa saber. _Ele diz e se transforma.

_Vamos! Tem uma clareira aqui perto onde podemos treinar. _Ele continua

Sigo ele em direção a clareira e ali passamos a tarde toda, ele me ensinando a lutar, contando histórias de antigos alfas, de como eles descobrem que tem vampiros em sua área.

_É a chefe da sociedade que nos diz! Normalmente um chefe da sociedade é alguém que tem segunda visão, eles podem literalmente sentir quando um vampiro invade nossas terras. _Ele me conta quando estamos voltando para a aldeia.

_Mas como vocês sabem quantos são? _Eu pergunto

_Ás vezes ela vê quantos são, mas ela só consegue isso quando tem um membro da nossa aldeia relativamente perto deles. _Ele me explica.

_Mas chega desse papo de vampiro, o que eu quero saber é o porque de você não ter me contado que a Quinn é sua Parceira? _Russel pergunta subitamente e eu fico sem saber o que dizer.

_Senhor, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. _Eu digo sinceramente.

_Olha se for porque vocês são duas garotas eu não tenho problema com isso! A não ser que você tenha? _Ele diz.

_Não, eu não tenho problema com isso e nem que o senhor teria também afinal é o destino, mas é só que eu não me conformo entende. Eu passei boa parte da minha vida escolar sendo colocada para baixo pela sua filha e eu não sei se estou pronta para tela como Parceira. _Eu digo e parte disso é verdade. Eu sei que a qualquer momento eu posso aceitar a Quinn como Parceira afinal meu lado lobo já o fez, mas o meu lado humana que foi humilhado durante anos por ela simplesmente não aceita.

_Eu entendo Rachel, mas eu vou te falar uma coisa. A Quinn tem mudado muito de uns tempos para cá, eu posso dizer que ela não é a mesma pessoa que ela era e também que a maior parte desse seu problema em aceita-la como Parceira é o seu orgulho e por causa disso eu peço que tome cuidado e não destrua sua felicidade e a da minha filha por orgulho. _Ele diz me olhando seriamente. Ele vê que estou pensando em tudo o que foi dito e me diz brincando:

_Devo dizer que seu pai e eu ficamos felizes afinal nós somos muito amigos e adoraríamos que nossas famílias se unissem. _Ele sorriu para mim, eu dou um pequeno sorriso para ele e vamos em direção à aldeia. Chegando lá me assusto com o que vejo.

_Meu Deus! Até o Noah ta nisso. Ele nasceu bruxo ou lobo? _Eu pergunto espantada.

_Lobo! E é um dos mais fortes da alcatéia. _Russel me responde.

_Quem é o mais forte? _Eu pergunto ainda surpresa. O alfa me olha cético e eu me lembro.

_Ah é! Eu esqueci que sou eu._ Eu digo

Vejo o Noah me olhar meio curioso antes de entrar numa casa. Eu olho pro lugar onde ele estava e estremeço. Quinn, Britt, Santana e a garotinha com quem eu brinquei no dia do ritual estavam ali me olhando, ou melhor, me esperando.

_É melhor você não os deixar esperando. _Russel diz

_É, eu já vou lá. _Eu digo nervosa.

_Rachel, amanhã eu não vou poder treinar você aconteceu um imprevisto, mas talvez nós possamos depois de amanhã. _Ele diz

_Sábado é o dia da nossa competição de corais, mas é de manhã então eu venho aqui de tarde se estiver tudo bem? _Eu pergunto

_Esta tudo bem para mim. Nos vemos sábado Rachel!_ Ele já se encaminhando para a sua cabana.

_Tchau alfa! _Eu digo.

_Seja gentil com minha filha Rachel. _Ele avisa 

_Vou ser. _Eu digo

Vou em direção a eles que estavam sentados num gramado em frente a uma das casas. Meus olhos logo caem na Quinn que também estava me olhando. Antes que eu reaja vejo um corpo batendo contra mim era a garotinha e ela estava me abraçando até onde conseguia alcançar, abaixo minha cabeça e ela se agarra ao meu pescoço.

Quando eu vejo já estávamos brincando e ela nas minhas costas ainda agarrada ao meu pescoço.

_Carminha vem tomar banho para jantar filha.

Olho para a mulher que disse e me surpreendo, a mulher era uma versão mais velha da Santana.

_Mas mãe eu to brincando. Carminha diz se agarrando mais ao meu pescoço. Vejo a mulher me olhando e depois ela olha para Quinn e pergunta:

_É seu Parceiro Quinn?

_É sim senhora Lopez. Ela responde e baixa a cabeça corando, gesto que acho adorável. A senhora Lopez me olha de novo antes de gritar:

_Carmem Lopez se você não vir aqui agora... Ela nem precisou terminar.

Ando rapidamente com a Carminha até sua mãe que pega ela no colo. Carminha me olha com uma expressão de choro e eu rapidamente passo meu focinho em sua barriga e lambo seu braço. Ela ri e acaricia meu pêlo antes da mãe dela a levar para dentro. Eu sinceramente não posso acreditar que uma menina tão fofa como a Carminha tem a Satã como irmã!

_Então não vai nos dizer quem é? Adivinha quem disse isso? Satã é claro.

_San! Isso não é da sua conta. Vem vamos correr. Brittany diz e estande a mão para Santana e eu não pude deixar de notar que ela também tem a cicatriz de um flor em sua mão.

_Vamos Britt-Britt! Santana diz sorrindo e aceita a mão estendida de Brittany.

Vejo elas correrem para longe e volto meu olhar para Quinn que agora está me olhando apreensiva. Me aproximo dela, que ainda está sentada na grama, ela faz menção de se levantar, mas antes que ela tivesse a chance eu me deito ao seu lado com a cabeça em sua coxa.

Sinto sua mão acariciar meu pêlo e começo a ronronar. Viro a cabeça um pouco de lado para observá-la. Quinn é realmente linda. "E ela é toda minha" o pensamento me vem antes que eu o possa refrear, suspiro em frustração comigo mesma e não posso evitar me aconchegar mais ao corpo de minha Parceira.

**Quinn**

Ter ele em meus braços é simplesmente maravilhoso me faz sentir completa. Ele me completa. Sinto ele se aconchegar mais a mim e não consigo evitar um pequeno sorriso.

_Você não vai me dizer quem é? Eu pergunto quebrando o silencio. Ele levanta a cabeça e a balança negativamente.

_Por que? Eu tenho certeza que a gente vai se dar bem. Eu continuo. Ele me lança um olhar cético antes de voltar a deitar sua cabeça em minhas coxas.

_Um dia você irá me contar não é? Eu pergunto um pouco assustada e se ele nunca contasse?

Ele me olha balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e depois dirigi seu olhar para o horizonte. Sigo seu olhar e nós ficamos ali deitados assistindo ao Pôr-do-sol. E então de repente está tudo escuro, ele suspira desvia seu olhar do horizonte fixando ele em mim antes de se levantar.

_Você tem que ir. Eu digo isso em uma afirmação, mas mesmo assim ele concorda balançando a cabeça.

_Você vai vir na aldeia amanhã? Eu pergunto já imaginando nosso tempo juntos, mas ele balança a cabeça negando e eu sinto uma onda de tristeza me invadir.

_Então nos vemos depois. Eu digo triste e ele concorda.

Ele se aproxima de mim novamente e esfrega um pouco seu focinho em meu pescoço antes de dar uma leve lambida em minha bochecha e se dirigir a floresta deixando para trás o seu embriagante cheiro de baunilha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quinn **

No dia seguinte o Glee club estava ensaiando no auditório, afinal amanhã era o dia das sectionals e estávamos todos muito animados. Bem quase todos! Eu não podia deixar de me perguntar o que houve com aquela Rachel Berry falante e sempre animada, porque em vez dela estava essa Rachel calada e misteriosa, mas não menos interessante.

Ela estava ensaiando com a Sant e com a Britt a musica que elas iriam cantar e de novo Rachel estava em meus pensamentos. "Que droga" eu penso irritada, eu devia estar pensando em meu Parceiro e não na Berry. Saio de meus pensamentos quando ouço Mr. Shue dizer:

_Certo pessoal ta bom por hoje! Não se esqueçam de estarem no local da competição às 9:00 horas em ponto ouviram? Estão liberados.

Vejo Rachel se levantar do palco e rapidamente passar por mim em direção a saída deixando pra trás seu cheiro, um maravilhoso cheiro de BAUNILHA. "Que porra é essa?

Na mesma hora me viro em direção à porta e saio correndo atrás da Rachel. No corredor vejo que ela já esta na saído da escola e grito seu nome:

_Rachel!

Ta bom! É claro que ela me ouviu, mas resolveu ignorar isso me deixa com raiva e eu continuo correndo atrás dela quando chego ao estacionamento é só pra ver a sua moto dobrando a esquina. Suspiro frustrada e é ai que a verdade bate na minha cara. Rachel Berry é a minha Parceira.

_Mas que merda Fabray por que você saiu correndo? Ouço uma voz atrás de mim dizer. Me viro e vejo Santana me olhando irritada com Brittany ao seu lado.

_Rachel Berry é a minha Parceira. Eu digo ainda atordoada com a noticia.

_ O que? Santana pergunta achando que não ouviu direito.

_Rachel é a minha Parceira. Eu falei em alto e bom tom.

_Hobbit? Ela indaga

_Não chame ela assim. Eu resmungo

_Que lindo! Já está protegendo o anão. Santana diz debochada e eu apenas ignoro.

_Que legal Quinn agora nós quatro podemos sair em um encontro duplo. Brittany diz animada afinal a Rachel é sua amiga.

_O que? Eu não sei sobre isso ainda Britt. Eu digo

_Mas vai saber afinal ela te pertence. Brittany diz calmamente

Sinto uma onda de posse passar pelo meu corpo. Rachel me pertence! E agora eu entendia o fato dela não revelar sua identidade para mim. Pra ser sincera eu estava feliz, pronto falei. Eu sempre senti algo pela Rachel, mas a mantinha afastada por estar me guardando para meu Parceiro e o quão irônico era que no final ela acabou sendo minha Parceira.

_Eu tenho que contar para o Puck isso é hilário! Santana diz rindo, mas percebe minha expressão e diz:

_Você esta bem Q? Você sabe que é brincadeira não é?

_Sim eu estou bem, na verdade eu estou estranhamente feliz com essa revelação. Eu digo sorrindo.

_Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma paixão pela Frodo afinal vocês exalam tensão sexual. Ela diz maliciosa, mas eu apenas rio.

_Ah! Santana nem mesmo você vai me irritar agora. Eu digo para ela que olha divertida para mim antes de ficar seria e dizer:

_Você sabe que vai ter que falar com ela não é?

_Sim, eu vou falar com ela amanhã. Eu digo um pouco preocupada.

_Não se preocupe nós vamos estar lá pra você Q! Britt diz carinhosamente pra mim e eu não posso evitar sorrir e pensar "E que venha o amanhã".

**Rachel**

O dia das sectionals estava muito estranho o Puck, a Santana e a Britt estavam me observando em expectativa. Franzi a testa em confusão, mas deixei para lá. O que eu queria mesmo saber era o que a Quinn queria comigo ontem.

Estávamos todos atrás do palco esperando a nossa vez de se apresentar. Olho para o lado e vejo a Quinn caminhando na minha direção, começo a pensar em varias a maneiras de fugir dela quando diz:

_Certo pessoal é a nossa vez vão lá e dêem o seu melhor.

_Não pense que você pode fugir de mim. Quinn diz ao meu lado.

_Eu não sei do que você esta falando Quinn. Eu digo engolindo seco com sua proximidade.

_É claro que você sabe Rachel. Ela diz com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido. Estremeço e vejo ela se dirigir ao palco.

_Rachel, garota o que você esta fazendo ai parada? Vai logo pro palco! Esqueceu que você é a primeira a cantar. Mercedes grita e eu corro para o palco quando a musica começa.

Rachel

See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time

They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat, yeah  
They got the beat

Santana

All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line

They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat, yeah  
Kids got the beat

Brittany

Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line

'Cause we got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat, yeah  
We got it

We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat

Santana  
Everybody get on your feet  
We got the beat

Brittany  
We know you can dance to the beat  
We got the beat

Rachel  
Jumpin',get down  
We got the beat  
Round and round and round  
We got the beat  
We got the beat...

Nossa apresentação foi à última e estávamos no palco esperando a premiação quando sinto o braço da Quinn encostar no meu. Olho para ela que sorri inocentemente para mim.

Fecho a cara, volto meu olhar para o apresentador que anuncia o new directions vencedor das sectionals, todos estavam comemorando quando o Puck grita:

_Festa na casa do Finn hoje pessoal!

Saio dali rapidamente para ir pra aldeia quando ouço a Quinn gritando:

_Nem pense em fugir de mim Berry.

_O que você quer Quinn? Eu tenho um compromisso agora. Eu digo fingindo impaciência.

Nós estávamos no estacionamento, vejo ela se aproximar de mim invadindo meu espaço pessoal e eu automaticamente dou um passo para trás, acabo encostando na minha moto e ela se aproxima ainda mais de mim.

_Não se faça de desentendida Rachel. Ela diz parecendo um pouco irritada. Sinto sua respiração em meu rosto.

_Olha Quinn... Eu começo tentando dizer, mas ela me interrompe.

_Rachel eu sei que você é a minha Parceira. Ela diz e eu apenas fico ali olhando para ela sem saber o que dizer.

_Rachel_

Paro de encarar a Quinn e olho para o nada me concentrando na voz do alfa em minha cabeça.

_Alfa o que houve? _Eu pergunto a ele mentalmente.

_Rachel olha para mim eu quero falar com você. Quinn diz exasperada eu olho rapidamente para ela e digo:

_Espera um minuto Quinn!

_Anita Lopez acabou de me dizer que vampiros entraram em nossas terras e eu quero que você resolva esse problema para mim. Vem aqui na aldeia agora! _Ele diz e sinto a urgência em seu tom de voz.

_Já estou indo. _Eu digo e me viro para subir na moto.

_Aonde você pensa que vai? Quinn me pergunta com as mãos na cintura, sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão desafiadora. "Que sexy" eu penso.

_Seu pai se comunicou comigo agora e ele me quer na aldeia o mais rápido possível. Eu digo subindo na minha moto e pegando a chave da moto na mochila que eu carregava nas costas.

_Eu vou com você. Ela diz subindo na moto atrás de mim e tirando a mochila das minhas costas.

_Quinn...Eu tento argumentar, mas ela me interrompe de novo.

_Não Rachel, eu vou com você. Ela diz colocando minha mochila nas suas costas. Suspiro frustrada e ligo a moto. Ela passa seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, meus músculos se enriquecem, sinto sua respiração em meu pescoço, tiro o meu pé do chão e vou em direção a aldeia.

O caminho todo foi uma tortura que parecia que nunca iria acabar. Se ter a Quinn assim tão perto na forma de lobo era bom, minha forma humana era muito melhor.

Tento me desligar da loira atrás de mim"Como se isso fosse possível" eu penso e acelero mais a moto finalmente chegando a aldeia. Paro a moto e espero ela descer, ela me aperta um pouco mais em seus braços antes de me soltar e descer da moto.

Também desço da moto e olho para a Quinn, ela não parece triste ou zangada por descobrir que eu sou sua Parceira, ela parecia feliz.

_Rachel finalmente você chegou. Russel diz se aproximado de nós acompanhado de um garoto. Percebo ser um dos que estavam comigo na fogueira.

_Me desculpe a demora alfa, mas como pode ver eu tive que trazer bagagem extra. Eu digo sarcasticamente e vejo o olhar de desaprovação no rosto do alfa.

_Me diga o que você quer que eu faça alfa! Eu digo quando percebo o olhar trite no rosto da Quinn.

_Eu quero que você lidere a equipe para matar esses vampiros. Ele diz firmemente e eu me surpreendo, mas balanço a cabeça concordando.

_Pai, a Rachel acabou de se transformar ela ainda é um lobo jovem não acha que é melhor o senhor resolver isso. Quinn diz e eu me pergunto "Ela acabou de duvidar da minha capacidade?"

_Filha, a Rachel pode ser um lobo jovem, mas ela é muito capaz de lidar com isso. Ela é um lobo muito forte. Russel diz para a Quinn que morde o lábio inferior e olha para mim preocupada.

Ignoro seu olhar e começo a perguntar algo ao alfa quando ouço um barulho atrás de mim. Me viro e vejo Santana, Brittany e o Noah saindo do jipe do garoto e se dirigindo até nós.

_Eu chamei eles também. Russel diz

_Quem vai comigo alfa? Eu pergunto

_Eu botei alguns lobos que tem suas casa perto da floresta em alerta, mas não creio que sejam muitos e se forem muitos para vocês lidarem eu vou acionar os outros lobos. O Rory vai acompanhar e ... Ele diz, mas é interrompido pela voz de uma mulher que vem correndo até nós.

_Fabray! Mexa a sua bunda e vai achar a minha neta, ela se perdeu na floresta. Eu acabei de ver são apenas dois vampiros, mas se você não se apressar eles vão matar a Carminha. Ela diz e eu percebo que se trata de Anita Lopez, mas espera ela falou que a Carminha está lá?

_O que? A Carminha? Nós temos que salva-lá! Nós...Santana começa a dizer, mas nem presto atenção no resto.

Meu espírito de lobo começa a fazer meu corpo tremer, todos os meus instintos estão me mandando entrar na floresta e proteger a Carminha desses vampiros, minha mente concorda com meus instintos e parece que o alfa também.

_Vai Rachel! Ele me diz e eu me transformo já me lançando em direção à floresta.

_Eles estão para o leste! Vai para lá e segue o cheiro da Carminha até achar ela. _Me diz o alfa por pensamento.

_Ta._ Eu digo e sigo para a direção que ela me indicou já sentindo o cheiro da Carminha.

_Vou mandar o Rory, a Brittany e o Noah até você. Vocês quatro devem ser capazes de acabar com os dois vampiros. _Ele diz

_Tudo bem. Alfa eu estou sentindo o cheiro dela mais forte vou apertar o passo manda os outros também acelerarem. _Eu digo a ele.

_Você pode se comunicar diretamente com eles Rachel. _o alfa diz

_Rory? Britt? Noah? Estão me ouvindo? _Eu pergunto

_Sim._ Os três respondem juntos.

_Eu estou chegando perto da Carminha, acelerem o passo para me encontrar. _Eu digo a eles.

_Acelerando. _O Noah diz

Continuo correndo até que vejo uma clareira, uma pequena se comparada a que eu e o alfa treinamos, mas ali na clareira sentada em uma pedra no canto de costa para mim estava Carminha. Solto um suspiro alivio e paro ao seu lado.

Ela dá um pulo de susto e se encolhe, mas logo vê que sou eu e pula no meu pescoço. Começo a olhar ao redor a procura de um perigo quando ouço dois passos distintos vindo do outro lado da clareira e saindo de trás das arvores saem dois homens pálidos e fortes.

_Então achou ela? _A voz do alfa ecoa em minha mente.

_Ela não foi a única coisa que eu achei. _Eu digo a ele.

_Ela está bem? _Ele pergunta preocupadamente.

_Ela ta bem só está um pouco assustada._ Eu digo o tranqüilizando

_Os dois vampiros estão ai?_ Ele pergunta

_Estão na minha frente! _ Eu digo e me posiciono na frente da Carminha em posição de defesa.

_Cuidado espere os outros para te ajudar. _Ele diz

_Olha Jesse é um lobo. Diz o vampiro da esquerda.

_Sim é um lobo! Tome cuidado Lucas. Diz o vampiro da direita chamado Jesse que estava me observando atentamente.

_Mas você disse que é divertido lutar com lobos. Diz o vampiro Lucas.

_Sim, mas não com os lobos alfa como é o caso. Se você der mole ele vai te trucidar. Diz Jesse que continua a observar cada movimento meu. O outro olha para mim atentamente e assume uma posição de ataque.

_Pessoal onde vocês estão? _Eu pergunto a eles nervosamente.

_Vamos chegar ai em exatos 30 segundos_. Britt me responde

_Vamos matá-lo juntos Jesse? Pergunta Lucas ao outro vampiro e eu rosno baixo para eles.

_Os dois vampiros estão na minha frente, quando vocês chegarem vão fazer o seguinte. A Britt e o Noah vão atacar o vampiro da esquerda enquanto ao mesmo tempo eu ataco o da direita. Rory você irá levar a Carminha para a floresta atrás de nós. Eu não quero que ela veja a luta, mas você não deve ficar muito longe para o caso de precisarmos de você. Todos entenderam? _Eu pergunto rapidamente a eles.

_Nós entendemos. _Respondeu o Rory

_Sim vamos matá-lo juntos. Responde Jesse e eles se movem na minha direção e eu rosno.

_Chegando em 3,2,1. _Diz Noah

_Agora!_ Eu grito em minha mente.

Vejo a Britt e o Noah pularem no vampiro da esquerda ao mesmo tempo que eu pulo no vampiro da direita e não vejo mais eles pois estou concentrada em minha própria luta.

Eu pulo tentando jogá-lo no chão, mas ele se esquiva para trás e tenta me pegar com suas mãos, mas rapidamente eu jogo meu corpo para o lado e rosno para ele. Começo a perceber que ele é um vampiro inteligente e também percebo que sou mais rápida do que ele. Rapidamente começo a usar isso ao meu favor, mas ele assume uma posição de defesa, é ai que a ideia me bate e eu resolvo fazer um truque.

Jogo o meu corpo para o lado fingindo que vou atacar pelo flanco direito, ele rapidamente protege seu lado direito, mas no meio do caminho mudo de direção e ataco pelo flanco esquerdo o surpreendendo ao cravar meus dentes em sua jugular arrancando sua cabeça fora.

Isso tudo levou basicamente 2 minutos, olho para o lado e vejo que o Noah e a Britt já acabaram com o seu vampiro e agora o estão despedaçando.

_Precisamos despedaçar e colocar fogo neles. _O Noah me diz e eu concordo já sabia disso.

_O Rory está com o fósforo. _A Britt diz

_Vou mandá-lo vir para cá ajudar vocês e vou levar a Carminha para a aldeia. _Eu digo a eles, me viro e corro floresta adentro.

Não demora muito e eu encontro o Rory e a Carminha ali perto. Ela estava chorando e o Rory tentando confortá-la.

_Rory? Você está com os fósforos não é? Vai ajudar os outros a queimar os vampiros. _Eu digo a ele que assente e vai em direção a clareira.

Chego perto da Carminha que se agarra a mim com forço, eu pego ela e a coloco em minhas costas e corro para a aldeia em um ritmo preguiçoso.

Chegando lá vejo a Quinn, o Russel, a Anita, Santana, sua mãe e um homem alto de aparência latina que presumo ser o papai Lopez. Todos parecem muitos aflitos e eu percebo que esqueci de avisar ao alfa que estava tudo bem.

Quando eles nos vêem chegar soltam suspiros de alivio e caminham em nossa direção. A mãe da Santana é a primeira a chegar até nós e praticamente me escala para tirar sua filha das minhas costas e a abraçar forte.

O senhor Lopez vem abraçar sua mulher e sua filha e se para mim. Eu sou mais alta do que ele então ele levanta a mão e a coloca em meu ombro.

_Obrigada por salvar a minha filha. Ele diz com um olhar de gratidão.

_Eu não a salvei sozinha. _Eu digo a ele mentalmente que assente e se volta para a sua família.

_Obrigada Rachel. _Ouço Santana na minha mente e não posso deixar de zoar.

_Só com a mente mesmo para você ser legal comigo não é Lopez. _Eu digo rindo internamente.

_Que seja Berry! _Ela diz, mas percebo um sorriso em seu rosto antes de se juntar a sua família.

Eu estava tão distraída vendo a interação da família Lopez que não percebi a Quinn me abraçar. Olho para ela e vejo seus olhos brilharem de orgulho e contentamento. "Ah os seus lindos olhos verdes" eu penso e ao mesmo tempo vejo que não consigo evitar esses pensamentos. Suspiro em frustração mal sabe a Quinn que já me tem na palma da mão.

_Rachel, você fez um bom trabalho. _Disse o alfa em minha mente.

_Parece que finalmente a Quinn descobriu, eu já estava estranhando considerando que vocês estudam na mesma escola. _Ele continua e olha para a sua filha que ainda estava me abraçando.

Resolvo trocar de roupa, olho para Quinn e vejo que a minha mochila ainda está em suas costas. Ainda bem que a roupa que rasgou quando me transformei era a da apresentação e que eu sempre carrego uma muda de roupa extra.

Com os dentes começo a tirar a mochila de suas costas, ela logo entende, tira a mochila e me entrega. Vou em direção a outra parte da floresta para me transformar de volta.

_Vou me transformar de volta diga a ela. _Eu digo ao alfa e ouço ele repetir para Quinn que me olha sorrindo.

Me transformo de volta, coloco a roupa e saio da floresta. Vejo eles ali conversando agora também com a Britt, o Noah e o Rory e vou para a minha moto.

_Rach, não fuja dela. _Ouço a voz da Britt em minha cabeça.

_Eu vejo vocês na festa mais tarde. _Eu digo e subo em minha moto indo para a minha casa com uma sensação de culpa no peito.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quinn**

Eu estava conversando animadamente com a Santana e com a Britt sobre a festa quando eu ouço um barulho de moto, me viro rapidamente e vejo a Rachel indo embora. Fiquei olhando para o nada sem nenhum pensamento coerente antes de me virar e voltar minha atenção as meninas. Elas me lançam olhares solidários antes de me puxarem para um lugar mais vazio.

_Calma Quinn! Eu tenho certeza que ela tem um bom motivo para ir embora. Santana disse tentando me acalmar.

_Não Sant o motivo é que ela não quer ficar perto da garota que humilhou ela por anos. Eu digo já sentindo as lagrimas querendo sair.

_Quinn ela disse que iria nos encontrar na festa mais tarde! Britt diz

_A festa é para o Glee, é claro que ela vai. Eu digo

_Quinn conversa com ela, vocês precisam se entender para serem felizes quer nem eu e a Britt-Britt. Santana me diz

_Q. a Rach só está assustada, aconteceu muita coisa com ela em muito pouco tempo só converse com ela. Eu duvido que ela consiga te dizer não. Britt diz sorrindo para mim confiante, sorrio de volta e digo:

_Vamos meninas, eu tenho que ficar gostosa para uma certa morena.

Santana sorri sacana quando vê o sorriso malicioso que se formou em meu rosto e eu pensei "Rachel Berry você não perde por esperar".

**Rachel**

Volto para casa com um peso no coração por ter deixado a Quinn lá sem nenhuma explicação afinal ela parece ter aceitado muito bem o fato de nós sermos parceiras. Melhor do que eu com certeza até agora eu não aceito, eu compreendo aceitar é diferente.

E lá vem aquele sentimento chamado saudade, eu já estava sentindo falta da Quinn. Percebi que não gostava de ficar longe dela. Mas que droga quando eu estou perto dela eu quero me afastar para entender meus sentimentos e quando eu me afasto eu começo a sentir falta dela. Droga não é a toa que ninguém me aguenta, eu sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar.

Quando chego em casa meus pais praticamente me arrancam da moto para ver se eu estou bem.

_Eu estou bem mãe verdade. Eu digo para a minha mãe tentando não soar impaciente, mas eu acho que não convenci.

_Quando eu ouvi que você ia caçar vampiros eu fiquei tão preocupada. Minha mãe diz me abraçando apertado.

_Estou orgulhoso de você filha. Meu pai diz sorrindo orgulhosamente para mim e eu percebo o alivio em seus olhos, ele também ficou preocupado comigo deve ter se segurado pela mamãe.

_Vem filha nos conte tudo o que aconteceu. Minha mãe disse me puxando para sentar no sofá.

E eu comecei a contar desde a luta até a parte em que a Quinn descobre a verdade. Nessa hora os dois fazem expressões felizes que são rapidamente substituídas por carrancas quando eu conto que a deixei sem nenhuma explicação.

_Rachel Barbra Berry não se faz isso com a sua Parceira. Meu pai repreende enquanto minha mãe me dá um tapa atrás da orelha.

_Ai! Eu reclamo com minha mãe

_Rachel porque você fez isso? Minha mãe pergunta

_Eu não sei, eu acho que foi só... a sei lá. Eu realmente não sabia o que falar.

_Mas eu vou conversar com ela hoje na festa. Eu continuo dessa vez firme

Dou um beijo neles e vou para o meu quarto me arrumar. Decido usar uma roupa comum e não muito extravagante apenas uma calça jeans, uma regata e meu all star. Deixo o meu cabelo solto e vou para a festa.

Estaciono minha moto em frente à casa do Finn já escutando a barulheira que vem lá de dentro. Bato na porta que logo é atendida pelo Kurt e ele logo me puxa para dentro.

_Garota eu vou levar um tempo para me acostumar com você se vestindo assim toda badass. Kurt diz ainda me abraçando

Eu rio e vejo o Finn parado me olhando nem fazendo questão de esconder que estava olhando minhas coxas. Continuo olhando a sala e vejo alguns outros membros do Glee dançando, a maioria já parecendo meio bêbados. E antes que eu possa dar mais um passo para dentro da casa, sinto braços fortes me abraçando e me levantando do chão.

_Princesa judia! Diz o Noah sem me colocar no chão.

_Noah! Me coloca no chão agora seu idiota. Eu digo parecendo mais divertida do que irritada. Ele me coloca no chão e eu o abraço corretamente.

_É assim que se abraça uma pessoa idiota. Eu digo já soltando ele.

_Dois idiotas num só dia ta com tudo hoje hein Rach!

Ele ri e me chama até a cozinha para pegar uma bebida quando volto, já com a minha cerveja na mão, vejo uma linda loira parada me olhando intensamente do outro lado da sala. "Minha linda loira" eu penso. Ela estava com um vestido curto colado em suas coxas e seus longos cabelos dourados caiam em seus ombros. Ela estava maravilhosa.

Mas vê-la me lembrou que nós tínhamos que conversar. Me aproximei dela tentando impedir meus olhos de descer pelo seu corpo e parei na sua frente.

_Ola Quinn. Eu digo um pouco nervosa

_Oi Rachel. Ela diz e eu adoro como o meu nome soa bem em sua voz.

_Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter ido embora sem falar com você. Eu digo

_Eu entendo Rachel você... Ela começa a dizer, mas é interrompida por uma Mercedes muito alegrinha que passa gritando ao seu lado. Chego mais perto dela e digo:

_Vamos lá para os fundos, eu gostaria de falar com você.

_Tudo bem! Ela diz engolindo seco com a minha aproximação.

Vamos em direção aos fundos da casa onde tem um jardim e um pequeno sofá na varanda. Nos sentamos nele, meu joelho encosta no dela, e eu me viro para encará-la.

_Primeiro de tudo eu quero que você perdoe o meu comportamento, eu deveria ter te tratado melhor. Eu digo

_Rachel você não tem que fazer nada... Ela tenta dizer, mas eu logo a interrompo.

_Mas eu quero Quinn! É só que tem muita coisa acontecendo entende, eu só estou confusa!

_Confessa Rachel você não me quer como sua Parceira. Quinn diz e eu posso ver a dor em seus, o que faz meu coração se apertar.

_Quinn presta atenção! Não faz nem uma semana que eu me transformei e já fiquei sabendo que vou ser responsável pela vida das pessoas de uma aldeia que eu nem fazia ideia que existia e muito menos que eu ia me transformar num animal gigante de dois metros de altura. Sem esquecer, é claro, que eu vou ter que sair por ai caçando vampiros e que a garota que me humilhou em boa parte do meu tempo no colégio é a mesma garota que foi destinada a ser minha Parceira. Eu acho que dizer que a minha vida é complicada é apelido. Eu digo ligeiramente ofegante depois do discurso.

_Rachel me desculpe, eu não queria te pressionar. Quinn diz baixando a cabeça parecendo envergonhada. Levanto o seu queixo a fazendo olhar para mim enquanto digo:

_Olha Quinn, eu só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com tudo, mas mesmo assim eu quero dizer que eu prometo estar lá com você em sua primeira transformação, do seu lado como deve ser.

_Obrigada Rachel, isso significa muito para mim. Quinn diz me abraçando e eu retribuo o abraço. "A pele dela é tão suave" eu penso

_Vamos voltar para a festa? Eu pergunto me afastando dela.

_Vamos! Ela diz com um sorriso tão alegre que não posso evitar sorrir de volta.

**Quinn**

Devo dizer que a minha conversa com a Rachel foi muito esclarecedora. Eu realmente não tinha pensado em como as coisas estavam acontecendo muito rápido. Agora nós estávamos na sala com o resto do pessoal bebendo e eu estava, porque minha parceira estava comigo e prometeu estar comigo em minha transformação e isso me dava um grande alivio.

Olhei para Rachel que me olhava, percebi que ela alternava entre olhares intensos ou como agora sorrisos cativantes.

_Vejo que você e a Frodo se acertaram. Santana diz ao meu lado agora observando a Rachel e a Britt conversarem.

_Sim, nos acertamos. Eu digo sorrindo bobamente.

_Então porque vocês não estão se pegando em algum lugar da casa? Ela pergunta

_Nós estamos indo devagar Santana é como a Britt disse aconteceu muito coisa, ela me pediu um tempo para se acostumar, mas prometeu estar comigo na minha primeira transformação.

_Bom pra vocês, mas se eu fosse você ficava de olho na minha mulher. Ela disse olhando em uma direção.

Sigo o seu olhar e percebo que o Finnutil está olhando demais para a minha garota "nossa como é bom dizer isso" , ele ameaça se aproximar, mas ela percebe e vem rapidamente para o meu lado junto com a Britt. Ela e a Santana vão dançar nos deixando sozinhas.

_Eu já estou indo embora Quinn. Rachel me diz

_Ah! Eu vou com você. Você se importaria de me deixar em casa? Eu pergunto

_Que isso, eu não me importo, já ia te oferecer carona. Ela disse sorrindo para mim "Que sorriso lindo" eu penso

_Que isso Berry já está querendo ir na casa da Q? Devo dizer que não perde tempo né. Santana diz

_Cala a boca Santana e vai beijar a sua loira! Rachel diz enquanto eu coro.

_Só se você beijar a sua Berry! Santana diz, eu coro mais e a Rachel simplesmente ignora, mas eu vejo que suas bochechas estão em um leve tom de vermelho.

Nos despedimos do pessoal, ignorando as brincadeiras da Santana e fomos para a sua moto. Devo dizer que eu adoro o fato dela ter uma moto, é uma desculpa para eu tocar nela. Ela subiu na moto e eu subi atrás dela, passei meus braços pela sua cintura e deixei meu nariz roçar em sua nuca.

Vi que ela ficou tensa com o meu toque, mas depois relaxou em meus braços. "Era tão bom estar assim com ela" eu penso enquanto ela pilotava a moto até a minha casa. Minha respiração estava fazendo seus pelinhos da nuca se arrepiar. Decidi provocar um pouco e passei meu nariz ao longo da pele exposta de seu pescoço. Aquele maravilhoso cheiro de baunilha instantaneamente veio ao meu nariz. Seu cheiro era tão bom, tão viciante ele fazia eu me sentir tão viva e me deixava tão excitada. Ela tencionou o corpo em resposta ao meu toque, dei um pequeno sorriso e tirei o meu nariz de seu pescoço. Percebi que já estávamos na minha casa eu desci e me virei para falar com ela.

_Como você sabia onde eu morava? Eu pergunto e ela dá um sorrisinho e responde:

_Eu moro aqui na rua detrás.

_Hum! Eu digo e ela ri novamente, percebo que ela está mais solta, mais confortável.

_Então que horas você vai para a escola amanhã? Ela pergunta

_Eu tenho que está lá 6:00 h para o treino das lideres. Eu respondo

_Legal então 5:40h eu estou passando aqui para te levar ok? Ela pergunta com um sorriso divertido.

_Ok. Eu respondo confusa com esse novo comportamento dela.

_E é melhor você está pronta Fabray porque Rachel Berry odeia atrasos. Ela diz ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

_Eu vou está pronta! Eu digo a ela sorrindo de leve

_Então, tchau Quinn. Ela diz e se inclina um pouco para fora da moto para me dar um beijo na bochecha antes de se afastar sorrindo, ligar a sua moto e ir embora.

Fico ali parada olhando o lugar por onde ela foi com a mão no lugar que ela beijou antes de dar um sorriso bobo e dizer para o nada:

_Tchau Rachel!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel **

Duas semanas se passaram desde que eu e a Quinn nos entendemos e nessas duas semanas nós estabelecemos uma rotina. Eu a levava para a escola, depois da escola eu ia para o meu treino de alfa enquanto ela tinha treino com as cheerios, enquanto eu treinava a Santana levava a Quinn para a aldeia, depois do meu treino passávamos à tarde lá com a Britt, a Santana e o Noah e depois eu a levava para casa.

Passávamos cada minuto possível juntas, mas nós só conversávamos sobre coisas como a escola, o Glee, o treino e etc... Entre nós só rolava abraços e beijos na bochecha. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu sabia que o próximo passo era meu afinal fui eu quem pediu um tempo, mas eu não estava preparada para fazer nada ainda.

Nesse momento eu estava no meio do meu treino com o alfa, nós dois estamos transformados, ele estava me ensinando alguns movimentos de luta. Eu estava atenta aos movimentos dele quando de repente ele se joga na minha direção tento reagir, mas ele estava mais rápido do que o habitual quando vejo ele já tinha suas patas em meus ombros me prendendo no chão.

_Como você fez isso? _Eu pergunto me levantando do chão.

_Com a ajuda disso. _Ele diz e levanta a pata esquerda mostrando sua cicatriz em forma de flor que só agora percebo ser um lírio.

_Eu pensei que isso fosse só uma marcação dos bruxos._

_Não é só isso. Essa cicatriz aumenta suas habilidades normais, não sempre só em momentos de necessidade. Com o tempo você aprende a controlar. _Ele diz

_Você só vai ser um lobo completo, um lobo em total equilíbrio quando você tiver essa cicatriz. _Ele continua

_Você percebe que está praticamente me mandando transar com a sua filha. _Eu digo já achando que ele enlouqueceu.

_Vai acontecer uma hora Rachel, um dia você vai parar com a negação e quando isso acontecer vocês não vão se segurar por muito tempo. _Fico vermelha com o que ele diz.

Eu sei que ele tem razão se for baseado em o quanto eu fico molhada só na presença dela imagina se a gente se beijar. "opa melhor eu não imaginar"

_Mas você está dizendo para eu fazer isso o quanto antes? _Eu pergunto por que nenhum pai normal ia falar para alguém, seja quem for para transar com sua filha.

_Eu não estou falando com você como parceira da minha filha e sim como a futura alfa que o quanto antes você ficar em equilíbrio com si mesma, melhor. _Ele diz calmamente.

No caminho de volta a aldeia eu fico pensando nisso. Eu quero fazer amor com a Quinn? Claro que sim. Eu consigo fazer amor com a Quinn? Não e nem tão cedo eu vou conseguir.

Eu ainda estava refletindo sobre isso quando cheguei à aldeia, ainda em forma de lobo, lá estavam a Quinn, a Santana, a Britt e o Noah conversando animadamente. Paro ao lado da Quinn que logo estica o braço para passar os dedos nos pêlos do meu pescoço. Estremeço levemente e passo minha língua em sua bochecha em um beijo de lobo.

Quinn me da a minha mochila e eu me afasto em direção a floresta para voltar à forma humana. Minha relação com a Quinn em forma de lobo era muito melhor do que em forma humana. Eu culpo meus instintos que em forma de lobo não se controlam perto dela.

Volto para o lugar onde eles estão conversando e me sento ao lado da Quinn.

_Oi princesa judia. O Noah diz me dando um beijo na bochecha ignorando a carranca da Quinn ao meu lado.

_Oi Noah. Eu digo sorrindo.

Me viro para falar com a Britt e a Santana e vejo elas quase se engolindo. Olho para Quinn e vejo que ela ficou vermelha.

_Oi Satã, oi Britt. Eu digo achando que elas iriam me ignorar, mas a Britt quebra o beijo e diz ofegante:

_Oi Rach!

_Oi Berry. Santana diz displicente e se voltando para beijar o pescoço de sua parceira.

_Cara é muito frustrante ver isso sem poder participar. Diz Noah quase babando pela cena. Elas o ignoraram e continuaram a se beijar, Quinn e eu rimos da cara dele.

_É Noah ta na hora de você arrumar uma Parceira pra você. Eu digo rindo.

_Não é por falta de procura. Ele resmunga e me faz rir.

Eu estava distraída quando sinto a mão da Quinn descansar na minha coxa, imediatamente minha pele esquenta e eu respiro fundo para me controlar. Quando sinto o meu celular tocar eu penso "Graças a Deus", mas eu rapidamente mudo de opinião quando vejo quem está me ligando.

_Com licença! Eu digo e me afasto para atender o celular ciente do olhar de Quinn sobre mim.

_Alô. Eu digo nervosamente.

_Oi Ray! Faz tempo que a gente não se fala não é.

_Sim, faz muito tempo. Como você está? Eu pergunto

_Eu estou bem, muito ocupada ultimamente, mas a boa noticia é que eu arrumei um tempo e estou indo te visitar.

_Ah! Eu... Eu tento falar, mas ela me interrompe.

_Me encontre naquele bar que tem na fronteira da cidade daqui à uma hora.

_Eu não sei se... Eu tento dizer, mas novamente sou interrompida.

_Te vejo daqui a pouco amor. Disse desligando.

Ainda atordoada com a ligação eu volto para perto do pessoal. A Quinn levanta se aproximando de mim e pergunta:

_Algum problema Rachel?

_Não. Eu digo e me lembro que o bar é longe e se eu quisesse chegar a tempo eu tinha que sair agora.

_Escuta Quinn você se importa de pedir ao Noah para te levar? É que eu tenho um compromisso de ultima hora. Eu digo

_Não, eu não me importo, mas está tudo bem mesmo né? Ela pergunta

_Está tudo bem não se preocupe. Eu digo mecanicamente já indo em direção a minha moto.

_Ta bom então tchau a gente se vê amanhã. Ela diz parecendo desapontada.

_Tchau. Eu digo já acelerando para fora da aldeia.

Quando tudo estava se ajeitando aos poucos, um fantasma do passado volta para me assombrar e alguma coisa me diz que vai dar merda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quinn **

Tinha alguma coisa errada, a Rachel estava muito nervosa e que compromisso é esse que ela arrumou? Fiquei ali olhando sua moto sumir de vista, lutei contra a vontade de segui-la e perdi feio.

_Noah me empresta o seu jipe? Eu peço

_Você vai seguir a Rach né? Ele me pergunta desconfiado

_Ela estava nervosa, eu estou preocupada. Eu digo

_Ta legal, toma aqui. Ele diz e me entrega as chaves.

_Como você vai achar ela? Ele pergunta me seguindo em direção ao jipe.

_Vou usar meus poderes, achar pessoas é fácil para mim ainda mais se essa pessoa é a minha Parceira. Eu digo já dentro do carro.

_Então boa sorte! Ele diz sorrindo.

Ligo o carro e sigo na mesma direção que a Rachel, sinto ela indo em direção a fronteira e meu coração perde o passo "Ela vai fugir?". Quando sinto que ela parou, dou um suspiro de alivio e ao mesmo tempo estranho o fato dela ter vindo a esse bar.

Paro o jipe na parte mais escura do estacionamento, bem longe da moto da Rachel, chego perto de uma janela na qual consigo ver a Rachel sentada no balcão do bar sendo servida por um barman.

Nessa hora uma mulher muito bonita que aparentava ter uns 20 anos entra, sorri para Rachel e se aproxima dela. Rachel se ajeita no banco e retribui o sorriso da mulher. Sinto uma onda de ciúmes tomar o meu corpo que aumenta ao ver que a mulher cumprimentou a minha Rachel com um selinho.

Vejo que a Rachel ficou meio desconcertada com o beijo, mas apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a conversar com a mulher.

**Rachel**

Eu estava muito nervosa por isso que quando a Melanie me deu um selinho eu fiquei sem reação apenas consegui dar um sorriso nervoso de volta.

A minha historia com a Melanie começou em Nova York. Quando eu tinha 15 anos os meus pais me levaram para Nova York no verão e foi quando a Melanie entrou na minha vida.

Passei três verões seguidos em Nova York, no segundo verão começamos a namorar e no terceiro ela tirou a minha virgindade, mas os nossos namoros começavam e acabavam no verão.

Mas nesse ano ela não manteve contato, pois por mais que ficássemos separadas durante o resto do ano nós conversávamos muito pelo telefone, parte de mim achava que era porque ela já tinha conseguido me levar para cama e outra parte só achava que ela tinha seguido em frente.

Nas ultimas semanas ela não tinha aparecido uma vez sequer em meus pensamentos, claro porque agora quem ocupa a minha mente é Quinn Fabray, e por tudo isso foi realmente uma surpresa quando ela me ligou.

_Oi Rach! Ela diz com um sorriso e se acomoda no banco ao meu lado.

_ Oi Mel! Eu digo com um sorriso de lado.

_Vejo que finalmente se livrou dos suéteres de bichinhos, mas devo dizer que nunca te imaginei como uma badass, talvez só em pensamentos pervertidos. Ela diz com um sorriso sacana.

_Aparentemente eu faço o estilo badass. Eu digo

_Eu senti sua falta Rach! Ela diz com um sorriso doce.

_Eu também senti a sua falta Mel.

_Então vem comigo! Ela diz subitamente animada

_O que? Eu pergunto

_Vem morar em Nova York comigo! Ela diz

_Eu não posso! Eu digo

_Por que não? Ela pergunta confusa

_Porque eu tenho que terminar a escola e meus pais nunca me deixariam ir. Eu digo "E sem mencionar a Quinn né"

_Você não precisa ir agora, apenas no fim do ano e enquanto isso nós arrumamos o meu apartamento para você ir morar lá. Ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

_Você é louca! Eu não simplesmente ir para... Eu começo a falar, mas me interrompo quando sinto um cheiro diferente.

É cheiro de lobo, mas eu não sabia de onde estava vindo. Sinto o cheiro mais próximo e volto o meu olhar a Melanie que estava me olhando com preocupação. Me inclino em sua direção e eu acho que ela pensa que eu quero beijá-la, pois sua mão foi logo em direção a minha nuca me puxando para ela. Já perto dela respiro fundo e sinto o cheiro característico de lobo que o alfa me ensinou a reconhecer e ela era um lobo protetor, dos fortes.

_Tire as suas mãos de cima dela sua vadia! A voz de Quinn me tira de minhas reflexões e eu me levanto rapidamente para impedir ela de tentar bater na Melanie.

_Quinn vai lá para fora agora! Eu digo séria

_Pra que? Pra você se pegar com essa vadia. Ela diz e o tom de sua voz era de pura raiva.

_Me ouça, vai lá pra fora, por favor, Quinn. Eu digo e eu acho que ela percebe que é sério, pois ela se vira e vai embora. Me viro e a Melanie me olhando divertida antes de comentar:

_Eu não me importo com o fato de você ter arrumado uma namoradinha, mas quando você for para Nova York você será só minha. Ela diz com um malicioso.

Ignoro o que ela diz, chego perto do balcão e dou uma nota de 20 para o barman.

_Fique com o troco. Eu digo e volto a olhar Melanie.

_Vamos! Eu digo e vou para a saída do bar e logo vejo ela me seguir.

Já fora do bar vejo a Quinn parada ao lado da minha moto, também vejo o jipe do Noah ao lado percebo que ela veio com ele. Quinn estava longe de nós, que estávamos perto da entrada da floresta.

_Por que não me disse que é um lobo? Eu pergunto indo direto ao ponto, ela me olha surpresa e diz:

_Porque não podia, se a sua família não tinha te contado como eu ia te dizer isso.

_Você é maluca de vir aqui? Por acaso esqueceu que para entrar no território de outra alcatéia tem que pedir permissão ao alfa local. Eu digo ignorando o seu comentário anterior.

_Você vai me dedurar? Ela pergunta sarcasticamente.

_Não, vou te dar duas opções ou você sai agora ou eu te faço sair à força. Eu digo seriamente.

_Esse seu jeito sério ta me dando um tesão. Ela diz com um olhar de desejo, eu continuo séria e ela percebe isso, pois tira o sorriso sacana do rosto.

_Você realmente me atacaria? Ela pergunta incrédula.

_Sim, é o meu dever para com minha a alcatéia. Eu digo calmamente, mas já sentindo um pouco de raiva.

_Eu quero ver você tentar. Ela diz me desafiando.

Meu sangue já estava quente, toda a minha força estava fluindo pelo meu corpo e meu lobo já estava doido para sair e mostrar quem é que manda. Dou um passo em sua direção, ela apenas sorri e diz:

_Vamos ver se você consegue me pegar baby.

Seu tom era de sarcasmo puro e antes que eu pudesse responder ela já tinha corrido para dentro da floresta. Com um ultimo olhar a Quinn eu a sigo.

Vejo sua figura correr por entre as arvores com facilidade ela é rápida, mas só está à frente por que começou a correr primeiro. Acelero o passo usando minha força para aumentar a velocidade.

De repente vejo ela usar uma arvore para se impulsionar para trás, se transformar em pleno ar e tentar. Imediatamente aproveito o fato de que ainda estou correndo e uso a velocidade para escorregar por debaixo dela. "Isso é que é matrix" eu penso enquanto me levanto e encaro o lobo de pelo cinza e preto ainda em minha forma humana.

_Não vai se transformar? Assim é fácil demais. _Ela diz em minha mente e se lança em minha direção novamente.

Dessa vez eu pulo por cima dela e me transformo. Me viro para encará-la e vejo que ela está surpresa afinal não esperava que eu fosse um lobo tão forte.

Ela rosna para mim e eu percebo que ela se sente ameaçada, continuo calma uma das coisas que o alfa me ensinou foi que em momentos como esse o importante é manter a calma.

Agora eu avanço nela e nós começamos uma dança mortal, depois de um tempo começamos a vacilar eu consegui morder ela duas vezes e ela conseguiu arranhar o meu ombro. Rosnei de dor e fui para cima dela com tudo. Arranhei ela três vezes antes de morder seu ombro e prender ela no chão com a minha pata em seu peito.

_Mata ela! Eu ouço a voz de Quinn dizer e olho para o lado e a vejo parada a alguns metros de distancia ligeiramente ofegante.

_Você sabe que é isso o que acontece com o lobo que invadi o território de outra alcatéia sem pedir permissão ao alfa local. Então termine com isso Rachel! Ela fala continua coma voz firme me fazendo lembrar o que as bruxas representam numa alcatéia, são delas que vem as regras que temos e se uma bruxa me diz que é o que se tem que fazer então ela está certa.

Olho apreensiva para Melanie. Ela estava respirando fundo e eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos ela já tinha percebido a situação na qual estava. Olho para Quinn que estava me olhando serenamente e esperava eu terminar a luta e olho novamente para o lobo ferido abaixo de mim e penso "E agora?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Quinn**

Eu não sei o que deu em mim quando invadi o bar daquela maneira. Acho que o ciúme falou mais alto. Nesse momento eu estava encostada na moto da Rachel esperando ela e a vadia terminarem de conversar.

Observo as duas do outro lado do estacionamento, a Rachel tem uma expressão seria e determinada no rosto, já a vadia estava com o deboche estampado no rosto.

E é nesse momento que eu sinto uma energia de lobo vindo da vadia e antes que eu possa avisar a Rachel, a vadia corre para dentro da floresta. Rachel olha para mim e corre atrás dela.

Nem penso duas vezes antes de segui-las, elas já tinham sumido de vista, usei minha ligação com a Rachel para descobrir o caminho até elas.

Depois de um tempo correndo, me desviando de arvores, tropeçando em raízes começo a enxergar dois vultos grandes brigando. Quando chego mais perto vejo que é a Rachel e o outro lobo provavelmente é a vadia.

Vejo a vadia arranhar fundo o ombro da minha parceira e fico preocupada, mas ela rapidamente se recupera e se lança contra o outro lobo o arranhando, mordendo seu ombro para depois prende-lo no chão com sua pata.

Percebo que ela agora não tem ideia do que fazer apenas fica ali recuperando o fôlego com a pata firmemente plantada no peito do outro lobo. Decido ajudá-la a se lembrar do que deve fazer.

_Mata ela! Eu digo com a voz ofegante.

_Você sabe que é isso o que acontece com o lobo que invadi o território de outra alcatéia sem pedir permissão ao alfa local! Eu digo com a voz mais firme do que antes.

Ela olha novamente para a vadia, depois volta o seu olhar para mim e eu posso ver a duvida estampada em seus olhos, mas ela não pode hesitar é a lei da alcatéia.

**Rachel**

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, quero dizer, eu sabia o que fazer, mas apesar de tudo eu realmente não sei se conseguiria matar uma pessoa que já trouxe tanta felicidade a minha vida.

_Me mata logo é o seu dever não é? _Ela disse sarcasticamente, mas eu percebi o medo em sua voz.

_Cala a boca. _Eu digo e rosno para ela ficar quieta.

_Eu vou te falar exatamente o que você vai fazer. _Eu digo e ela me olha confusa.

_Você vai sair do meu território agora, e se você voltar eu vou desconsiderar o nosso passado juntas e te matar sem piedade. _Eu digo com uma voz sombria, vejo ela estremecer e depois acenar com a cabeça mostrando que entendeu.

Saio de cima dela que logo se levanta olha rapidamente para mim e depois para Quinn, que estava nos olhando incrédula, antes de correr de volta ao estacionamento.

Observo ela se afastar antes de voltar o meu olhar para a Quinn. Puta que paril! Agora eu vou ter que ouvir o maior sermão e pela cara dela não vai ser bonito.

_Rachel você ficou maluca? Por um acaso esqueceu os seus deveres coma alcatéia? Reviro os olhos com esse comentário.

Ela continua o sermão falando mil e uma coisas. Ignorando vou em sua direção, mas quando dou o primeiro passo sinto uma dor em meu ombro esquerdo. Agora que a adrenalina saiu do meu corpo eu me tornei consciente da dor excruciante em meu ombro.

Solto um ganido de dor, Quinn para de falar e na mesma hora vem olhar o meu ombro. Ela faz uma expressão preocupada e diz:

_Vamos voltar para o estacionamento, precisamos cuidar do seu ombro.

Olho para ela e balanço a cabeça concordando. Começamos a caminhar de volta para o estacionamento e eu começo a divagar. Esse Quinn que eu vi agora pouco era um reflexo da Quinn malvada que costumava me aterrorizar na escola. Eu sinto que nestas ultimas semanas eu estou conhecendo a verdadeira Quinn Fabray aquela que é mandona, decidida e têm gênio forte e aquela que eu conheci recentemente a carinhosa, gentil e leal.

Percebi que estava me apaixonando por ela, apesar do sentimento de possessividade entre Parceiros, eu estava me apaixonando por essa nova Quinn. "Não que ela precise saber" eu penso. Durante o caminho eu percebi que a Quinn ainda estava com raiva, mas mesmo assim não deixou de me fazer perguntas constantes sobre como estava o meu ombro.

Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento ela foi ao jipe ver se tinha alguma roupa do Puck para eu vestir enquanto eu esperava na floresta, escondida entre as arvores. Ela volta com uma calça de moletom, que provavelmente dava duas de mim dentro e uma camiseta.

Depois que ela me entrega as roupas, eu vou para trás de uma arvore colocá-las. As roupas ficaram largas, eu tinha que segurar a calça para ela não cair. Voltei para perto do jipe onde a Quinn estava me esperando. Ela olhou para mim e pude ver que ela segurou um riso zombeteiro depois ela olhou para o meu ombro machucado, que estava exposto pela camiseta, e depois para o meu rosto.

_Vamos! Ela disse indo para o jipe e vi que ela ainda segurava o riso.

Fui para o banco do passageiro, já estávamos nos afastando do bar quando eu lembrei que a minha moto estava ali. Eu não tinha condições de dirigir a moto para casa com o meu ombro ruim, mas eu sabia quem podia levar ela de volta.

_Noah? _Eu chamei mentalmente.

_Oi Rach tudo bem? _Ele me pergunta

_Mais ou menos, depois eu te explico. Escuta você pode fazer um favor para mim?_ Eu pergunto.

_Olha Rachel, você é gostosa e tudo mais e eu sei que quando a lua cheia se aproxima nós lobos ficamos cheios de tesão, mas eu não posso fazer isso com você. A Quinn é minha amiga._

_O que? Não seu idiota não é nada disso. Você sempre pensa em sacanagem não é? Eu ia te pedir para buscar a minha moto, pois eu estou com a Quinn no seu jipe. _Eu digo corando com o que ele disse.

_Ah! Ta eu pego a sua moto, onde ela está?_

_Ta naquele bar que fica na fronteira. Você sabe qual é?_ Eu pergunto

_Sei, mas porque você deixou a sua moto lá? _Ele perguntou afinal todos sabem do meu amor pela minha querida moto.

_Eu tive alguns problemas, depois eu te conto. _Eu digo sem querer contar a história toda agora.

_Vai contar mesmo? _Ele pergunta

_E eu não sempre conto. _Eu digo sorrindo.

_Ok! A gente se vê amanhã Rach. _Ele se despede.

_Tchau Noah!_

Volto a prestar atenção no carro e vejo que de 30 em 30 segundos a Quinn olha para mim se alternando em olhares preocupados e carrancas irritadas. Em um desses olhares irritados eu digo:

_Quinn, você esta fazendo aquela cara de Cheerio malvada e está começando a me assustar.

_Talvez você mereça uma cara de Cheerio malvada. Rachel o que você estava pensando... Ela começa, mas eu a interrompo dizendo:

_Por favor, Quinn meu ombro está doendo e eu não estou conseguindo pensar claramente agora, deixe o sermão para depois ok?

Ela não responde e se concentra na estrada passado um tempo ela percebe que eu estou com uma careta permanente de dor no rosto.

_Você está bem? Ela pergunta e eu apenas balanço a cabeça concordando.

_Você já está em forma humana sabia. Pode responder com palavras. Ela diz parecendo ligeiramente irritada eu rio e digo:

_É que você me fez essa pergunta tantas vezes quando eu estava como lobo que balançar a cabeça foi automático.

Ela me lança um olhar irritado e eu levanto as mãos em sinal de rendição esquecendo do meu ombro machucado. Na mesma hora faço uma careta de dor. Ela me olha preocupada e diz:

_Para de mexer o braço! Vai doer mais se você continuar mexendo.

_Ta, eu sei. Eu digo revirando os olhos. Ela levanta a sobrancelha com se dissesse "Sabe mesmo?"

O resto do caminho foi feito em silencio que só foi quebrado quando ela percebeu que o meu ombro tinha voltado a sangrar e me deu um pano que estava no porta luvas do jipe.

Ela parou em frente a casa dela, desceu do carro eu também desci e parei na calçada. Quando ela chegou perto de mim colocou a sua mão na base das minhas costas me incentivando a continuar. Ela abriu a porta de casa, esperou eu entrar.

_Mãe? Ela chamou assim que fechou a porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

_Meus pais ainda devem estar na aldeia, espera ali na sala que eu vou buscar o kit de primeiros socorros. Ela disse

Eu apenas assenti e fui para a sala. Era uma casa bem bonita igual aquelas casas de filme da Disney com um gramado bem cuidado e uma cerca branca de madeira.

Vejo a Quinn retornar com uma maleta branca com uma cruz vermelha na frente. Ela faz um sinal para eu me sentar e eu me sento ao seu lado no sofá.

_Me deixa ver! Ela diz olhando para o pano que eu pressionava contra o meu ombro.

Olho para ela e tiro o pano de meu ombro expondo o meu machucado. Ela faz uma careta e se levanta, sem dizer nada, indo em direção a cozinha. Ela volta momentos depois com um pano e uma vasilha com água.

_Eu vou ter que limpar antes de fazer o curativo. Ela disse

_Ok! Eu digo

Ela molha o pano, se inclina em minha direção, ficando muito perto, afasta a camiseta para longe do machucado e gentilmente começa a limpa-lo. Arde um pouco, mas não é nada que eu não possa aguentar.

Quando ela terminou de limpar o machucado, ela se virou para a pequena maleta e de lá retirou um spray que ela espirrou em meu ombro ferido. Chupei o ar pelos dentes aquele troço ardia pra cacete. Ela esperou eu me acalmar e fez o curativo em meu ombro.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos, eu percebi que estávamos muito perto. O cheiro dela estava inebriando a minha mente, me impedindo de pensar claramente.

Ela parecia com dificuldade para respirar, respirando fundo e ainda olhando em seus olhos pude perceber vários pontinhos verdes em seus olhos cor de avelã. Suas pupilas estavam lentamente se dilatando, assim como tenho certeza que as minhas também estavam, sua respiração estava batendo em meu rosto, seu cheiro bloqueando minha mente foi impossível eu não me inclinar em sua direção.

Ela também estava vindo em minha direção, ela queria tanto quanto eu, meu corpo estava tremendo, a minha respiração ofegante, o meu coração quase saindo pela boca, o ponto entre as minhas pernas estava pulsando dolorosamente e a gente nem tinha se beijado ainda.

Nossos lábios se roçaram e eu estremeci, nossos olhos ainda estavam abertos aproveitando o momento intimo no qual estávamos.

Nós aproximamos os nossos corpos ainda mais e ao mesmo tempo fechamos os olhos para nos entregarmos de vez ao tão esperado beijo quando a porta da frente se abre fazendo a gente se separar assustadas.

Pela porta entram Russel e Judy Fabray que estavam nos olhando com um sorriso contido nos rostos. Vejo o alfa olhar de sua filha para mim antes de perguntar:

_Estou interrompendo?

_Não, senhor. Eu respondo respeitosamente.

**Quinn**

Estava tão perto! Tão perto que eu já podia sentir o gosto de sua boca, mas parece que o universo tem alguma coisa contra mim. Sinceramente não tinha outra hora para os meus pais chegarem não? Eu estava muito irritada por agora estar vendo minha mãe se apresentar a Rachel em vez de estar beijando a minha Parceira.

_Olá, eu sou Judy a mãe da Quinn. Minha mãe diz sorrindo e apertando a mão da  
Rachel.

_É um prazer conhece - lá . Rachel diz sorrindo de volta para a minha mãe.

_É bom finalmente conhecer a Parceira da minha filha. Minha mãe diz e eu me sinto corar, vejo que a Rachel também está um pouco vermelha sorrindo timidamente para a minha mãe. "Ela é tão fofa" eu penso

_Rachel, o que houve com o seu braço? Meu pai pergunta franzindo a testa olhando para o curativo no ombro da minha Parceira. "Lá vem a conversa delicada"

_É uma longa história, alfa. Ela diz séria e eu percebo que ela quer contar desde o principio.

_Então é melhor você começar logo. Meu pai diz enquanto se senta na sua poltrona e faz um gesto para Rachel se sentar também. Ela olha para mim, que tinha me sentado ao seu lado, respira fundo antes de dizer:

_Sim, eu vou começar a contar desde de o principio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Melanie **

Uma boa parte de mim ainda não acredita que a Rachel tenha se tornado um lobo tão forte. E eu estava simplesmente encantada com ela, quero dizer eu já a amava antes dela se transformar e agora que ela se transformou e estava ainda mais gostosa eu tinha que ter ela para mim.

Depois que a Rachel me deixou ir meu coração se encheu de esperança, apesar da ameaça, ela se importa comigo se não teria apenas me matado.

Chego à casa neutra que eu e o resto dos desgarrados havíamos encontrado. Ela ficava entre os territórios de duas alcatéias. Vejo minha irmã parada na entrada da casa me esperando com uma expressão nada feliz.

_O que? Eu pergunto me fazendo de desentendida.

_Você sabe muito bem o que, onde você estava Melanie? Ela pergunta com uma expressão séria. Olho para ela e sei que não vai engolir qualquer desculpa esfarrapada, suspiro em frustração e digo:

_Eu fui vê-la, Milena.

_Você é maluca? Mas é claro que é, e pelo que vejo você quase não saiu viva. Eu te falei que você procurar a sua ex-namorada no território de uma das alcatéias mais fortes e mais bem organizadas que existe era suicídio. Ela disse

Eu odeio os sermões dela! Parece que toda vez que eu fazia alguma besteira ela ficava em casa preparando o próximo sermão com o famoso "Eu te disse". Vejo ela respirar fundo e perguntar:

_O que aconteceu?

Eu conto tudo a ela desde a ligação até a hora em que a Rachel me deixou ir, nessa parte Milena levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Quando eu acabo o relato ela suspira e diz:

_Temos que falar com o alfa de lá.

_O que? Eu pergunto incrédula.

_Não podemos ter como inimigos uma alcatéia como aquela e considerando que você feriu um deles, nós vamos nos desculpar. Ela disse calmamente

_Foi uma fatalidade e ela me deixou ir. Eu digo

_É, mas a Rachel não é o alfa.

_Você não manda em mim irmãzinha. Eu digo debochada.

_Eu sou a chefe aqui Melanie. Ela diz com raiva.

_Apenas por falta de alguém melhor. Eu digo

_Obviamente, porque você é uma irresponsável. Ela diz

Como se eu fosse ligar para o fato dela liderar os desgarrados, nem ligo para o fato da minha irmã mais nova os liderar, como eu disse faltava alguém melhor.

_Milena, a Rachel é mais forte do que eu e eu sou o melhor que temos, não podemos voltar lá, vão nos matar. Aquela loirinha tava doida para arrancar o meu pêlo fora e usar como tapete. Eu digo ironicamente.

_Apenas ligue para a Rachel e peça para falar com o alfa. Ela disse e eu olho para ela e aviso:

_Eu vou ligar, mas apenas porque eu já pretendia me desculpar com a Rachel.

Pego o meu celular, olho para a Milena que assente, respiro fundo e aperto o verde. "Seja o que Deus quiser". Eu penso

**Rachel**

**_**Então, você namorou com essa garota que te machucou? Russel pergunta pra ver se entendeu.

_Sim. Eu digo e vejo a Quinn fechar os olhos como se estivesse em dor e quando ela os abriu pude ver a raiva e a tristeza neles antes dela subir as escadas correndo e bater a porta do quarto. Faço menção de subir atrás dela, mas o alfa me para.

_Espere, Rachel antes eu tenho que dizer. Apesar de você ter errado em deixar a garota viva, eu entendo que você não conseguiu matá-la, mas eu espero que se acontecer de outro lobo invadir o nosso território você não hesite em matá-lo. Ele diz seriamente.

_Pode deixar alfa, não irá se repetir. Eu digo e ele assente.

_Agora vai atrás da minha filha, não preciso avisar para você ser gentil não é? Ele pergunta

_Não, senhor. Eu digo

_Bom! Ele diz e eu subo as escadas parando na porta do quarto da Quinn.

Foi fácil identificá-lo, pois tinha um aviso colado na porta que dizia Do Not Cross! Bati na porta uma vez e nada. A segunda vez e nada de novo. Na terceira vez bati um pouco mais forte.

_Quinn, abre a porta, por favor. Eu peço angustiada.

Ela abre a porta com uma expressão de raiva e magoa. Ela me dá passagem e eu entro cautelosamente em seu quarto.

_Olha Quinn eu... Ela estende a mão para me silenciar e diz:

_Eu só quero saber de uma coisa, Berry. Vocês transaram?

Eu me surpreendi pela pergunta direta e me senti um pouco magoada pelo uso do sobrenome, mas imaginei que fosse uma forma de proteger seus sentimentos.

Meu silencio para ela foi uma afirmação, ela se sentou na cama de costas para mim, mas eu pude ver que ela estava escondendo as lagrimas de dor que caiam de seus olhos.

_Quinn, eu não fazia ideia que eu pertencia a este mundo. Eu pensava que era uma garota comum que quando sentisse vontade ela faria sexo com uma pessoa em quem confiasse. Eu digo a ela tentando me explicar

_Eu não estou com raiva de você Rachel, com ciúmes talvez por não poder ser a sua primeira, mas você tem razão você não sabia de nada disso e mesmo que você soubesse eu não poderia te cobrar nada afinal ainda não tínhamos nos descoberto. Ela disse com uma voz de choro

_Então, porque está chorando Q? Eu pergunto confusa e vejo ela sorri com o apelido.

_Porque e sempre imaginei eu e meu parceiro, agora no caso Parceira, perdendo a virgindade juntos. E saber que isso não vai ser possível é um pouco decepcionante para mim. Ela diz ainda com lagrimas nos olhos.

Fiquei ali olhando para ela querendo dizer algo para fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas não queria me rebaixar e... Ah e quer saber, que se dane o meu orgulho a minha Parceira precisa de consolo e é isso que eu vou dar a ela.

_Quinn, olha para mim. Eu peço e ela se vira para me encarar.

_Não importa com quem eu já dormi, o que importa é que quando nós formos fazer amor vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida porque vai ser com você, minhas experiências anteriores não vão ser nada comparado a nossa primeira noite juntas. Eu termino dizendo, corando um pouco pelo assunto, mas firme.

Quinn me olha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes de jogar seus braços ao meu redor em um abraço de urso. Viro a cabeça um pouco e coloco um beijo em sua têmpora. Ela se afasta de mim ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

_Você fica tão fofa assim vermelhinha. Ela diz e eu resolvo mudar de assunto afinal falar de sexo com a minha Parceira super gostosa, sozinhas em seu quarto não faz bem para os meus nervos.

_Vem cá o que você acha de conhecer os meus pais? Eu pergunto e ela levanta a sobrancelha.

_Nós nem namoramos ainda e você já quer me apresentar a seus pais? Ela disse o que me fez corar e ela rir.

_Não, é que todo o dia eu ouço a minha mãe dizer: Filha porque você não traz a Quinn aqui para nos conhecer. E eu sempre dou a desculpa de que eu não conhecia a sua mãe, mas agora a minha desculpa já era então o que você acha?

_É só marcar. Ela diz sorrindo, eu sorrio de volta para ela. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo meu olhar já estava descendo para encarar seus lábios rosados quando o meu celular toca nos atrapalhando. "De novo" eu penso amargamente

Olho pro visor e meu sorriso morre, a Quinn me olha desconfiada enquanto eu ainda encarava o telefone em minha mão.

_Não vai me dizer que é a vadia. Ela diz já com raiva, olho para ela impotente até que ela diz séria:

_Atende e coloca no viva-voz Rachel.

_Mas... Eu tento argumentar.

_No viva-voz Rachel. Ela diz firme sem me dar espaço para contestar, suspiro e atendo o telefone colocando no viva-voz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel**

_O que você quer Melanie? Eu pergunto e vejo Quinn acenar com a cabeça aprovando o meu tom.

_Rachel, me desculpa eu não pretendia que nada disso acontecesse, eu fiquei irritada com o que você disse e o lobo acabou falando mais alto, por favor, você pode me perdoar? Melanie pergunta com a voz falhada.

Eu olhei para Quinn que estava me olhando e também parecia esperar uma resposta. Pensando bem nós duas nos excedemos, a dominância do lobo falou mais alto e acabamos esquecendo que um dia nós nos amamos.

_Eu te perdôo, Melanie! Eu digo evitando olhar para Quinn que abaixou a cabeça.

_Muito obrigada Rachel! Você não imagina o que significa para mim. Ela diz

_Olha Rach, minha irmã gostaria de falar com o seu alfa. Apenas para esclarecer algumas coisas e eu também quero te pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Ela continua e vejo Quinn levantar a cabeça rapidamente olhando para o telefone com raiva.

_Eu irei falar com o alfa e depois eu te digo no que deu. Eu digo e vejo o olhar raivoso de Quinn se voltar para mim.

_Ok! Me liga quando você souber. Melanie disse

_Ta, tchau Melanie! Manda um beijo para a sua irmã. Eu digo

_Vou mandar Tchau! Eu te amo. Ela disse e desligou.

Fico olhando para o telefone surpresa enquanto Quinn fica me encarando com raiva. Porque ela está me encarando? Não é minha culpa que outra garota disse que me ama.

_Ahn... Eu vou falar com o seu pai sobre isso. Eu disse me levantando da cama quando eu já estava na porta ouço ela perguntar baixinho:

_Você ama ela?

Me viro para encarar ela que estava de cabeça abaixada mas levantou quando percebeu que eu me virei. Os olhos dela mostravam receio. Ele estava com medo da resposta.

_Você ama ela Rachel? Ela pergunta agora com a voz mais firme.

_Ela já foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim e eu me importo com ela.

_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quinn diz

_Ela foi a minha primeira, eu sempre terei um lugar especial no meu coração para ela, mas eu não a amo mais como antes. Eu digo

O rosto da Quinn suavizou e ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, um pouco envergonhado. Devolvi o sorriso dela e sai do quarto para falar com o alfa.

**Quinn**

Quando parecia que tudo ia se ajeitar e a Rachel fosse finalmente dar o passo tão necessitado para o começo do nosso relacionamento, a vadia volta para atormentar a nossa vida.

Se ela acha que eu caí naquele papinho tosco dela pedir desculpas, ela está muito enganada. Agora ela falar que ama a minha Parceira praticamente assinou o atestado de óbito dela.

Onde já se viu, mas se ela pensa que vai pegar a Rachel de volta ta muito enganada. Falando na Rachel meu coração deu um pulo quando ela fez aquele discurso sobre o quão bom vai ser a nossa primeira vez.

Eu sei estamos nos precipitando tendo esse tipo de conversa afinal nem nos beijamos ainda, inferno, nem um encontro nós tivemos, mas eu é que não vou impedir a Rachel de dizer coisas bonitas para mim.

Saí do meu mundo de reflexão ao ver o meu celular tocando. Olho o visor para descobrir que era a Rachel que estava ligando. Um sorriso bobo apareceu no meu rosto enquanto eu pensava "Ela acabou de sair daqui o que ela pode querer?"

Depois que a Rachel contou ao meu pai o que aconteceu, ficou decidido que ela e o meu pai iriam encontrar a vadia e a irmã da vadia na fronteira do nosso território para resolver tudo.

Eu não gostei da ideia de ver a minha Rachel perto da vadia de novo, mas como o meu pai vai estar lá com ela eu me acalmei um pouco. Atendo o telefone curiosa para saber o que ela queria.

_Alô Rachel? Tudo bem? Não aconteceu nada de ruim não né? Eu pergunto rapidamente

_Não aconteceu nada de ruim não Quinn. Ela disse me acalmando e continuou:

_Eu só liguei porque eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Ela disse apreensiva

_O que? Eu pergunto genuinamente curiosa.

_Quinn Fabray você aceita sair comigo? Ela pergunta e eu fico em silêncio não acreditando no que eu ouvi, só podia ser um sonho. "Por favor, não seja um sonho" Eu penso desesperada.

_ Eu sei que eu disse que queria esperar até eu me acostumar com tudo, mas eu não agüento mais não estar com você do jeito que eu quero. Ela diz rapidamente interpretando mal o meu silêncio.

_Rachel. Eu tento dizer, mas ela me interrompe.

_E eu também sei que você ficou chateada com o lance da minha virgindade e eu realmente não quero que você se sinta insegura com isso.

_Rachel. Eu tento novamente, mas parece que a antiga Rachel está no controle, pois ela não conseguia parar de falar e eu estava achando isso adorável.

_E com tudo que tem acontecido ultimamente eu sinto que tenho que estar do seu lado e deixar claro que tenho sentimentos por você, eu posso não saber a extensão desses sentimentos, mas com certeza eu consigo senti-los.

_Rachel. Eu digo mais suavemente ao ouvir ela dizer que tem sentimentos por mim, mas ela parece não me escutar porque continua falando.

_E eu sei que você também tem sentimentos por mim Quinn ou você não ia sentir ciúmes da Melanie e... Ela tenta continuar, mas dessa vez eu interrompo.

_RACHEL! Eu grito ao telefone parecendo finalmente ter conseguido a atenção dela.

_Sim, eu aceito sair com você e sim eu tenho sentimentos por você Rachel. Eu digo suavemente.

_Ah! Você t-tem..? B-bom eu t-t-tambem hummm. Ela parecia incapaz de formar uma frase coerente então eu resolvo ajudá-la.

_Então quando vai ser? Eu pergunto interrompendo mais uma de suas tentativas de falar.

_Ah! Eu estava pensando talvez amanhã à noite lá pra 07h00min horas está bom pra você? Ela pergunta e agora parece ter se acalmado.

_Está ótimo pra mim, Rachel. Eu digo

_Amanhã às 07h00min eu passo pra te buscar ok? Ela pergunta.

_Ok, Rach aonde nós vamos? Eu pergunto a ela curiosa com o encontro.

_Isso é surpresa, Fabray. Ela diz em um tom sedutor que faz os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiar.

_Hum, eu adoro surpresas Berry. Eu digo com a voz em um tom rouco.

_Que bom! Agente se vê amanhã Q. Ela se despede e eu não posso deixar de sorrir com o uso do meu apelido novamente. Soa bem melhor na voz dela.

_Até amanhã Rach! Eu digo ainda sorrindo e desligo o telefone.

Caí de costas na cama encarando o teto mal acreditando que a Rachel finalmente deu o passo que eu tanto queria que ela desse. Agora eu só tinha que me concentrar em fazer esse encontro ser perfeito e para isso eu preciso de algumas dicas das minhas amigas ninfomaníacas.

**Santana**

Eu estava realmente aproveitando o fato de que eu estava novamente me deliciando com os raros momentos que eu tenho para ficar a sós com aminha Britt-Britt.

Atualmente eu estava deitada na minha cama, sem roupa, com a minha Britt-Britt igualmente desprovida de roupas, e ela estava provocando cada parte do meu corpo que ela tão bem conhecia.

Seus lábios distribuíam beijos, mordidas e chupões em meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos provocava o meu clitóris. Eu já estava me contorcendo arqueando o meu corpo pedindo por mais.

Mas a minha Parceira gosta de me provocar indo devagar com seus movimentos em meu clitóris e depois indo rápido. Ela subiu com sua língua até a minha orelha, eu estremeci conforme seus movimentos em meu clitóris ficavam mais rápidos e seus dentes mordiam levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha.

_Me diz o que você quer San. Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

_Você sabe o que eu quero B. Eu digo ofegante.

_Eu quero ouvir você implorar S. Ela diz beliscando meu clitóris em seus dedos e mordendo forte o meu pescoço me fazendo gemer de dor e prazer.

_Por favor, B, por favor, me fode logo! Eu peço engolindo o meu orgulho.

Seus dedos liberaram o meu clitóris e passam a contornar a minha entrada com promessa de penetração na mesma hora o meu celular começa a tocar. Eu ignoro, mas parece que quem está ligando ta afim de morrer porque não desiste. Vejo Britt hesitar em suas ministrações e digo:

_Esquece o telefone e me fode logo B. Eu rosno e ela desliza dois dedos para dentro da minha entrada encharcada me fazendo gemer alto. E o telefone continua tocando e está me irritando.

Bruscamente solto o lençol que nem percebi que estava agarrando e alcanço o meu celular na cômoda ao lado da cama.

_O que você quer Fabray? Eu rosno para ela e vejo a Britt sorrir maliciosamente e voltar a movimentar seus dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado.

_S você não vai acreditar. A Rachel me chamou pra sair e eu preciso de você amanhã para me ajudar a escolher roupa, maquiagem, sapato e etc... E por favor, não me diga que você está pelada numa cama com a B. Ela me diz e Britt continua no seu ritmo constante agora com o seu polegar estimulando o meu clitóris.

_Ta legal eu não digo, mas Fabray me corrija se eu estiver errada. Eu digo com a voz calma tentando ao máximo não gritar o nome da Britt a cada estocada e agora ela resolveu chupar os meus seios. "Senhor dai-me forças" eu penso

_O que S? E para de gemer. Quinn diz. "É o senhor não me deu forças" eu penso sarcasticamente.

_Esse encontro é amanhã certo? Eu pergunto sufocando outro gemido.

_Sim.

_Amanhã à noite não é? Eu pergunto engolindo em seco enquanto sinto a Britt deixar o meu mamilo e descer beijando o meu corpo.

_Sim é amanhã à noite S. Ela responde confusa

_Então porque diabos você esta interrompendo meus Sexy-time com a minha Britt-Britt por algo que só vai acontecer daqui a 24 horas? Eu grito com raiva e prazer quando a Britt capturou o meu clitóris em seus lábios e começou a estimular com a sua língua.

_Dios mio! Eu exclamo quando a Britt suga o meu clitóris.

_Mas S... Quinn tenta argumentar, mas eu a interrompo

_Pelo amor de Deus Fabray me liga amanhã. Eu peço exasperada, mas acho que ela ouve o tom de suplica em minha voz, pois, diz:

_Ta te ligo amanhã S.

Nem me dou ao trabalho de responder apenas desligo e jogo o celular longe. Rapidamente voltei a me concentrar somente no prazer que vinha dos dedos e da boca de minha Parceira.

Ela continuava a chupar o meu clitóris enquanto movimentava os seus dedos dentro de mim e eu pude sentir que estava perto.

_Oh! Meu Deus B. mais... Mais rápido. Eu peço gemendo e ela coloca um terceiro dedo dentro de mim e acelera seus movimentos.

_Ahhhhh! i-isso Britt

Eu estava quase gozando quando o celular da Britt toca. Eu olho com raiva para o telefone e vejo a Britt hesitar em seus movimentos em mim.

_Não se atreva a parar agora b! Eu rosno e ela continua a bater seus dedos dentro de mim e volta a chupar o meu clitóris.

Ela curva seus dedos dentro de mim atingindo o ponto que faz gritar e gozar forte. Sinto ela subir pelo meu corpo distribuindo beijinhos até depositar um selinho em meus lábios antes de sair de cima de mim para alcançar o seu celular. Eu ainda estava respirando pesadamente quando ouço a Britt dizer:

_Oi Rach! Reviro os meus olhos, tinha que ser o anão para acabar com a minha felicidade.

**Rachel**

_Claro que eu te ajudo no seu encontro com a Q, Rach! Britt diz e eu não posso deixar de sorrir

_Muito obrigada Britt, você é um anjo. Eu digo ainda sorrindo

_Sério Rach? Será que vai nascer asas nas minhas costas? Ela pergunta sonhadora

_Vamos ter que esperar para ver Britt.

Eu rio pra mim mesma, a Britt é tão fofa e adorável como ela acabou sendo Parceira de alguém como a Santana é um mistério pra mim. Ouço a voz da Santana ao fundo e ela parecia reclamar de alguma coisa provavelmente de mim, pois eu ouvi algo como anã irritante.

_Rach eu vou ter que ir, a Sant quer voltar para os nossos Sexy-times. Britt diz

_Ta tudo bem Britt, depois agente se fala. Eu digo

_Te vejo amanhã Rach! Ela diz e desliga

Eu ainda não acredito que chamei a Quinn para sair. Eu devo ter perdido a cabeça porque no momento que eu saí da casa da Quinn e estava deitada em minha própria cama parecia que tinha duas Rachels discutindo comigo.

_Você ficou maluca! Rachel 1 exclamou

_Se ela ficou maluca nós também estamos afinal fazemos parte dela. Desse Rachel 2

_Calem a boca! Eu digo a eles

_Olha Berry você não pode ter esquecido todas as coisas que ela já fez com você! Fala sério uma conversinha com lagrimas e você já cai na dela? Ta me zoando Berry, achei que você se desse o valor. Rachel 1 diz

_Ela se dá sim ao valor, a Quinn mudou muito e ela está tratando bem a Rachel que vez ou outra fica dando fora nela. Isso machuca os sentimentos dela e ela gosta de você, ela mesma disse. Você está certa em sair com a Quinn. Diz Rachel 2

_Você pirou? Ela só admitiu ter sentimentos pela Rachel depois que a Rachel admitiu. E é claro que ela vai tratar bem a Rachel, ela é o futuro alfa e a Quinn só vai fazer com a Rachel o mesmo que ela fez com o Finnutil. Diz Rachel 1

_Não, ela não vai. Elas são Parceiras, vão ficar juntas e se amar para sempre. Diz Rachel 2

_A Rachel está sendo usada. Diz Rachel 1

_Não está. Diz Rachel 2

_Está! Diz Rachel 1

_Chega! Calem a boca os dois, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Eu digo e sinto as presenças sumirem da minha cabeça.

"Eu sei mesmo o que estou fazendo?" Eu me pergunto enquanto me jogo de encontro a minha cama para dormir um sono sem sonhos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quinn**

Acordei super animada afinal hoje seria o meu primeiro encontro com a Rach! Dizer que eu estou nervosa é eufemismo.

Mas eu ainda tinha que encarar a escola antes de hoje à noite. Vai ser um longo dia. Eu tinha acabado de ajeitar o meu cabelo no tradicional rabo de cavalo das Cheerios quando eu ouço uma buzina de moto.

Sorrio pra mim mesma "Ela nunca se atrasa" eu penso. Olho pela janela e vejo a Rach encostada em sua moto me esperando. Quando me vê na janela ela me dá um charmoso sorriso de lado. Sorrio de volta e desço correndo as escadas.

_Oi Rach! Eu digo quando par na frente dela.

_Hey Q. Ela diz se inclinando para me dar um beijo na bochecha.

Me sinto corar enquanto vejo ela dar um sorrisinho e subir na moto. Subo atrás dela passando meus braços pela sua cintura. Assim como todos os dias ela se arrepia e liga a moto indo em direção ao colégio.

Quando ela estaciona vejo as pessoas olhando para nós. Fala sério! Mais de duas semanas e eles ainda não se acostumaram com a nova Rachel e com ela me dando carona.

Mas uma coisa que me irrita é que muitas das Cheerios parecem de olho na Rachel. Algumas me lançam olhares raivosos e escuto algumas dizerem:

_Por que sempre escolhem ela?

_Ela nem é isso tudo!

Agora eu fiquei preocupada porque com a Rachel com esse novo estilo badass, ela é a próxima na lista das Cheerios e isso não é boa coisa. "Pelo menos não pra mim" eu penso.

Paramos em frente aos nossos armários que eram praticamente um ao lado do outro, eu estava pegando os meus livros quando eu vejo duas Cheerios se aproximarem da Rachel que estava distraída guardando seus livros em sua mochila.

_Oi Rachel! As duas dizem em uníssono.

_Oi garotas! Rachel responde com um sorriso de lado. Meu sorriso de lado. Vejo uma das garotas suspirar e fecho a cara pra Rachel.

_Então Rachel, eu e a minha amiga estávamos pensando se você não podia ir lá na minha casa nos ensinar espanhol, já que ontem você me ajudou muito. Disse uma das Cheerios com uma piscadela enquanto a outra passava a mão pelo braço da Rachel.

_Oh! Meninas por mais que eu esteja lisonjeada pelo ahhn "convite" eu não acho... Ela tenta dizer, mas é cortada por uma das meninas.

_Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar, nós vamos ser melhores que a Fabray até porque duvido que ela tenha te deixado ir muito longe. Diz a menina maldosamente. Vejo a Rachel olhar a menina com raiva e ela está prestes a dizer algo e eu prestes a arrancar os cabelos dessa perua fora quando Rachel é novamente interrompida só que dessa vez pela Santana que olha para as outras Cheerios com desprezo e diz:

_Caiam fora!

Elas parecem que vão protestar, mas Santana lança a elas o seu olhar de Bitch e elas vão embora resmungando. Ela olha para Rachel e depois parar mim que já estava me aproximando delas.

_É melhor você ficar de olho na sua mulher Fabray eu não vou salvar ela uma segunda vez. Santana diz e vai embora.

_O que foi aquilo tudo? Rachel me pergunta

_Santana gosta de saídas dramáticas e depois zoa você. Eu digo rolando os olhos.

_Não a Santana eu sei como ela é, eu me referia as Cheerios porque elas estão dando em cima de mim? Ela pergunta parecendo verdadeiramente confusa.

_Você é a próxima na lista das Cheerios. Eu digo bufando com o pensamento de qualquer uma delas com as mãos na minha Rachel.

_Então você está dizendo que agora todas as Cheerios querem me pegar? Ela pergunta parecendo um pouco assustada.

_A maioria. Eu digo

_Quando você diz a maioria você está excluindo a Britt e a Santana não é? Ela pergunta

_Basicamente.

_Ótimo! Ela diz sarcasticamente e depois se volta para mim.

_Fiquei feliz ao ver que você não se excluiu. Ela diz me dando um sorrisinho sacana, eu retorno o sorriso e digo em seu ouvido:

_Só tem uma diferença entre as Cheerios e eu, é que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

E saí andando ciente que seu olhar me seguia pelo corredor enquanto eu andava e eu iria sim ter o que eu queria ou eu não me chamava Quinn Fabray.

**Rachel**

Vou admitir ter todas essas garotas super bonitas e atléticas dando em cima estava fazendo maravilhas para o meu ego, mas estava me deixando mal com a minha loira.

Eu ignorava os olhares que elas me davam porque devo dizer eram um pouco sinistros alguns até um pouco obcecados.

Mas fugindo disso eu ainda tinha que pensar em um lugar para levar a Quinn hoje à noite. Mas onde? Cinema? Muito clichê para o primeiro encontro. Jantar em um restaurante? Também muito clichê. Os dois juntos? Mais clichê ainda.

Solto um suspiro de frustração e continuo totalmente alheia a aula pensando frustrada comigo mesma por não conseguir pensar em nada. Quando de repente a ideia me bate é tão simples, mas tão perfeito que não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

O sinal bate anunciando o final da aula. Feliz comigo mesma saio da sala indo para a sala do coral. Chegando lá me sento numa cadeira e continuo planejando os detalhes do meu encontro com a Quinn.

Nessa hora a trindade profana entra e se dirigem para os lugares ao meu lado. Quinn se senta ao meu lado e do lado dela estão a Britt e a Santana.

_Desculpe o atraso pessoal! diz quando entra na sala. "Quando ele não se atrasa" eu penso.

_Bom pessoal essa semana vamos falar do convívio de vocês. Ele diz escrevendo a palavra no quadro. Reviro os olhos quando ele começa aquele discurso de sempre sobre sermos uma família e blá blá blá.

_Vai ser em dupla, que já foram escolhidas. Ele disse quando todos começaram a escolher a sua dupla. Todos começaram a reclamar.

_Chefa! Eu vou falar quem ficou com quem.

_Mike e Artie. Puck e Mercedes. Rory e Blaine. Finn e Tina. Kurt e Brittany. Rachel e Santana. Quinn e Sam.

E o inferno começa. Todos começaram a reclamar ao mesmo tempo e na minha mente só me vinha um pensamento coerente. De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar o boca de caçapa se aproximar da Quinn.

_Chega! Vai ser assim e acabou, nem você Rachel vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Ele diz quando vê eu me preparando para falar.

_Está tudo bem Rach! A Sant não é tão ruim assim. Quinn diz para mim.

_Eu estou mais preocupada com o boca de caçapa dando em cima de você. Eu digo percebendo os olhares dele para ela.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Ela diz sorrindo para me tranquilizar, o que funciona um pouco.

_Ok pessoal vocês podem fazer a musica que quiserem pra apresentarem na semana que vem. diz e nos dispensa.

Vou andando para o estacionamento quando percebo que a Quinn está vindo comigo. Olho para ela e pergunto:

_Você não tem treino, loira?

_Eu pedi para treinadora Silvestre me liberar por hoje. Ela diz e eu levanto a minha sobrancelha pra ela. A treinadora não é conhecida por sua bondade.

_Eu expliquei a ela o que houve só por isso ela me liberou. Eu olho para ela confusa e ela diz:

_Você não sabia? A treinadora faz parte da alcatéia é ela quem treina os novos lobos. Fora você porque você é a futura alfa.

_Nossa! Ta legal então vamos? O seu pai está me esperando. Eu digo puxando ela para a minha moto.

Quando chegamos à aldeia, Russel já estava lá nos esperando. Estaciono a moto e vou em sua direção com a Quinn ao meu lado.

_Está na hora de ir, alfa? Eu pergunto quando paramos na sua frente.

_Sim, já está na hora. Ele diz e eu respiro fundo e tiro a minha jaqueta entregando ela a Quinn.

_Rachel? Nós vamos na forma humana. Ele diz e eu dou um aceno de compreensão.

Era uma situação complicada afinal estávamos indo em uma missão diplomática que podia dar errado a qualquer momento e baseado no temperamento da Melanie era bem provável que algo desse errado.

Me viro pra me despedir da Quinn e vejo que ela estava usando a minha jaqueta. Tinha algo extremamente excitante em vê-la usando a minha jaqueta. Balanço a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos nada puros que me veio à mente.

_Tchau Q! Eu digo dando um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

_Tome cuidado Rach! Eu não confio naquela garota. Ela diz séria. Eu reviro os olhos, mas aceno com a cabeça em concordância.

Volto o meu olhar para o alfa que estava me esperando à beira da floresta, quando paro ao seu lado ele me olha antes de entrar na floresta com um ultimo olhar a Quinn sigo ele floresta adentro.

Assim que chegamos à fronteira, estava cedo para o horário que tínhamos marcado, o alfa se vira para me dar algumas instruções.

_Rachel vamos tentar lidar com tudo o que acontecer da maneira mais calma possível. Russel me diz

_Russel eu não vou mentir pra você a Melanie é uma pessoa muito impulsiva e devo dizer que esse encontro vai ser tudo menos calmo. Eu digo a ele que suspira e diz:

_Mas eu não quero que você perca a calma em nenhum momento entendeu?

_Sim alfa, eu irei fazer de tudo para manter a calma. Eu respondo

Nossa conversa se dissipa quando ouvimos sons distintos vindo do outro lado da fronteira do nosso território. Imediatamente eu ponho uma expressão calma e livre de emoções em meu rosto e vejo o alfa assumir uma expressão séria.

Duas morenas logo aparecem em nosso campo de visão. Vejo Melanie abrir um sorriso sedutor assim que me vê e eu mantenho a minha expressão inalterada. Ela não se deixa intimidar por minha expressão fria e continua sorrindo.

Elas param a cinco metros de nós e o meu olhar vai para a Milena que tem um sorriso amistoso no rosto.

_Olá Rachel! Quanto tempo. Milena diz para mim ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

_Faz realmente muito tempo Milena. Eu digo com um ligeiro sorriso.

_Não vai me cumprimentar Rach? Melanie pergunta parecendo irritada que eu dei atenção a sua irmã.

_Melanie vejo que você continua invejando a sua irmã. Eu digo

_Mas deixa isso pra lá. Garotas eu gostaria de apresentar Russel Fabray o alfa da minha alcatéia. Eu digo antes que Melanie possa protestar.

_Olá garotas! Russel diz ainda sério

_Olá Senhor Fabray em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a você pela minha irmã por ter invadido o seu território. Milena diz abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente em respeito.

_Eu aceito as suas desculpas. O alfa disse enfatizando o suas. Melanie nota, olha para ele e diz debochadamente:

_Me desculpe!

_Ahhh! Melanie você continua educada como sempre. Eu digo sarcasticamente

_Não importa eu não vim aqui para me desculpar com ele, eu vim aqui para me desculpar com você Rach. Ela diz olhando séria para mim.

_Melanie... Milena tenta interromper, mas ela continua falando:

_Me desculpa Rachel! Eu não tive a intenção, eu apenas perdi o controle e eu também vim porque eu quero te convidar de novo para morar comigo em Nova York.

_Eu te desculpo Melanie, mas eu não posso ir morar com você em Nova York. Eu digo

_Por favor, Rachel, você e eu sabemos que você não merece ficar presa nessa cidade de merda. Você pode brilhar tanto se vier comigo, nós podemos viver juntas, você pode realizar o seu sonho de ser uma estrela e você merece a chance de realizar os seus sonhos. Ela diz e eu estou balançando a cabeça em discordância.

_Eu não posso Melanie, eu tenho responsabilidades aqui. Eu digo tentando com minhas palavras matar o traço de esperança que surgiu em meu peito.

_Joga tudo pro alto, Rach meu amor vem comigo. Ela diz e eu percebo que ela está mais próxima de mim e está com a mão levantada esperando a minha decisão.

Eu podia fazer isso, largar tudo ir com a Melanie para a cidade onde os meus sonhos estão ir para NYADA, estar em um palco na Broadway ter tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Mas espera o que eu estou pensando? Eu nunca faria isso. Quinn, os meus pais, o alfa, toda a aldeia que um dia estará em minha responsabilidade, eu nunca poderia decepcioná-los assim e também a Melanie não é a mulher que eu quero.

_Como eu já disse eu não posso Melanie, além das responsabilidades que eu tenho, eu devo ser honesta. Você não é a mulher que eu quero pra mim. Eu digo e vejo a esperança em seus olhos morrer para dar lugar ao ódio.

Ela dá um passo em minha direção e eu tenciono o corpo esperando pelo ataque, vejo o alfa também preparado para agir, mas é a Milena quem interfere dizendo:

_Pare Melanie!

Milena está com o braço na sua frente a impedindo de continuar. Melanie lança um olhar raivoso na direção de sua irmã antes de empurrar o braço dela, dar as costas e ir embora em sua forma de lobo.

_Me desculpem, eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Milena diz

_Não se preocupe criança eu notei que você e sua irmã têm o caráter diferente. Russel diz

_Está tudo bem Lena, eu sabia que a Melanie ia fazer alguma coisa hoje afinal é a Melanie. Eu digo a ela

_Então parece que está tudo resolvido, nós devemos voltar à aldeia Rachel. O alfa diz olhando para mim.

_Esperem, Senhor com todo o respeito eu peço a sua permissão para eu entrar em seu território, eu queria visitar um amigo. Milena pede

_Noah? Eu pergunto a ela que responde com um aceno.

_Sim, você tem a minha permissão, mas você deve ficar o tempo todo com a Rachel ou com o Puck, você parece confiável, mas é melhor não arriscar. Ele diz

_Eu entendo, obrigada Senhor! Ela diz

_Vem vamos voltar para a aldeia. Eu digo chamando a Milena para me acompanhar.

**Quinn**

Onde eles estão? Por que estão demorando tanto? Se aquela vadia fizer alguma coisa com a Rachel eu vou acabar com ela.

Meus pensamentos sobre os vários modos criativos de se matar uma vadia são interrompidos pelo jipe do Puck que acabou de chegar à aldeia com a Sant e a Britt.

_Oi Quinn! Puck me cumprimenta e eu nem tenho tempo de responder por que logo fui sufocada em um abraço de urso pela Britt.

_Oi Q! Ela diz me soltando, sorrio pra ela e respondo:

_Oi Britt!

_E ai Fabray! Cadê o seu ano de jardim? Santana pergunta com a suavidade de sempre.

_Ela foi com o meu pai encontrar a vadia naquele encontro diplomático e não chame ela assim. Eu digo rapidamente voltando a minha atenção para a floresta de onde vejo meu pai, Rachel e mais uma garota saírem.

Por um momento penso que é a vadia, mas a garota que vem com a Rachel aparenta ser mais nova e não tem o deboche estampado na cara.

Quando o Puck vê a garota, ele sai correndo na direção dela a abraça pela cintura tirando ela do chão. A garota da um gritinho de surpresa, mas logo depois passa os braços pelo pescoço do garoto.

_Lena, meu Deus eu não acredito que você está aqui. Ele exclama e eu posso ver um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela sorri para ele, mas eu não presto atenção no que eles falam, pois a Rach parou do meu lado. Ela observava os dois com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Ocorreu tudo bem Rach? Eu pergunto a ela

_Sim, tudo bem na medida do possível. Ela responde

_Ta agora que descobrimos que a Hobbit está bem, eu vou fazer a pergunta que não quer calar. Quem á a aquela? Santana pergunta

_Aquela é a Milena, irmã da Melanie. Ela diz olhando para mim apreensiva.

_Mas não se preocupem, ela é legal. Ela se apressa em dizer.

"Eu realmente espero que seja Rach" eu penso

**Rachel**

Depois das apresentações serem feitas, estávamos sentadas no gramado da casa de Santana, quer dizer, eu estava sentada no gramado. Quinn estava sentada no meu colo.

Santana, Brittany e Noah também estavam sentados na grama. Nós estávamos conversando enquanto observávamos a Carminha e a Lena Brincarem.

Era incrível o modo como elas se deram bem logo de cara. A pequena ficou encantada com a Lena que não deixou por menos. Eu não fazia ideia de qual brincadeira elas estavam brincando, mas parecia ser divertido, pois as duas não paravam de rir.

Em um movimento a Carminha se jogou em cima da Milena e as duas caíram na grama ainda rindo. Vejo uma ainda sorridente Milena olhar para a Carminha e franzi a testa parecendo confusa.

_Você ta bem Lena? Eu ouço a Carminha perguntar

_To sim! Milena responde, mas não parece convincente

Felizmente para a Milena a mãe da Carminha aparece e manda a Carminha entrar.

_Mas, mãe! Carminha diz fazendo beicinho

_Nem tente Carminha. Ela diz

_Tchau Lena. Ela diz dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Tchau Carminha. Milena diz sorrindo

A tarde vai passando e posso ver que depois que a Carminha entrou a Milena ficou muito pensativa. Ela de repente vira a cabeça em minha direção e pergunta:

_Rach posso falar com você a sós por um instante?

_Mas é claro, Lena o que houve? Eu pergunto quando estamos sozinhas na beira da floresta.

_Esse é um assunto delicado de abordar e eu não sei como você vai reagir. Ela diz cautelosamente, eu estreito meus olhos e faço um sinal para ela continuar.

_A Carminha é a minha Parceira. Ela diz olhando ansiosa para mim que continuo com minha expressão neutra, mas em minha mente só me vinha "Puta que paril"


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel**

_Que merda! Eu digo

_Nem me fale, o que eu devo fazer? Ela pergunta

_Eu não faço ideia, Lena. Eu digo e ela faz uma careta de dor.

_Rach, eu não posso ficar longe dela, você não sabe o alivio que eu sinto só por saber que ela está naquela casa tão facilmente ao meu alcance.

_Isso é muito estranho e um pouco perturbador. Eu digo

_Olha, eu penso na Carminha desse jeito. Ela diz parecendo ofendida com o pensamento.

_Eu fiquei um pouco transtornada porque eu tenho uma Parceira e se for basear pelo modo que eu penso...

_Não, comigo é diferente. Eu só fico feliz ao lado dela e ela estar feliz me deixa feliz e eu sinto uma vontade enorme de proteger ela.

_Ta entendi. Vamos ter que falar com a Anita. Eu digo

_Quem? Ela pergunta

_Você vai ver.

Faço um sinal para ela me seguir enquanto vou em direção à cabana da chefe da sociedade. Bato na porta e espero. A porta se abre e de lá sai uma Anita Lopez muito zangada.

_Por que estão me perturbando? Vão me fazer perder a minha novela. Ela diz irritada como os olhos em nós duas.

_Sra. Lopez, podemos falar com você? Eu peço educadamente.

_Tudo bem, entrem. Ela diz contrariada

Cinco minutos depois...

_Dios mio! Diz a Sra. Lopez

_Sra. Lopez eu quero que você saiba que eu só quero o bem da sua neta e que eu não penso nela de nenhuma forma inapropriada. Milena diz

_Eu sei menina, isso já aconteceu antigamente é raro, mas já aconteceu. Diz a Sra. Lopez

_O que devemos fazer? Eu pergunto

_Eu vou conversar com os pais da Carminha e com o alfa e se eu fosse você menina eu começaria a considerar entrar para a alcatéia se você quiser ficar com a Carminha. Diz a Sra. Lopez para a Milena que acena em concordância.

Voltando para o lugar onde deixamos os outros eu só encontro a Britt e o Noah. Paro na frente deles e pergunto:

_Cadê a Quinn?

_Foi com a Sant pra casa dela se arrumar para o encontro de vocês. Britt diz e se levanta agarra a minha mão me levando em direção a minha moto.

_Vamos Rae temos que te deixar gostosa! Ela diz e eu apenas sorrio e dirijo para a minha casa.

Depois de 32 roupas diferentes e muita discussão sobre a minha roupa eu finalmente estava na casa da Quinn. Britt me convenceu a usar uma blusa branca junto com uma calça de couro com uma jaqueta de couro e o meu fiel All Star.

Ás 7:00 horas em ponto bati na porta da casa dela e a sua mãe me atendeu.

_Entre Rachel, Quinn já vai descer. Ela disse

_Boa noite Sra. Fabray. Eu digo

Nessa hora Quinn desce as escadas usando um lindo vestido branco que me deixa salivando. "Nossa que corpo" eu penso. Ela estava com um sorriso arrogante e eu posso dizer que ela está se divertindo com a minha reação a ela.

_Vamos então Rach? Ela me pergunta e eu vejo ela lamber os lábios enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo.

_Vamos Q! Eu digo pegando a sua mão depositando um beijo antes de me virar para a porta.

_Eu quero ela em casa ás 11:00, Rachel. Russel diz vindo da sala.

_Pai! Quinn reclama

_Sim senhor. Eu digo respeitosamente

_Rach! Ela reclama

_Ele é o seu pai Quinn e o meu alfa. Eu digo calmamente

Ela faz um beicinho, mas deixa passar. Saímos da casa em direção ao carro que o meu pai me emprestou para hoje à noite. Abro a porta para Quinn antes entrar no carro e dar a partida.

_Sabe eu estava com medo de usar esse vestido por causa da sua moto, mas ai eu soube que você ia pegar o carro do seu pai emprestado. Ela disse cruzando as pernas fazendo o vestido subir um pouco revelando mais de suas coxas bem torneadas. Engulo seco e desvio o olhar antes que eu bata o carro.

_Como você descobriu? Eu pergunto enquanto pensava "Droga de lua cheia"

_Brittany. Ela disse sorrindo

Chegamos ao planetário onde eu tinha deixado tudo arrumado para o meu encontro com a Quinn. Peguei a cesta de piquenique no banco de trás e sai do carro. Quinn saiu antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta para ela que riu da cara que eu fiz.

Assim que ela percebe onde estamos ela se vira pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada. Eu apenas sorrio e ofereço a minha mão livre para ela. Ainda parecendo um pouco apreensiva ela pega a minha mão e eu abro a porta para nós entramos.

_Como você conseguiu esse lugar Rae? Quinn pergunta maravilhada.

_Eu fiz estagio aqui no ano passado e fiquei amiga do dono então eu pedi e ele me emprestou. Eu digo satisfeito comigo mesma.

Eu estendo a toalha de piquenique que eu tinha trazido na cesta estendi no centro do palco ao lado do projetor coloco a cesta no chão e faço um gesto para ela se sentar enquanto eu ligo o projetor.

_Nossa Rachel isso é muito legal! Quinn diz maravilhada com as constelações que aprecem no teto do planetário.

_Eu sei. Eu digo orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter escolhido este lugar.

_Então para o que eu estou olhando? Ela pergunta quando se deita na toalha.

_Você está vendo aquele aglomerado de estrelas ali no canto? Eu pergunto enquanto me deito ao seu lado.

_Estou. Ela responde

_Aquela é a ursa maior. Eu digo

_Sério? Ela pergunta admirada.

_Não faço ideia, poderia ser a ursa maior. Eu digo e nós rimos. Ela olha para mim e diz:

_Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui Rachel.

Eu olho em seus olhos e percebo que a minha vida agora gira em torno dela. Por que agora que eu experimentei como é ter ela ao meu lado como minha Parceira, eu não acho que eu consiga viver sem ter ela ao meu lado.

_Eu também Quinn, eu também. Eu digo com a voz rouca de emoção pelo que eu me dei conta anteriormente.

Puxo ela para o meu peito em um abraço, ela passa seus braços pela minha cintura. Eu passo meus dedos entre seus cabelos e ela me olha. Encarando seus olhos, eu me dou conta do que está diferente. Não há apenas desejo em seus olhos, há também carinho, compreensão, amor? Talvez. Ou talvez eu esteja vendo de mais, o que não me impediu de me inclinar em sua direção pousando os meus lábios sobre os seus.

O beijo, diferente do que eu pensei é lento, cheio de carinho, mas quando ela parte os lábios e me puxa pela nuca, o beijo fica mais quente, mais necessitado.

Ela que ainda estava deitada ao meu lado rapidamente se posiciona em cima de mim com os joelhos em cada lado do meu corpo.

Nós quebramos o beijo quando o ar se faz necessário só pra ela descer os beijos para o meu pescoço alternando em morder, chupar e lamber.

Eu estava perdendo o controle muito rápido, mordendo a minha mão para abafar os gemidos, mas parece que a Quinn não tinha a mesma preocupação, pois enquanto trabalhava em meu pescoço ia soltando pequenos gemidos que estavam derretendo todo o meu autocontrole.

O meu lado já estava pronta para fazer Quinn minha, mas eu não podia, ainda não. Quinn merecia mais na primeira vez dela. Com um grande esforço eu tirei Quinn de cima de mim botando ela sentada do meu lado.

Respirando com dificuldade eu depositei um selinho nos lábios dela antes de me afastar completamente.

_O que foi Rae? Ela pergunta inocentemente.

_Quinn você realmente não devia me provocar assim sabendo que eu estou na febre da lua cheia. Eu digo tentando controlar a minha excitação.

_Você esqueceu que eu também estou na febre?

_É, mas com você é diferente, você ainda não se transformou quando você se transforma fica mais forte. Eu digo já voltando ao normal.

_É daqui à dois dias. Ela diz com os olhos no chão.

_Você está com medo? Eu pergunto

_Um pouco, dói muito não é? Ela me pergunta e eu nem tento mentir.

_Sim dói bastante, mas não dura muito em um minuto no Maximo já vai ter acabado. Eu digo tentando deixa - lá calma.

Depois disso vamos comer e ficamos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios quando eu olho a hora e vejo que já são 10:40.

_Quinn nós temos que ir. Eu digo

_Ahh! Rae você vai mesmo seguir o horário idiota que o meu pai estipulou? Ela me pergunta exasperada.

_Sim eu vou, não só porque é o certo, mas porque eu não quero que o seu pai perca a confiança em mim. Eu digo séria e ela faz uma expressão surpresa e acena em entendimento.

No caminho pra casa Quinn estava procurando uma musica no radio com um sorriso no rosto. Cara me fazia tão bem ver ela feliz assim.

A primeira radio que ela parou tocava:

_Just another day_

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down and_

_Just another day that I_

_Had the best day of my life_

**Só mais um dia**

**Começou como qualquer outro**

**Só mais uma menina**

**Que tirou o meu fôlego**

**Então ela se vira**

**Ela me leva ao chão e**

**Só outro dia depois que eu**

**Tive o melhor dia da minha vida**

Com um olhar rápido pra mim ela rapidamente trocou de estação só pra cair em uma tocando:

_I, I'm really falling for you  
I, hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet don't know how  
Will someone please turn on the light?_

**Eu - Eu estou me apaixonando por você de verdade**

**Eu odeio o que você me faz passar**

**O que você fez comigo agora?**

**Eu simplesmente não consigo dormir à noite**

**Minha cama está molhada , eu não sei como**

**Alguém acenderá a luz, por favor?**

Com um suspiro exasperado ela trocou de estação novamente:

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vain_

_That I keep on closing_

**Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem**

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

**Eles tentam me afastar**

**Mas eles não sabem a verdade**

**Meu coração está danificado pela veia**

**Que eu continuo fechando**

Suas bochechas agora estavam levemente vermelhas enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente achar uma musica que não falasse de nada embaraçoso.

_And I will always love you._

_will always love you._

_my darling you._

**E eu sempre vou amar você**

**sempre vou amar você**

**meu querido**

Corei forte junto com ela agora até que ela trocou a estação novamente. A introdução da musica era familiar para mim.

_Deixa essa. Eu digo para Quinn que ainda estava vermelha. Ela acena e volta a se recostar no banco.

_Have you ever fed a lover_

_With just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted_

_Just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist_

_Full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face_

_And said "I just don't care?"_

**Você já conseguiu alimentar um amor**

**Apenas com as mãos?**

**Já fechou seus olhos e confiou,**

**Apenas confiou?**

**Já jogou um punhado**

**De glitter no ar?**

**Você já encarou o medo**

**E disse "eu não me importo"?**

_It's only half past_

_The point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

**Acabamos de passar**

**O ponto em que não há mais retorno**

**A ponta do iceberg,**

**O sol antes da queimadura**

**O trovão antes do clarão,**

**A respiração antes da frase**

**Você já se sentiu dessa maneira?**

_Have you ever hated yourself_

_For staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring_

_To prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched_

_So gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited_

_A stranger to come inside?_

**Você já se odiou**

**Por ficar olhando para o telefone?**

**A vida inteira esperando para que ele tocasse**

**Para provar que você não está sozinho**

**Você já foi tocado**

**Tão gentilmente que teve que chorar?**

**Já convidou**

**Um estranho para entrar?**

_It's only half past_

_The point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

**Acabamos de passar**

**O ponto em que não há mais esquecimentos**

**A ampulheta sobre a mesa,**

**A caminhada antes da corrida**

**O suspiro antes do beijo**

**E o receio perante as chamas**

**Você já se sentiu dessa maneira?**

_There you are_

_Sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

**Lá está você,**

**Sentado no jardim**

**Me servindo café**

**Me chamando de "querida"**

**Você me chamou de "querida"**

_Have you ever wished_

_For an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars_

_And pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_

_"Will it ever get better than tonight?"_

_Tonight_

**Você já desejou por**

**Uma noite sem fim**

**Laçou a lua e as estrelas**

**A as prendeu bem forte?**

**Já ficou sem fôlego e perguntou a si mesmo**

**"Poderá algum dia ser melhor que esta noite?"**

**Esta noite**

A musica acaba na hora que eu paro carro na frente da casa de Quinn. Saímos doa carro em silencio quando chegamos à porta da sua casa ela se vira para mim com um sorriso tímido. Parecia procurar as palavras certas para dizer então eu ajudo.

_Eu me diverti muito hoje à noite, Quinn. Eu digo com um sorriso.

_Eu também me diverti Rachel, foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive. Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Com um passo a frente eu juntei os nossos corpos e os nossos lábios. Meus lábios estavam se movendo sobre os dela sem pressa apenas apreciando esse nosso momento juntas.

Quando sinto suas mãos na minha nuca arranhando e me puxando para aprofundar o beijo, um arrepio percorre o meu corpo e eu sei que é hora de parar.

Me afasto e vejo ela fazer um beicinho lindo que eu rapidamente deposito um selinho em cima. Rindo um pouco da sua careta eu digo:

_Eu tenho que ir Quinn, eu se eu te beijar de novo eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo.

_Ta, passa aqui amanhã pra me levar para a escola? Ela me pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior "Que sexy" eu penso

_Claro! Eu digo indo em direção ao carro.

_Tchau Rae!

_Tchau Q!

Em casa eu já estava na cama quando o meu celular apita avisando que tem uma mensagem. Pego o meu celular e não posso deixar de sorrir com a mensagem.

"**Tenha uma boa noite minha lobinha e bons sonhos! – Q"**

"**Se for com você eu tenho certeza que serão os melhores Boa noite Q – R"**

Termino de enviar a mensagem e volto a deitar na cama esperando que todos os meus sonhos daqui pra frente tenham uma certa loira com olhos cor de avelã como protagonista.


	18. Chapter 18

**Narradora **

Rachel estava beijando o pescoço de sua parceira. Sua coxa estava entre as da loira fazendo uma leve pressão em seu centro. Seus lábios voltaram para os da loira em um beijo quente e necessitado.

As duas garotas estavam na casa da morena. Tinham ido para lá depois que o treino da loira acabou. Rachel tinha sido liberada do treino dela. Faltava um dia para a lua cheia e todos os lobos estavam procurando algum tipo de alivio.

Nesse momento as duas estavam se pegando legal na cama da morena. Rachel voltou com os lábios para o pescoço da loira. Ela queria marcar todo o maravilhoso corpo da loira pra todos saberem a quem ela pertence.

Sorrindo satisfeita olhando para a marca arroxeada no pescoço da loira, Rachel voltou seus lábios para os das loiras que respirava falhamente e olhava a morena com os olhos cheios de desejo.

Rachel prendeu o lábio inferior da loira entre os seus dentes e o chupou. Quinn ficou mais ousada e agarrou a bunda da morena que liberou os lábios da loira para gemer alto.

Rachel voltou a olhar a loira que agora tinha um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios por ter feito a morena gemer. A morena decide dar o troco e leva as suas mãos aos seios da loira, por baixo do sutiã, beliscando os seus mamilos durinhos.

Quinn gemeu alto arqueando o corpo e apertou a bunda da morena que também gemeu alto, feliz que seus pais não estavam em casa. Elas se olharam novamente e Rachel respirou fundo e retirou suas mãos dos seios da loira, contra a vontade de seu lobo é claro, se deixando cair deitada ao seu lado respirando fundo para controlar a sua excitação vendo que a loira não estava muito diferente dela.

_Você realmente não devia testar o meu autocontrole assim, Quinn. Rachel diz ainda ofegante.

_Não pude evitar. Quinn responde sorrindo também ofegante e passando o braço pela cintura da morena e colocando o rosto no seu pescoço sentindo seu maravilhoso cheiro de baunilha, mas parecia diferente ele vinha misturado com um perfume encantador, erótico, misterioso, picante e rico. Entre as pernas sentiu que respondia a aquele cheiro imediatamente com um aumento da lubrificação, como se a fragrância fosse um toque ou um beijo.

Quinn se voltou para beijar o pescoço da morena sentindo o sabor de sua pele quando batidas furiosas na porta da casa as interromperam junto com os gritos de uma latina que elas bem conheciam.

_Hobbit para de tentar deflorar a Quinn e vem atender a porra da porta. Santana grita

_Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade. Quinn diz descendo da cama e arrumando os cabelos bagunçados.

_Não, não, não... Volta aqui Fabray, vamos ignorá-la que ela vai embora. Rachel diz puxando sua parceira pela cintura até ela se sentar na cama, passando seus braços e pernas em volta dela e com os dentes mordiscando a sua orelha.

_É a Santana, Rachel ela não vai desistir e vai acabar quebrando a sua porta. Quinn diz suspirando ao sentir a língua de Rachel na sua orelha.

_Eu sei que você está ai Hobbit, eu consigo sentir o seu fedor lá da esquina. Santana grita novamente.

Quinn suspira e se levanta novamente. Rachel faz o mesmo e desce as escadas com a loira ao seu lado. Assim que abriu a porta, Santana logo entrou empurrando Rachel no caminho.

_Boa tarde Santana, por favor, entre. Rachel diz sarcasticamente. A latina olha para ela com raiva e diz:

_Não faça essa cara pra mim Berry, eu avisei que ia vir aqui pra a gente ensaiar.

_Não, você não avisou.

_Não importa, eu estou aqui agora então vamos ao trabalho, Q você pode se pegar com a Berry depois. Santana diz dispensando Quinn com a mão.

_Por que você acha que a gente estava se pegando? Quinn pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

_Por favor, eu consegui sentir o cheiro da marcação da Berry de dentro do meu carro. Santana diz com um sorriso irônico.

_Você não pode vir na minha casa sem avisar e esperar que eu te dê atenção quando eu estava com a minha Parceira. Rachel diz e Quinn olha para ela maravilhada. Era a primeira vez que a morena dizia minha Parceira com a possessividade tão obviamente exposta na voz.

_Está tudo bem Rach, pode ensaiar eu vou pra casa terminar um trabalho de história. Quinn diz tentando esconder o sorriso bobo que se formou em seu rosto com as palavras da morena.

_Tem certeza? Rachel pergunta olhando para a latina com a cara emburrada.

_Tenho, eu vou indo tchau Rae. Quinn diz dando um selinho na morena e se dirigindo para a porta.

_Tchau Santana e tentem não se matar. Quinn diz

_Não prometo nada e Fabray? Santana chama quando a loira já estava na calçada.

_O que?

_Belo chupão! Ela diz fechando a porta e deixando uma loira com uma expressão confusa e a mão no pescoço.

_Precisava fazer isso? Rachel pergunta depois que a latina fecha a porta.

_Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, Berry. Santana diz com um sorriso irônico.

Rachel revira os olhos. É claro que ela precisava marcar a sua Parceira, era o seu instinto natural. Ela resolve não dizer nada e sim começar a pensar em musicas que as duas poderiam apresentar juntas, mas a latina a interrompeu.

_Nem pense em querer me forçar a cantar essas musicas da Broadway, Hobbit.

_Ta, então o que você sugere? Rachel pergunta em frustração.

_Não sei anã, só sei que eu quero cantar para a minha Britt-Britt.

_Santana Lopez querendo expressar seus sentimentos? Que fofo. Eu sabia que você tinha sentimentos nesse buraco negro que você chama de coração. Rachel zomba

_Berry. Santana diz com raiva dando um passo a frente pronta para matar a pequena Diva pela audácia.

_Calma, calma eu sei que música nós podemos cantar e eu acho que a Britt vai adorar. Rachel diz sorrindo verdadeiramente para a latina.

**Rachel**

No dia seguinte eu me senti confiante. Santana e eu passamos o resto do dia de ontem ensaiando a música que iríamos ter que apresentar hoje.

E fora isso hoje era lua cheia e eu estou cheia de tesão. Depois que Santana foi embora eu passei a noite inteira tentando aliviar a pressão constante que eu estava sentindo no meio das pernas.

E ter a minha linda, gostosa e virgem namorada tão excitada quanto eu não estava ajudando. Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu tive que me aliviar manualmente nos últimos três dias.

Mas eu tinha que aguentar. Eu não queria que a minha primeira vez com a Quinn fosse por que não conseguimos nos controlar.

Eu quero que seja calma e que eu tenha todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com a minha Parceira. Mas a Quinn não ajuda me dando beijos de tirar o fôlego nos banheiros, debaixo das arquibancadas e até no armário do zelador (Lugar sagrado para Brittana). "Se a Santana descobrir vai me matar" eu penso.

Finalmente chegou a hora do Glee club. Eu já não estava mais agüentando esse dia de escola. Quando cheguei lá as três lideres de torcida já estavam lá sentadas uma ao lado da outra.

Me sentei ao lado da Quinn que logo pôs a mão na minha coxa. Eletricidade atravessou o meu corpo e eu senti o meu corpo liberar a já familiar essência da minha marcação.

As outras duas garotas olham para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto Quinn olha pra mim com desejo escrito em seus olhos.

_Sério Berry? Agora? Eu sei que a lua cheia é complicada para os hormônios, mas mantenha o seu fedor pra si mesma. Santana reclama

_O cheiro da Rach não é fedorento, ele é maravilhoso. Quinn diz com os olhos brilhando.

_Pra você Fabray, para nós é repulsivo. Santana diz franzindo o nariz.

_Não é fedorento Santy, ele é ameaçador como se dissesse 'Fique longe da minha mulher'. Britt diz calmamente.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder a esse comentário entra na sala carregando partituras e dizendo a famosa frase.

_Desculpe o atraso pessoal. Ele disse e todos reviraram os olhos.

_Então pessoal vamos ver as duplas se apresentarem. diz

Todas as duplas foram se apresentando até que só faltaram duas. Eu e Santana, Quinn e Sam. Eu decidi ir primeiro. Nós duas nos posicionamos no meio da sala depois que eu sussurrei para a banda que musica iríamos cantar.

_Bom essa musica são para umas pessoas muito especais para nós. Santana diz olhando para Britt enquanto eu dava um sorriso discreto para a Quinn.

(Santana)

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

**Nós temos a tarde**

**Você tem esse quarto para dois**

**Só tenho uma coisa a fazer**

**É me descobrir**

**Descobrindo você**

(Rachel)

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

**Uma milha para cada polegada**

**Da sua pele que parece porcelana**

**Um par de lábios doces como bala**

**E sua língua de chiclete**

_And if you want love _(Santana)

_We'll make it _(Santana e Rachel)

_Swimming a deep sea _(Rachel)

_Of blankets _(Santana e Rachel)

_Take all your big plans _(Santana)

_And break 'em _(Santana e Rachel)

_This is bound to be a while _(Rachel)

**E se você quiser amor**

**Nós o faremos**

**Nadando um mar profundo**

**De cobertores**

**Pegue todos os seus grandes planos**

**E quebre-os**

**Isso vai demorar**

(Santana e Rachel)

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

**Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)**

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

(Santana)

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

**É algo sobre o jeito que seu cabelo cai sobre o seu rosto**

**Amo como você fica quando engatinha em direção ao travesseiro**

(Rachel)

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

**Diga-me aonde devo ir e**

**Mesmo que eu saia para ir lá**

**Nunca vou deixar sua cabeça bater na cama**

**Sem minha mão para apará-la**

_And if you want love _(Santana)

_We'll make it _(Santana e Rachel)

_Swimming a deep sea _(Rachel)

_Of blankets _(Santana e Rachel)

_Take all your big plans _(Santana)

_And break 'em _(Santana e Rachel)

_This is bound to be a while _(Rachel)

**E se você quiser amor**

**Nós o faremos**

**Nadando um mar profundo**

**De cobertores**

**Pegue todos os seus grandes planos**

**E quebre-os**

**Isso vai demorar**

(Santana e Rachel)

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

**Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)**

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

(Santana)

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

**Caramba, baby**

**Você me perturba**

**Sei que você é minha, toda minha, toda minha**

**Mas você é tão linda que chega a doer às vezes**

(Santana e Rachel)

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland _

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

**Seu corpo é uma maravilha (Vou usar as mãos)**

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

**Seu corpo é o país das maravilhas**

_Meninas isso foi fantástico! elogia

_Foi incrível San. Britt diz dando a Santana um enorme sorriso.

Olhei para onde Quinn estava sentada. Ela estava com um sorriso contido nos lábios e olhava apaixonadamente para mim. Me sentei na cadeira ao seu lado quando chamou ela e o boca de caçapa para se apresentarem.

Assim que a melodia da musica começou e eu a reconheci, olhei incrédula para o "casal" a minha frente. Quem esse loiro de farmácia pensa que é para cantar essa musica com a minha Parceira.

Lucky

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohho oohoooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I put a flower in your hair

And though the breeze is through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Quando a musica terminou todos bateram palmas menos eu e a Santana que viu o meu estado. Meu corpo estava tremendo de raiva e possessividade. Todo o meu lado lobo estava lutando para se soltar do meu controle e mostrar ao loiro a quem Quinn pertencia.

Durante a musica eu senti os olhos de Quinn em mim. Provavelmente ela sentiu o cheiro da minha marcação que agora impregnava toda a sala do coral.

_Bom trabalho vocês dois, ficou muito bom o dueto de vocês talvez até possamos colocar vocês dois para fazer o dueto das regionais. diz com um sorriso.

Meu corpo treme ainda mais ao ouvir isso e o pensamento de ter Quinn perto desse idiota novamente era insuportável.

_Muito bom pessoal estão dispensados. diz

Demoro um pouco para ir para o estacionamento por ainda estar tentando me acalmar. Quando finalmente me acalmo o suficiente, me levanto e vou para o estacionamento onde vejo a Quinn e o Sam conversando.

Vou me aproximando lentamente deles. Nenhum percebeu a minha presença ainda. Quando estou perto o suficiente ouço as palavras do loiro que me fazem perder a cabeça e entrar no meio da conversa.

_Então Quinn eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses? Pergunta o loiro de farmácia.

_Fique longe dela boca de caçapa. Eu digo olhando nos olhos dele lutando para impedir o rosnado que se formou em minha garganta.

_Rachel? Ah eu sei que você e a Quinn são amigas agora, mas eu realmente gostaria falar com ela em particular. Ele diz

_Amigas? Só se for amizade colorida Evans, agora dê o fora daqui. Eu digo com raiva.

Ele olha para mim de olhos arregalados e depois para Quinn que só levanta as mãos sem saber o que dizer a ele, balança a cabeça em descrença e vai embora. Me viro pra Quinn assim que ele sai do meu campo de visão.

_Você é minha Fabray! Eu digo olhando intensamente nos olhos da loira que devolve o olhar. Eu percebo o que eu fiz e tento me desculpar:

_Me desculpa Quinn! Você é uma mulher e não um objeto e eu sinto muito por te tratar como um. Isso foi tão machista que eu estou assustada comigo mesma por...

Sou interrompida por lábios macios que se grudam nos meus em um beijo que tira o meu fôlego. Quinn se separa de mim com um sorriso e diz:

_Eu senti falta dos seus discursos Rach!

_Ah! Eu pensei que você não gostasse afinal ninguém gosta. Eu digo um pouco triste.

_Eu acho fofo! Ela diz com um sorriso gentil que logo se transforma em um malicioso quando ela diz no pé do meu ouvido:

_E Berry, eu sou sua contanto que você seja minha.

E vira as costas rebolando em direção a minha moto. Eu fico ali olhando abobada para a minha Parceira até que ela se vira e diz inocentemente:

_Você não vai vir comigo?

Eu apenas sorrio enquanto me encaminho até ela pensando "Eu iria com você até o fim do mundo loira".


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel**

_Rach, filhote você vai passar a lua cheia na casa da Quinn? Minha mãe pergunta quando desço as escadas em roupas bem largas e com minha mochila nas costas.

_Vou sim mãe é a primeira transformação da Quinn e eu quero estar ao lado dela. Eu respondo e minha mãe sorri pra mim.

Eu acho que ela está feliz que eu deixei o passado para trás e estou sendo feliz com a minha Parceira assim como ela e o papai são.

_E você está certa de querer estar ao lado de sua Parceira nessa hora. Sua mãe não deixou o meu lado durante a minha primeira transformação por nada. Meu pai disse saindo da cozinha, abraçando a minha mãe e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha o que a faz corar levemente.

_Ok! Ta na minha hora antes que vocês me traumatizem resolvendo aproveitar a lua cheia. Eu digo revirando os olhos e me virando para sair de casa.

_Está levando roupas extras? Minha mãe pergunta quando me vê saindo.

_Estou! Eu respondo pacientemente sem me virar.

_Escova de dente? Ela pergunta

_Estou, mãe!

_Absorvente?

_Mãe! Eu exclamo

_O que? Vai que acontece um imprevisto. Ela diz

_Tchau mãe! Eu digo ignorando o que ela disse e saindo de casa antes que ela pudesse me perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Dirigindo pra casa da Quinn eu penso em como a minha vida mudou em apenas um mês. Um mês atrás eu era uma garota com sonhos grandes de mais para essa cidade. Agora eu sou um lobo alfa protetor que no futuro será responsável por toda uma aldeia e uma alcatéia. Onde tenho amigos, famílias e uma Parceira para proteger.

Um pequeno sorriso se forma em meu rosto ao pensar em Quinn. Meu lobo estava uivando de felicidade por causa do que ia acontecer hoje. Porque hoje Quinn vai ser como eu e com isso vamos poder dividir todas as partes das nossas vidas.

Eu respiro fundo para me controlar. Pensar em Quinn virando loba estava me excitando afinal quanto mais a lua cheia se aproxima mais agitado o lobo fica.

Assim que chego à casa da Quinn eu vou em direção a porta, mas antes que eu chegue lá à porta se abre e de lá sai uma Quinn com um olhar esfomeado. Eu nem tenho a chance de abrir a boca antes dela se jogar em meus braços e colar seus lábios aos meus.

A língua dela entra na minha boca sem que eu tenha a chance de processar o que está acontecendo. Apenas quando ela morde o meu lábio inferior e o chupa para dentro de sua boca que eu reajo e devolvo o beijo com gosto.

Ouço um som de pigarro vindo da porta e quebro o beijo, corando quando vejo que é o pai da Quinn que estava ali. O alfa estava com um olhar divertido no rosto provavelmente me ver corando depois da sua filha me arrancar um beijo de tirar o fôlego era divertido para ele.

_Olá Rachel como você está? Russel pergunta ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Oi alfa eu estou bem. Eu digo respirando fundo para pegar de volta o ar que me faltava.

_Quinn sua mãe está te esperando na cozinha querida. Russel diz olhando para a sua filha que estava distraída me lançando o mesmo olhar esfomeado de antes.

_Ta, já to indo. Ela diz sem desviar o olhar dos meus lábios e me dá um selinho antes de entrar na casa.

Me aproximo do alfa com cautela ainda um pouco envergonhada. Ele ri e coloca a mão no meu ombro me guiando para dentro da casa.

_Sabe quando a Quinn estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala eu pensei que ela estava apenas ansiosa, mas agora vejo que é outra coisa. Russel diz piscando pra mim me deixando mortificada de vergonha.

_Russel não deixe a menina embaraçada, eu bem me lembro como você ficava na lua cheia quando éramos adolescentes ou por acaso você se esqueceu. Judy diz com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Deve ser coisa de família" eu penso

_Ta mulher eu só estava brincando com a minha nora. Ele diz se rendendo.

Eu coro quando ele me chama de nora porque afinal Quinn e eu não namoramos. "Ainda". Só tivemos um encontro, mas talvez eu deva consertar isso.

_Vamos está quase na hora. A lua já vai se levantar temos que ir para a floresta. Judy diz e nós a seguimos para os fundos da casa e para dentro da floresta.

Paramos em uma pequena clareira e esperamos a lua cheia surgir. Logo ela aparece e eu vejo a Quinn começar a se contorcer enquanto eu me transformo em lobo.

_Ahhhh, ta doendo pai. Quinn diz choramingando de dor.

_Eu sei que dói minha filha, mas apenas relaxe e respire fundo vai acabar antes de você perceber. _O alfa diz mentalmente para a sua filha.

Quinn cai de joelhos no chão. Dava para ouvir seus ossos se quebrando e eu apenas deitei na frente dela, com as orelhas abaixadas e choramingando frustrada por não poder fazer nada para ajudar a minha Parceira.

Logo Quinn foi tomando forma de lobo. Seus dentes ficaram mais afiados, unhas foram substituídas por garras, orelhas forma ficando pontudas, um focinho foi surgindo e um pêlo branco como a neve foi aparecendo em sua pele e então tinha acabado.

Ela tinha conseguido, ela estava ali em sua forma de lobo tentando recuperar o fôlego. Um lindo lobo de pêlo branco e eu sabia que quando ela abrisse os olhos eu veria seus lindos olhos cor de avelã. Era o lobo do meu sonho.

Engatinhei para perto dela esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, mas ela não o fez. Dei uma leve lambida no seu focinho e ela abriu os olhos.

**Quinn**

A dor era insuportável, mas eu consegui aguentar. Quando a dor passou eu apenas fiquei ali deitada respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego e foi então que eu senti aquele perfume maravilhoso novamente.

Eu não queria abrir os olhos com medo daquele cheiro maravilhoso, que eu sabia que pertencia a Rachel, fosse embora, mas quando eu senti uma lambida no meu focinho eu rapidamente os abri.

E lá estava Rachel meu lobo protetor, minha Parceira, a mulher que eu amo. Eu me assustei com esse pensamento, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Rachel é a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

_Minha._ Eu digo sem tirar os olhos de Rachel

Eu podia sentir os meus pais por perto e também alguns pequenos animais, mas a minha atenção estava toda no lobo a minha frente, o meu lobo.

_Sua._ Ela diz e lambe a minha bochecha de lobo.

_Vamos crianças hora de correr e caçar._ Meu pai diz

Eu olho para Rachel confusa sobre o que fazer e ela apenas olha para mim com a língua pra fora em um sorriso de lobo antes de correr fazendo com que eu automaticamente a seguisse.

_É tudo muito instintivo amor, viu._ Ela diz brincando

Continuamos correndo e brincando uma com a outra. Vejo que ela tem que diminuir a velocidade para ficar ao meu lado e não posso deixar de sorrir pra isso. "Ela é tão gentil". Eu penso

Paramos quando vemos um veado. Nos escondemos entre as arvores com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho.

_O que eu devo fazer agora?_ Eu pergunto confusa. Rachel apenas sorri para mim e diz:

_O que tem vontade de fazer?_

Paro e penso no assunto e me assusto com o que descubro. Ok não tanto, mas o lobo quer carne e está ansioso para consegui-la. Olho para Rachel assustada que apenas diz:

_Siga os seus instintos._

Deixei os pensamentos racionais de lado, eu era um lobo e aquela era a minha presa, e ataquei. O veado nunca teve chance. Olho pro lado e vejo que Rachel estava se alimentando de sua própria presa.

Quando acabamos percebo que estou levemente sonolenta. Rachel se aproxima de mim e faz um sinal pra irmos embora. Caminhamos pra casa em silêncio só aproveitando a presença da outra.

Assim que chegamos eu vejo Rachel pegar as suas roupas, que estavam separadas na varanda junto das minhas, e vai para a floresta se transformar de volta. Eu fico ali olhando para as minhas roupas sem saber o que fazer. Rachel volta e franzi a testa para mim e pergunta:

_Por que não se transformou de volta ainda?

_Eu não faço ideia de como._ Eu respondo

_É só visualizar a sua forma humana, se imagine humana de novo. Ela diz com um sorriso gentil e vira as costas para me dar privacidade.

Me transformo de volta, coloco as minhas roupas e ando até Rachel. Ela sente eu me aproximando e faz um movimento pra se virar, mas eu a abraço por trás antes que ela possa. Dou um beijo no seu rosto e digo:

_Eu estou com sono, Rae.

Ela se vira no meu abraço, me dá um sorriso doce e me dá um selinho antes de me puxar para a casa pela a minha mão.

_Vem, vamos dormir então. Ela diz já me levando pelas escadas.

Chegamos ao meu quarto e logo deitamos na cama. Uma de frente para a outra. Eu poderia olhar para os olhos dela pelo resto da minha vida. E é o que eu pretendo.

Chego mais perto dela e passo o meu braço pela sua cintura, enlaço as nossas pernas e escondo o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Seu cheiro enche o meu nariz e eu não posso deixar de suspirar e me aconchegar mais a ela.

Vejo que ela já está quase dormindo e digo com um bocejo:

_Boa noite, Rae.

_Boa noite, meu amor. Ela diz inconscientemente. Meu coração dá um pulo com o que ela disse e eu tenho um sorriso bobo na cara, mas pelo que dizem é uma reação normal pra quem está apaixonada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel**

As três noites de lua cheia tinham acabado de passar e agora eu podia colocar toda a minha atenção em pensar em um plano para pedir a Quinn em namoro.

Por falar em Quinn ela está indo muito bem em aprender a ser um lobo. Apesar de ela ter explodido em suas roupas três vezes nos últimos dois dias. Santana também não ajuda fazendo piadas do tipo "Nossa Fabray o seu fedor é pior que o da anã" ou então "Do jeito que a Fabray está indo aposto que logo, logo você vai ter uma flor desenhada na sua mão Berry" e coisas do tipo.

Mas tenho certeza que eu e a Britt conseguimos acalmar as nossas feras antes que elas arrancassem as cabeças uma da outra. Sim eu tenho certeza.

_Que tal você levar ela a um restaurante e pedir lá? Britt me pergunta.

Estávamos atualmente no meu quarto pensando em maneiras de eu pedir a Quinn para namorar comigo.

_Muito clichê Britt. Eu digo andando de um lado para o outro.

_Que tal se você cantasse uma musica para ela e depois pedisse ela em namoro? Britt oferece hesitante.

_Muito previsível para mim Britt. Eu digo com um lamento.

_Rach, você não precisa fazer uma coisa muito extravagante. Faça algo simples tenho certeza que a Quinn vai adorar. Britt diz calmamente

_Sabe Britt você tem razão, eu vou fazer algo simples e eu já sei exatamente o que fazer. Eu digo com um sorriso.

_Que bom porque eu não faço ideia do que extravagante significa. Britt diz inocentemente.

...

_Rae, onde você está me levando? Quinn pergunta pela décima vez.

_Você já vai ver. Eu digo sorrindo

Era domingo à tarde e eu tinha chamado a Quinn pra sair. Eu estava super nervosa, pois eu vou pedir a Quinn em namoro. Cada vez que nos aproximamos do nosso destino eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

_Chegamos. Eu disse estacionando o carro, do meu pai, e saí para abrir a porta para Quinn.

_Você me trouxe ao lago? Ela pergunta admirada.

_Foi, eu achei que seria legal um piquenique na beira do lago. Eu disse sorrindo esperançosa segurando a cesta de piquenique.

_Eu adorei, faz anos que eu não venho ao lago. Ela disse sorrindo e me puxando em direção ao lago.

Estendi a toalha em cima da grama e nos sentamos lado a lado. Olhei em volta e vi que só tinha algumas crianças brincando do outro lado do lago. Era uma tarde calma que também fez com que eu me acalmasse.

Assim a tarde foi passando, comemos algumas coisas que eu trouxe, conversamos nos beijamos. Atualmente eu estava deitada na toalha e Quinn estava com o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, sua respiração quente estava fazendo os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiar.

_Eu amo o seu cheiro. Ela diz respirando fundo inspirando mais do meu cheiro.

_Eu também. Eu digo de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação do corpo da Quinn junto do meu.

Ela se senta e olha para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_Eu quis dizer que eu também amo o seu cheiro. Eu digo percebendo o meu erro. Ela sorri para mim e me dá um selinho.

_Quinn eu queria falar com você. Eu digo também me sentando.

_Fala. Ela diz displicente

_Então eu estava pensando, eu sei que o nosso relacionamento não começou da melhor maneira possível com todo esse drama de lobo, mas eu realmente quero que o nosso relacionamento evolua da maneira mais normal possível. Eu digo e coloco a mão no bolso.

_Então, Quinn Fabray você aceita ser a minha namorada? Eu pergunto tirando do bolso dois anéis de prata (que contrariando as lendas não nos fazia mal) e os mostrando a ela.

Fiquei encarando ela em expectativa enquanto ela olhava estática dos anéis para o meu rosto. Quando de repente ela se joga em cima de mim me abraçando forte e arrancando de mim um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

_Isso foi um sim? Eu pergunto esperançosa.

_Sim, sim, sim. Ela diz entre beijos.

Abro o meu sorriso de 1000 watts e entrego um dos anéis a ela enquanto pego a sua mão e deslizo o anel em seu dedo anelar. Ela faz o mesmo comigo e tudo simplesmente parece perfeito.

...

Volto pra casa, depois de deixar Quinn em casa, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estaciono o carro na entrada da garagem e entro em casa cantarolando. Assim que eu fecho a porta vejo os meus pais descerem carregando malas. Meu pai sozinho carregava 4 enquanto minha mãe apenas uma pequena.

_Aonde vocês vão? Eu pergunto confusa.

_Pra casa do lago, sua mãe vai entrar no cio e nós vamos passar a semana lá. Meu responde animado e eu tento não pensar no assunto. Uma semana de sexo constante quem não ficaria animado.

_Agora filha, por favor, se comporte, nós deixamos dinheiro de emergência e se acontecer qualquer coisa nos ligue e se você for inventar de fazer festa, por favor, não deixe ninguém quebrar nada e não nos deixe descobrir. Minha mãe diz me olhando nos olhos.

_Ta mãe eu vou me comportar. Eu digo rolando os olhos.

...

_E ai minha Hot Little Jewish American Princess. Puck diz se aproximando de mim.

_O que você quer Noah? Eu pergunto, fechando o meu armário e me virando para encará-lo, sabendo que ele só me chamava assim quando queria alguma coisa.

_Dizem por ai que você tem a casa só pra você essa semana. Ele diz

_Como você sabe disso? Eu pergunto desconfiada

_É o tipo de informação que um cara como eu saberia, então festa no sábado? Ele pergunta com um sorriso esperançoso.

_Não. Eu respondo e vou andando para a sala de aula e ele me segue.

_Vamos lá Rach, é quase uma tradição pra um adolescente dar uma festa quando os pais vão viajar. Ele diz

_Não, e além do mais você só quer um lugar pra beber e transar. Eu digo irritada

_É isso que se chama festa, olha não precisa ser uma festona só o pessoal do Glee. Ele diz ainda tentando me convencer.

_Ta legal! Eu suspiro

_Mas só o pessoal do Glee e você vai organizar. Eu digo quando ele começa a comemorar.

_Pode deixar. Ele diz sorrindo

...

_Eu ainda não acredito que o Puck te convenceu a dar uma festa. Quinn diz assim que descemos para o porão da minha casa onde a festa seria.

Todo mundo já estava lá e Puck arrumou bebida o suficiente para deixar bêbado um batalhão. Já tinham pessoas dançando e Brittany e Santana estavam praticamente se comendo enquanto dançavam. Depois de um tempo Santana parou de dançar.

_Pessoal, vamos jogar um jogo. Santana diz

_Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia Santana. Eu digo

Mas todos concordam e nos sentamos em círculos para jogar "Eu nunca". Santana enche o copo de todos com vodka e senta em seu lugar ao lado de Britt.

_Pra quem não sabe ou não se lembra agüenta ai que a tia Tana vai explicar. Quando alguém diz: eu nunca fiz... Se você já fez então você terá que beber. Ela diz

_Ta legal eu começo. Puck diz

_Eu nunca fingi um orgasmo. Ele diz e apenas a Santana bebeu.

_Tinha que ser. Quinn murmura

_Ta resmungando o que Fabray. Santana rosna

_Nada ué.

_Ta continuando, sua vez boca de caçapa. Santana diz ainda encarando a Quinn de canto de olho.

_Ta, eu nunca fui a um Strip Club. Ele diz e dessa vez Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Blaine e Rachel beberam.

_Blaine? O que você foi fazer em um Strip Club? Kurt pergunta

_Alguns amigos meus estavam tentando me fazer gostar de mulher. Ele diz dando de ombros.

_E você Rach o que estava fazendo num Strip Club? Finn pergunta e Rachel cora.

_É meio obvio não é orca. Santana diz e eles continuam o jogo, os outros foram falando coisas simples nada demais até que chega a vez da Mercedes.

_Eu nunca beijei uma garota. Ela diz e apenas ela e a Tina que ficam sem beber.

_Quinn?Quem você beijou? Finn pergunta olhando confuso para ela com sua tradicional cara de pamonha.

_Beijei a Rach, Finn. Eu e ela estamos namorando. Quinn diz como se estivesse confirmando que o céu é azul.

_Vocês só podem estar brincando, isso é uma brincadeira de vocês. Finn diz cético

_É mesmo? Então acredite nisso Hudson. Quinn diz e puxa a sua morena para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Quando elas se separam elas ouvem a porta da frente bater com força e os outros estavam olhando para elas com expressões surpresas. Apenas Sam, Britt, Santana e Puck que olhavam diferentes. Sam nos olhava com um sorriso tranqüilizador. Britt olhava com um sorriso enorme. Santana com uma expressão de "até que enfim" e Puck, bom Puck parecia prestes a ter um orgasmo.

_Ótima hora para sair do armário garotas. Santana diz sarcasticamente.

Mas elas não se importaram, apenas estavam felizes de poderem ser elas mesmas e o melhor estarem juntas.

**Finn**

Eu não acredito que aquelas duas estão juntas! Elas não podem fazer isso comigo, me desprezarem assim. O que o pessoal da escola vai dizer? As três garotas que fiquei viraram lésbicas.

Isso é assustadoramente verdade, mas isso não vai ficar assim eu vou trazer a Rachel de volta. Ela nunca foi lésbica ou demonstrou algum interesse por garotas.

Tudo isso é culpa da Santana que fica espalhando a sua purpurina lésbica nas outras garotas. Agora o que eu vou fazer para separar a Quinn da Rachel? eu me pergunto enquanto caminho para casa.

Uma mão forte surge do nada e tapa a minha boca me puxando para um beco escuro. Tento me soltar, mas a pessoa é mais forte do que eu.

_Calma, que eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Diz a voz. Ignoro e continuo me debatendo.

_Parece que vai ser do jeito difícil. Diz a voz e sou empurrado fortemente contra uma parede.

_Você quer vingança não é? A voz pergunta e eu olho para a voz e vejo um homem que aparenta ter uns 30 anos, mas fico confuso com a pergunta.

_Contra as garotas, você quer vingança não quer? Ele pergunta novamente e aceno que sim.

_Você vai fazer o que eu mandar entendeu? Você vai me ajudar a conseguir aminha vingança e eu vou ajudar você a conseguir a sua. A boa noticia é que elas estão interligadas. O homem diz e eu olho para ele espantado.

_Isso só vai doer um pouquinho. Ele disse antes de cravar seus dentes em meu pescoço me fazendo soltar um grito abafado em sua mão.

A dor era insuportável, estava me queimando de dentro pra fora, parecia que eu ia morrer, eu desejava morrer e mesmo assim a dor não parava...


	21. Chapter 21

**Rachel**

No dia seguinte Quinn e eu chegamos à aldeia e vimos que todos estavam amontoados a beira da floresta.

_Que foi gente? Por que ta todo mundo tenso? Quinn pergunta

_Seu pai foi em uma reunião do conselho, filha. Judy diz a sua filha e eu vejo a Quinn ficar tensa também.

Ta eu sabia o que era o conselho. Um grupo formado pelos os alfas de todas as alcatéias da região que se reuniam a cada 5 anos. No entanto faltam 2 anos para a próxima reunião então deve ter acontecido alguma coisa séria.

_Mas o que houve? Pensei que só fosse acontecer daqui a 2 anos. Eu digo confusa.

_Nós não sabemos, tem acontecidos alguns desaparecimentos em algumas cidades perto daqui. Santana diz parecendo preocupada algo incomum para ela.

_Acham que pode ser algum inimigo antigo querendo vingança contra algum deles. Puck diz

_Inimigo antigo? Eu pergunto sem saber o que eles estão falando.

_Vampiros dos clãs que destruímos que sobreviveram e muitos buscam vingança, principalmente um. Judy Fabray diz sombriamente.

_Vem aqui menina nós vamos lhe contar a história. Anita Lopez disse

_Sempre o drama nem chega a ser uma "história". Santana resmunga baixinho ao meu lado. Felizmente para ela a sua avó não ouviu.

Todos nos sentamos no gramado da frente da casa dos Lopez para ouvir Anita Lopez falar sobre o passado da alcatéia.

_Aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, o alfa da nossa alcatéia era Arthur Fabray, avô do Russel. Ela diz e faz uma pausa antes de continuar.

_Nossa alcatéia sempre foi uma das mais fortes tanto que era difícil aparecer nômades por aqui, mas nós encontrávamos alguns clãs. Um deles era liderado por um vampiro chamado Benjamin, o clã dele era muito forte e um dos maiores que já tínhamos visto.

"Benjamim estava confiante de que podia nos derrotar, ele nos subestimou. Ele não fazia ideia de que a nossa alcatéia era tão grande. Nós massacramos o clã dele. Benjamim acabou fugindo na confusão, mas não antes de jurar vingança contra a nossa alcatéia."

_Nossa que história! Eu digo e vejo Santana revirar os olhos ao meu lado.

_Mas como vocês podem ter certeza de que é o benjamim quem está por trás dos desaparecimentos? Quinn pergunta

_É ele sim. Diz Russel aparecendo de repente.

_O cheiro dele estava na cidade, parece que ele fez outra vitima. Russel continua enquanto se senta ao lado de sua mulher.

_Quem? Santana pergunta

_Finn Hudson. Ele responde e eu congelo tudo bem que é meio chato, mas eu queria ver ele morto.

_Senhor o que vamos fazer? Puck pergunta

_Eu estou criando um grupo de combate para proteger a aldeia quando o Benjamim vier. Todos os lobos protetores novos devem participar. A treinadora Silvestre vai treinar todos em combate. Rachel você vai liderar o grupo de combate. Russel diz olhando nos meus olhos.

_O que? Pai... Quinn começa a dizer, mas eu a interrompo

_Sim, senhor. Eu digo

_Rachel! Ela reclama, mas eu a ignoro

_O que eu devo fazer? Eu pergunto impassível.

_Você vai liderar o grupo de combate. Todos os dias depois da escola você e os outros irão treinar e depois correr em patrulha, mas vocês devem ficar em alerta se acontecer algo fora do seu turno vocês deverão vir correndo nos ajudar. Ele diz e eu aceno mostrando que eu entendi.

Subitamente Quinn se levanta e sai correndo para a floresta se transformando no caminho. Rapidamente eu me levanto pedindo licença e corro para a floresta também em minha forma de lobo.

_Quinn? Por favor, Quinn vamos conversar._ Eu peço assim que eu a alcanço.

_Por quê? Você não quis conversar antes de tomar a sua decisão. _Quinn acusa duramente e para no topo de um penhasco.

_Decisão? Não foi minha decisão Quinn foi uma ordem._

_Mas nós poderíamos ter conversado com o meu pai e..._

_E o que? Convencê-lo a me deixar de fora. Quinn eu sou o lobo mais forte da alcatéia, você acha mesmo que ele ia me deixar de fora._

_Eu só não que te perder Rach._ Diz Quinn com uma voz chorosa.

_Ei você não vai ok. Nada vai me impedir de voltar pra você._ Eu digo acariciando o seu pescoço com o meu focinho.

_Você não pode garantir isso. _Ela diz

_Eu sei, mas eu prometo tentar. _Eu digo lambendo levemente o seu focinho.

**Narradora**

Elas ficaram ali naquele penhasco noite adentro. Nenhuma das duas percebeu que tinha anoitecido. Nenhuma das duas saberia dizer quando elas voltaram à forma humana. Elas só sabiam que precisavam uma da outra. E elas pareciam "ignorar" o fato de que estavam nuas.

Deitadas na grama viradas para o céu, mas o céu não era no que elas estavam prestando atenção. A atenção delas estava uma na outra.

Quinn estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de sua Parceira e com a mão direita repousada em seu estomago. Quinn observa a forma como o corpo da morena se arrepiava quando os sues lábios roçavam a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

Já não se contentando em apenas olhar a loira beija o pescoço de sua Parceira calmamente deixando a sua língua deslizar pela pele bronzeada e se sentindo excitada ao ouvir os suspiros de prazer que ela consegue arrancar da Diva.

A pele de Rachel começa a liberar o odor inebriante de sua marcação e Quinn não consegue segurar o gemido. Saber que Rachel quer marcá-la como dela para sempre é uma perspectiva muito excitante para a loira.

Rachel então segura à cintura de sua Parceira e as gira até ela estar em cima dela. A morena busca os olhos de sua Parceira e pergunta:

_Tem certeza?

A loira acenou com a cabeça e a morena sorriu para ela e captura os seus lábios em um beijo doce. É um beijo calmo, sem línguas apenas os lábios se provando devagar e deliberadamente. E era assim que Rachel queria, ela queria ter todo o tempo do mundo para dar prazer a sua Parceira.

Calmamente a morena levou os lábios ao pescoço da loira. Indo de beijar o ponto de pulso da loira a mordiscar sua orelha.

A mão bronzeada foi lentamente fazendo seu caminho pela coxa pálida, deixando a pele da loira arrepiada por onde seus dedos passavam, parando para acariciar a pele logo abaixo aos seios.

_Você é tão bonita Quinn. Rachel diz olhando para baixo observando a sua própria mão alcançar o seio nu da loira, o massageando suavemente, arrancando um gemido da mesma.

_Meu Deus Rach. Quinn geme e Rachel junta seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado enquanto continua a massagear agora os dois seios da loira.

Rachel quebra o beijo e observa com a boca seca a líder de torcida arquear as costas, juntando mais os seus corpos, quando o polegar da Diva roça seu mamilo durinho.

_Porra. Quinn soltou um gemido alto quando a mão de Rachel encontrou a pele macia e suave de seus seios.

_Mais. Quinn pede descaradamente e Rachel está mais do que feliz em obedecer. A morena massageia os seios da loira mais firmemente enquanto belisca e puxa seus mamilos eretos.

_Quinn. Suspira a morena quando a loira solta um alto gemido que faz o seu corpo tremer.

A morena deixou sua cabeça enterrada no pescoço de sua Parceira, sugando a carne macia, deixando hematomas roxos lá enquanto suas mãos continuavam a massagear os lindos seios da loira. Seus lábios foram deixando beijos quentes, indo da clavícula até seus seios.

_Rae! Quinn grita arqueando as costas com a sensação da boca quente em volta de seu mamilo direito, chupando e mordendo, enquanto o outro está entre os dedos da morena.

Ter a loira fazendo todos esses sons maravilhosos está apenas excitando ainda mais a morena. Mãos bronzeadas começam a descer, passando a cintura da loira até a sua intimidade.

A respiração da morena engatou quando ela toca o sexo quente e molhado de sua namorada. Ela passa seu dedo no clitóris intumescido da loira.

_Quinn, você está tão molhada. Rachel diz hipnotizada, mas com o dedo ainda estimulando o clitóris de sua Parceira.

_Tudo por sua causa Rach, eu preciso de você. Quinn diz e a morena sorri e se posiciona entre suas pernas. A morena se inclina para beijar a sua Parceira, mas esta a impedi.

_Eu quero te tocar. Quinn diz quando Rachel a olha confusa.

Rachel sorriu e se sentou sobre o abdômen de sua Parceira, sua excitação deixando rastros pela pele pálida. Quinn soltou um suspiro ao poder finalmente admirar o corpo de sua Parceira em toda a sua gloria.

Quinn hesitantemente leva a mão a um dos seios da morena. A loira aperta e belisca o mamilo escuro entre os dedos. Rachel solta um gemido alto em cima da loira.

A morena volta a se posicionar entre as pernas da loira, gemendo ao sentir sua excitação contra seu estômago, e deixando os seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

A líder de torcida puxou a sua morena para baixo, a beijando apaixonadamente e gemendo quando seus mamilos se roçaram levemente.

Os beijos mais necessitados vão aparecendo assim como pequenas mordidas nos lábios. Se apoiando em um braço, sem separar suas bocas, a morena arrasta a sua mão sobre a barriga da loira para baixo até o seu sexo pulsante.

_Rachel! Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Quinn exclama e Rachel estremece com o que a loira disse.

Os dedos da morena deslizaram pelas dobras molhadas de sua Parceira até o seu clitóris sensível. A loira empurrou os quadris para as mãos de sua Parceira que estava esfregando e beliscando seu clitóris.

_Vai logo Rae. Quinn disse gemendo, respirando com dificuldade através de sua boca. A morena experimentalmente desliza um dedo dentro da loira, gemendo com o calor e o aperto de sua abertura antes de retirar o dedo.

_Eu vou ir devagar ok. Rachel diz e a loira concorda.

Ela posiciona dois dedos na entrada da loira que envolve o pescoço moreno, se preparando para a dor que está por vir.

_Eu te amo Quinn. Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de sua Parceira cuja respiração engatou ao ouvir a morena dizer que a ama pela primeira vez.

Antes que a loira possa responder Rachel começa a empurrar os dedos lentamente, as paredes da loira apertando seus dedos quase dolorosamente. Ela encontra uma barreira, buscando os olhos da loira e olhando para eles que a morena empurra através da barreira, tirando a inocência de sua garota.

_Rach! Exclama a loira e se agarra à morena com força cravando as unhas em suas costas nuas, respirando fundo enquanto ela se ajusta a intrusão.

Rachel para completamente de mexer os dedos dentro de sua Parceira, esperando a loira se acostumar com eles.

_Me desculpe amor, eu posso tirar. Rachel diz preocupada

_Não só me dê um minuto para eu me acostumar. Quinn responde meio sem ar.

Rachel foi deixando beijinhos no pescoço pálido enquanto a loira foi movendo a sua mão pra cima e pra baixo nas costas da morena.

_Tudo bem, continua. Quinn diz

Rachel lentamente puxa e empurra para dentro novamente. A morena geme ao sentir as paredes da loira abraçando firmemente seus dedos.

_Porra, amor você é tão apertada. Rachel diz admirando as reações de sua Parceira quando ela trás sua boca de volta ao mamilo da loira.

Quinn arqueia as costas a procura de mais contato e não sabe o que é responsável pelos sons que estão saindo de sua boca. Se é a boca da morena chupando, mordendo e beliscando o seu mamilo sensível ou se é o vai e vem constante dos dedos de Rachel entre suas pernas.

A morena enterra a cabeça no pescoço de sua namorada mordendo, chupando e a marcando para o mundo inteiro ver. Sentindo o calor enrolando na boca do estomago, a loira empurra seus quadris para encontrar os dedos da morena.

Mas Quinn quer sentir a sua Parceira também, então ela arrasta a mão direita pelo estomago bronzeado até o sexo quente e molhado da morena.

_Merda. Rachel exclama ao sentir os dedos da loira na sua intimidade.

Quinn corre os seus dedos pelas dobras molhadas até a entrada da morena. Rachel move os quadris contra os dedos da loira, gemendo e rosnando contra o peito da loira.

A morena sorri ao sentir os dedos da loira lhe invadindo e volta a mover seus próprios dedos dentro da carne rosada. Sentindo a sensação novamente, Quinn começa um vai e vem gostoso dentro de sua Parceira.

_Mais rápido amor. Rachel pede e Quinn obedece empurrando mais rápido dentro e fora da morena.

Os dedos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, lábios se encontram beijando e mordendo. Paredes começam a apertar os dedos com força e o orgasmo iminente se aproximando.

_Oh! Deus! Rae, RACHEL! Quinn grita, seu corpo tremia então fica dormente quando eletricidade percorre cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Sentindo a loira tremer embaixo dela pela força de seu orgasmo leva Rachel ao ápice. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto choques passavam pela sua espinha e umidade inundava o local entre suas pernas.

Quinn sente uma respiração atingir o seu pescoço quando a morena enterra o seu rosto nele. O suor cobrindo seus corpos, cheiro de sexo no ar. A morena tenta se levantar com medo de estar pesando em cima de sua Parceira apenas para ser impedida por braços e pernas enrolando seu corpo a mantendo no lugar.

_Eu te amo, Rach essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Quinn diz sorrindo para a morena sonolenta em cima dela.

_Eu também te amo Quinn e também posso te dizer que essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Rachel diz bocejando, rolando para o lado antes de puxar a loira para deitar em seu ombro e logo depois adormecer com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Tem como a vida ficar melhor do que isso". Pensa a loira antes de adormecer nos braços de sua Parceira.


End file.
